The Devil's Dark Knight - Revamped
by Illusionary Reality
Summary: A re-written version of the original Devil's Dark Knight, longer and more action packed, with better plot, an improvement in cohesion, higher focus on character development and expansion into the inner workings of the mind of Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen... The Dark Knight has Returned. AU, Sasuke-centric.
1. Prologue: Genesis

**_A/N: So..._ I'm Back! Yes, this is the re-write of The Devil's Dark Knight. Some of you might be familiar with some scenes, but however, the re-write possesses several elements of the original story I failed to add, as well as several new features. Special thanks to Baconaddit and Wierired for the much needed motivation. I hope you enjoy.**

 **The Devil's Dark Knight: Revamped**

 **Prologue: Genesis**

* * *

 _The Dimensional Gap_

A mass of space and time which existed in a realm unreachable by most beings in existence, a barrier to other worlds and the location of the two strongest being in existence, this was the Dimensional Gap. It was a horrific place of chaos and disaster, it lacked oxygen and energy, and yet, no one would possible dream of the conversation that was going on there.

"Baka Red".

"Stop calling me that damn it."

"Then leave my home."

"I told you already! I like it here."

Despite the somewhat jovial conversation going on in the Gap, the beings which had the conversation were not to be underestimated. Ophis was known as the infinite Dragon God for a reason. She was insanely powerful, stronger than the Ultimate Class Devils and even the Dragon Kings. She had seen a lot since when she had come into existence, the rise and fall of civilizations, the collapse of humanity, the extinction of species. She resided in the Dimensional Gap, an empty mass of swirling colors and space, which could only be described as trying to look through a Kaleidoscope. That is, she resided there until it was invaded by one of the most powerful dragons in existence.

The Great Red. The True Dragon of Apocalypse. The Dragon of Dragons.

He was a massive and gargantuan dragon of extreme power, he had been the one who had invaded her home and taken residence in the Dimensional Gap. She felt hatred for the beast for taking over her home, and was developing a group strong enough to aid her in chasing it out of her space.

The keyword being _chasing_ , not defeating. Anything capable of defeating the Great Red would be out of her power.

Which was why what she was witnessing was an event she had never expected.

She had been staring aggressively at the Great Red once again, knowing how the dragon hated it when someone stared or looked at him funny when they had both felt a sudden disturbance in the Dimensional Gap.

"Baka Red."

"No. That wasn't me. And stop calling me that."

A literal tear in the fabric of space and time opened, and a figure was sent blasting out at moderate speeds.

Note, "moderate speeds" for two Dragon Gods was considered to be tethering near the speed of light for a normal human.

The figure was covered in a glow of a giant Purple Skeletal Armor, however, it was fading rapidly, and the figure was becoming more visible.

"A Human? Here? In the Dimensional Gap?" the great red stated in amusement.

Ophis had also detected the foreign energy source as Chakra, but with a major difference. The chakra was insanely stronger than the normal version she had felt in the world. It was like this version of chakra was thicker, denser, flowed faster and was ridiculously greater than any other chakra source Ophis had ever felt before.

However, it was fading rapidly.

It was common knowledge that no creature could survive in the Dimensional Gap for an extended period of time without a certain level or power of magical protection.

The figure was obviously unconscious, and his chakra was unconsciously protecting him from the long term harm of the Dimensional Gap, but however it was rapidly draining and shrinking, all at the cost of keeping him alive longer.

A futile effort.

"Oi, infinite one, have you ever seen a human with this much power before?" the great red asked with a toothy smirk.

Ophis did not answer verbally but responded with a slight shake of her head, still surprised that she could sense no form of divine power from him, the chakra was all his, and other than a great deal of darkness hidden deep within, the figure was completely human.

It made no sense to neither of the two Dragon Gods, as to how a mere human could possess so much power that they'd both mistook him for another God or deity at first.

Ophis was the first to react, moving towards the floating human. He had spiky black hair, and a handsome face of which she had never seen or recognized. His eyes where closed as though asleep, his clothes were ragged and torn as though he had been through a great battle, he was covered in wounds of all manners and sorts which indicated that he had been in battle before being thrust here. Yet, the wounds seemed to be healing of their own accord, a process which was draining the Chakra at a much quicker pace, but was also fundamental in keeping him alive.

It was here that things took a turn in a direction that Ophis would have never expected.

Another tear in the fabric of space occurred, and from within, a woman calmly walked out. Ophis' instincts told her that this woman was not to be underestimated as she could _feel_ the sheer amount of chakra the woman possessed. If the boy had a _lake_ of chakra, then the woman in comparison would be an _ocean_.

She was a beautiful being with white flowing hair which reached her knees, two rabbit like ears on her head, pale white eyes that stared into the abyss, and a third eye on her head which had ripples and magatama slowly rotating on it. She was dressed in a form of shrine maiden outfit, and it was more than obviously clear that she was a Goddess of extreme amount of power.

She glanced at the Great Red for several seconds before simply raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't the universe of infinite volcanic eruptions..." She observed calmly as she continued to look at the massive, intimidating red lizard. Her voice was smooth and watery, it was spoken in Japanese, but the dialect was different and nearly ancient.

" **You're staring at me…** " the massive dragon boomed as he glanced at the woman, a single of his teeth being twice the length of her body. Had Ophis been any less indifferent, she would have rolled her eyes as to how the Great Red had increased the intimidating quality and boisterous echo of his voice in order to become more threatening.

Ophis wanted to shake her head at the Great Red, he seemed to have a problem with people who stared at him, or looked at him funny.

"Nevertheless, red lizard and little girl, stand aside and you will not be hurt, I have only come for what is mine."

And with one sentence, The Rabbit Goddess had earned the ire of two of the most powerful beings in existence.

" **What did you just call me…** " either the Goddess was completely oblivious to the menacing tone of the beast, or she was just that confident enough to ignore the sheer amount of killing intent that would have felled Dragon Kings with just a single burst.

Instead, the woman merely raised a single eyebrow and continued "I am sure you heard me, are you not a giant red _lizard_?"

Now let it be known that The Rabbit Goddess meant no insult or harm, she just had never seen or met a _Western_ styled dragon before, and instead had only seen the _Eastern_ dragons, which were commonly called Ryu, and as such, had unknowingly insulted one of the most powerful beings in existence.

The Great Red of course did not know that the woman had never seen a Dragon, and as such had assumed that this being, which had dared tear open the Dimensional Gap was also blatantly insulting him.

Ophis had already sensed the building up of power in the giant beast, and of course decided it would be best to react and leave the dimensional gap as soon as possible, she had no desire to see the amount of damage an enraged Great Red could possibly create.

" **To call me a lizard would be to call gods mere rodents and humans measly bacteria! I am the Red Dragon of Apocalypse! The True Dragon! I am The Dragon of Dragons!** " The great red roared out, the sound of his voice generating massive gusts of wind that whipped around Kaguya's long hair, but otherwise did not harm her.

Kaguya simply stared at him, and in blank, innocuous monotone, "What is a dragon?"

Ophis wondered if the woman was a glutton for punishment of if she was genuinely ignorant. Regardless of which, it no longer mattered as all she remembered next was the giant stream of fire that had changed the entire color of the dimensional gap to orange in a matter of seconds.

The sweltering heat would have melted planets with its intensity; however Ophis was also a Dragon God and as such had been able to survive the heat without much effort.

However, the young male figure was beginning to sweat and struggle, as his chakra was running out even faster as it tried to shield him from the effects of the Dimensional Gap, and simultaneously from the heat.

The roar had ended, and Ophis had to admit that she was surprised to see the woman standing there, other than the slight singeing of her clothes; you would have never known that she had just survived an attack from the Great Red.

" **Now this is interesting… you survived my initial attack.** "

Kaguya glanced at the Great Red and then with a single motion, she patted off imaginary dust from her shoulders.

"Is that all you are capable off? Pathetic. Shinra Tensei." The Goddess had retaliated with a blast of pure gravity which had no effect against the Dragon of Apocalypse, except sending him backwards several feet.

The Great Red's smirk widened to unimaginable extents. He had a fanged and insanely satisfied grin as it seemed that he had finally met someone who he could destroy with all his power and enjoy doing so.

Ophis immediately realized that the battle going on would be a difficult one, and as such she grabbed the weakened boy whose chakra was almost gone at this point, and was on the verge of death and proceeded to open her way out of the Dimensional Gap.

She highly doubted that the woman would be able to get past the Great Red and come after her, and if by some insane miracle she did, Ophis would gladly hand over the boy to the person who had aided her by beating the Great Red.

However, Ophis was already forming plans to get this stranger to her aid, if he was strong enough to be able to have been perceived as a threat by a Goddess strong enough to withstand an attack by the Great Red, and he was merely a human, then he could become much, much stronger and eventually join the organization – her organization, The Khaos Brigade – which she had created to aid her against the great red.

Manipulating her powers, a single, long and venomous looking snake appeared from within her sleeve, the snake moved onto the boy, before biting him in his shoulder, unknowingly biting a similar place as to which the boy had once been bitten.

The boy's chakra was now desperately trying to fend off this foreign energy, but was failing terribly and being consumed at a quicker pace.

Ophis looked at the boy for a few more minutes, before deciding that it would be best to see if the boy would survive her little "gift". With but a motion of her hands, she summoned a portal out of the Dimensional Gap and thrust him in.

If he did, then he would become a force to be reckoned with in the nearest future.

If he didn't… then he would have never stood a chance to aid her against the Great Red in the first place.

Only if she had known, Ophis would have thought twice about the decision she had just made which would alter the course of history as they knew it.

And it would seem that once again, even in another universe entirely, Uchiha Sasuke's path to greatness would begin from a bite mark and a 'gift' given to him against his own will.

And what a gift it would be.

* * *

 _~~~~ Devil's DK Revamped~~~~~_

Uchiha Sasuke loved the sky.

His black hair whipped around like the vengeful flaps of a crow's wings, his body could be maneuvered in all three possible dimensions, his tattered shirt gave way to the almighty lull of gravity, yet it was surprisingly soothing. The rush of the wind seemed to melt away all his troubles of the war, and as he felt himself fall through the clouds, he enjoyed the relaxing perfume of ozone as his body naturally succumbed to the stratosphere.

Falling from the sky was an ethereal experience to Uchiha Sasuke. The only times he ever recalled falling from such a great height was during his battle with Deidara, the clay-wielding maniac of the then prominent Akatsuki Organization. His likeness for the freedom and the vast openness that the sky presented was also perhaps one of the main reasons he had originally gained the Hawk summoning contract. With the aid of those magnificent birds, he was more used to flying and soaring through the heavens than falling like a stone placed in a pond, doing nothing but leaving ripples as it descended downwards into the very depths. He was not like the lazy Nara that would do nothing but watch the clouds all day, but in his own way, the sky had always represented freedom and tranquility to him. It existed eternally, the birds of the air soared boundlessly, neither limited by ties to bound by location. The sky was immeasurable, it was interminable, and to him, in more ways than one, it was home. Whether or not it was walking home to discover your family had been murdered by your older brother, or whether it was betraying the village which had housed your home in exchange for more power, or perhaps finding out the truth about his massacred clan, when he gazed upwards, the sky was always there. The sky neither judged him, nor did it scold him, rather it aided him, it empathized with him, it watched him.

Whether it was when he manipulated the weather with his own chakra to summon his Kirin that would smite enemies or perhaps whether it was looking towards the heavens and imagining his parents and clan in a better place, watching him with tranquil, exultant smiles, the sky never failed him, never tricked him, never lied to him, never manipulated him.

Sadly, he could not say the same for the many, _many_ people he had met in his life.

With but a thought, Sasuke's eyes had opened the minute he felt the familiar lull of gravity forcing him towards the earth. And then those frigid dispassionate orbs which mirrored the teen's soul widened in amazement.

He was falling towards a world of lights.

Brilliant glittering lights engulfed his vision as far as he could see. Lights of all sizes, all shapes and colors, some brighter than others, but each possessed its own luminescent glow. Some were moving swiftly, some were blinking, but irrespective of which, he felt that he was but a humble spectator amongst a grand festival of ethereal fireflies. If there was one thing Uchiha Sasuke would admit, it was that the bird's eye view of the new world he had been sent to by that accursed woman was beautiful. Not even Konoha, the greatest of the hidden villages was this vast and this lively. Then with but a bitter start, he realized an odd fact.

' _When was the last time I considered something beautiful?_ ' The question was seemingly open-ended, but yet he could not recall. The last time he had seen something of such beauty that left him stunned, was… never.

Then he remembered how he was sent to this world.

He immediately banished his previous line of thoughts. Perhaps this world was designed to be a distraction, an illusion that would prevent him from fulfilling his goal of defeating Kaguya. The last Uchiha's eyebrows furrowed slightly in distaste as he realized The Rabbit Goddess had seemingly sent him to an alternate reality. Whatever purpose she had sent him here for was not going to be good, no, he had to refocus his mind on his goal, he had to think back to his objective.

Kaguya Otutsuki was insane, choosing to create a world of illusions as a way to create peace. Such a peace would be but a fragile existence that could not last. Such a peace would be an illusion. Such a peace would be a lie.

Sasuke righted himself in the air as he decided it was time to figure out where the woman had sent him for the time being, he needed to get back to the blonde idiot so they could seal the goddess together.

Then he'd put his plan into action.

Sasuke bit his finger and muttered out the familiar words "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Nothing.

Sasuke wondered why at that moment, he felt as though the blood pumping through his veins had frozen solid. He shook his head and then tried something else, he instructed his eyes to summon his Susanoo.

Still nothing.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he grind his teeth together, he rapidly as he placed his hands in the ram sign while noticing that he briskly getting closer to the crashing into the earth. He proceeded to summon his chakra. For the first time in a long time, Uchiha Sasuke felt dread.

He could feel that his chakra was there, the vast resources of untapped potential that was the mixture of his physical and mental energy still existed within his body, but it was locked.

Sealed, locked, blocked or any other way he wanted to put it, it was in his body, but he could not access it. One could cruelly consider it the act of putting a reinforced glass wall between a starving man and a plate of gourmet food. He was unable to access the bare minimum needed to perform the leaf sticking exercise, much less a shunshin.

Color was draining from his face as he tried to force the chakra to enter into his eyes, summoning as much willpower as he could muster, he closed his eyes and opened them again.

His worst fear was confirmed. He didn't have access to the bare minimum needed to activate his Sharingan.

"Did she seal away my chakra?!"

A form of righteous rage quickly seeped into his mind as he realized that somehow or someway, his chakra had been sealed. The closest way to describe it would be as though someone had _carved_ a suppression seal unto his flesh, making him unable to access his chakra.

Sasuke wasn't an expert on fuinjutsu, he did however have some knowledge in the trade thanks to Orochimaru's insistence that Sasuke be a well-rounded shinobi. The true reason for his insistence was because the Snake Sannin wanted to ensure that Sasuke's body already possessed the muscle memory for Fuinjutsu once he took over.

' _I'll have to deal with this later… but for now…_ '

Sasuke noted that he didn't have the time right now to rage about his chakra being sealed. He was a shinobi, and as such, any means in the book was allowed as long as you got the job done of defeating your opponent. Admittedly, he never expected Kaguya to be capable of sealing his chakra, which was as good as guaranteeing her victory, but all he needed to do was find a way to unravel the seal. That was something he would not be able to do as when he was falling from the skies without any means to prevent himself from ending his existence in the most pitiful way possible. He didn't have time to pause and think as he was rapidly descending towards the top of a rather large building, a building in which was so tall, it was almost as though it reached the skies itself. There was a large sign in a circle on the building, and a strange contraption moving from it, but he could neither tell what it was nor could he properly identify it. Yet, he was savvy to realize that if he crashed through the building at the pace he was going, he would ultimately land as nothing but a bloody smear on the floor.

His mind sharply weighed his options, finding them miniscule in number as he realized most of what he could do was limited without chakra.

Would he die such a pathetic death? Landing as nothing but a mere smear on the ground? His legacy ended by his lack of ability? The Uchiha clan extinguished simply because he had no access to his chakra?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. And then he asked himself the one question that always came to his mind ever since he had found the truth about his clan. He asked himself the question in which he based his ever shifting moral compass on.

' _If_ _ **he**_ _was in my shoes, what would he do?_ '

Uchiha Itachi was the epitome of shinobi. He was an infallible, unstoppable machine of willpower and sheer tenacity. He had always been Sasuke's role model, the one thing Sasuke wanted to become, the one thing he wanted to be better than. Whether it was when he wanted to kill him for destroying their clan, or when he joined Orochimaru in his ambitions simply to further the goal for revenge, in one way or another, his entire life had been dedicated to chasing after his brother's shadow. He might never be able to become the person Uchiha Itachi was, but he was certainly going to try.

And there was no way in the world Uchiha Itachi would be defeated by something as inconsequential as having his chakra sealed.

With renewed determination, the last Uchiha's attention was immediately focused on the deafening whirling sound he could hear, his eyes immediately spotting the same contraption from earlier ascending into the sky with rapidly rotating fans that eerily reminded him of the dobe's Rasenshuriken attack.

He failed to possess any awe for the contraption as he realized that he'd end up falling straight into the blades the mechanical device possessed unless he found a way to solve his current predicament.

As though a switch had gone off in his head, Sasuke found the perfect answer to his question.

Still falling from the air, the Last Uchiha twirled his body into a somersault, and dived towards the contraption. Years and years of honing reflexes, agility, dexterity and athletics were the only thing that mattered as he swallowed the lump he didn't know he had in his throat. He felt the rotating blades cut off a small section of his spiky black hair as he just barely passed through the whirlwind of death. He'd clearly have to get a different haircut afterwards, but that was not the topic on his mind as he righted himself, and with all the strength he could muster, he zeroed in his eyes on his target and stretched out his hands like a flying circus performer leaping into the hands of his partner. His hands just barely managed to find its mark, forcefully grabbing on to the metal railing of the flying contraption, creating a forceful stop to his harsh descent.

It would only be much later that Uchiha Sasuke would realize the insane fact that he had saved his own life by _catching_ a helicopter in mid-air.

His plan was almost perfect, except for one minor detail. He did not account for his own strength being supplemented by the force of gravity and the speed at which he had been descending from the sky which was almost equivalent to the max speed of a Bugatti Veyron. Anyone with basic understanding of physics would clearly understand the implications.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!"

"This isn't an airplane you idiot! What just happened?"

"Sir! There's a guy hanging from the bottom of our helicopter!"

"Where the hell did he come from? Damn it! We're losing control!"

Sasuke was a genius, but he was sure even _Naruto_ would be smart enough to realize that when a flying device started spinning haphazardly, it was most definitely not a good sign.

The flying contraption twirled in the air like a Frisbee of the gods, all the while, the black haired teen struggled to hold on as the device spiraled out of control. The rotating blades slammed into the glass windows of a nearby skyscraper, tearing it apart like razor sharp fangs through tissue paper and began raining the sharp debris onto the last Uchiha as he felt his grip slowly loosening. Then he noticed the metal railing giving way.

"Abandon ship!"

"This isn't a ship either! Gah, just grab the bloody parachute you idiot!"

Sasuke watched with fascination as the two men within the contraption jumped out, he questioned the sanity of their actions, jumping towards their own demise, right up until he saw large bags deploy from their backpacks and lead them gliding to safety.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed as he realized that hopefully there was a spare of those bags left inside the contraption. Until a stray thought entered his mind.

' _Wait… are these things capable of flying themselves?_ '

As though answering his question, the flying contraption spiraled into a mad descent, clearly no longer being maneuvered by any sentient creature, it slammed into the side of a building with enough force to completely loosen the Uchiha's grip, sending him falling away from the doomed aircraft. Of course, the fuel tank had chosen that moment to be pierced through by a dislodged piece of metal, just as said metal scrapped against the building, the resulting friction generating sparks that made contact with the gasoline.

 _BOOM!_

Sasuke was glad that he lost his grip as he watched the contraption go up in a ball of flames that illuminated the night sky. The fire reminded Sasuke of his Gokakyu technique, possessing neither the power nor the control as the searing heat of the flames did nothing but char the already damaged clothes he had, but did not otherwise harm his skin. However, the force of the explosion did end up propelling Sasuke plunging through the air once more without any semblance of control. Only this time around, he had nothing left to grab on to as he finally crashed through the roof of a building, falling through wood, steel and glass as he impacted on the cold hard floor.

And thus, Uchiha Sasuke realized an amusing fact.

He loved the sky, yet he hated falling. He hated falling so very much.

At the very least, all he had confirmed from the troublesome ordeal was that he still possessed, at least so some extent, his high durability. He crashed through a roof from several feet in the air, and other than the painful stinging he could feel from his back, he was otherwise unharmed. He calmly stood up and brushed off the glass and dust from his body, almost being stark naked as his clothes were nearly nonexistent at this point.

His icy dispassionate eyes opened themselves as he stared at the hole he had made in the ceiling, and more specifically, he was irritated at the constant blaring he could hear in the room he was in, as though it was the sound of alarm.

His onyx eyes glanced towards the room as he noted that there was nothing but racks of clothes as far as he could see. Aisles lined up one after the other as well as mannequins which sported extravagant forms of outfits, all of which he had never seen before.

Between the blaring sound of the alarm, the resounding thuds of footsteps and echoes of yells, Uchiha Sasuke discarded his tattered robes and hastily put on a form-fitting black hoodie, a pair of dark blue jeans and black sneakers, before sneaking out of through a glass window. It was almost insultingly easy for him to escape the poor excuses for guards, they never bothered to look up, nor did they ever detect his presence. He could have as well assassinated all of them without any of them being the wiser and been on his merry-way.

There was just one fact the Uchiha quickly noted. No one had chakra.

It was unfathomable for someone who had lived his entire life believing that every single living thing in existence possessed chakra to live, and without that energy, nothing could exist. Albeit, knowing that Chakra had been given to mankind by the Sage of Six Paths in his own world, did serve to reduce the shock factor. It was all the confirmation he needed to realize that he certainly was no longer in the elemental nations.

 _BEEEP!_

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts once he spotted a rapidly moving metal box with people inside charging straight for him. He dodged out of the way with a start, only to notice _another_ one charging at him.

"Get off the road you imbecile!"

Sasuke found himself finally at the designated walking area for pedestrians and realized that people around him were staring at him, most of them however had weird small devices in their hands which they used to look at him that kept flashing lights at him. It was both annoying and discomforting.

' _I'm drawing too much attention to myself…_ ' Sasuke realized that he needed to gain information. If he could not rapidly adapt to this society, then he needn't worry about Kaguya finishing him off, the world would probably do it for her.

Perhaps that was her true reason for sending him here? He could not be entirely sure.

If there was one thing for certain, it was that Uchiha Sasuke had entered into the world with a bang.

* * *

~~~~~ _Devil's Dark Knight Revamped_ ~~~~~~

' _I am in a world massively populated by idiots._ ' Those words where the only thing that came to the black haired teen's mind after he had effortlessly broken into a library and spent several hours combing anything and everything he could find under the labels of history, geography, government and literature.

It was not common knowledge, but the Uchiha brain was capable of rapidly assimilating information at a rapid pace, and those with the Sharingan activated also gained a very high chance of developing an eidetic or photographic memory. This was because the Sharingan slowed down the perception of time and allowed vivid clarity needed to be able to copy jutsu and techniques, as such, their brains were hardwired to be capable of absorbing information at a more rapid pace. Sasuke, who had mastered his Sharingan to the ultimate stage of Eternal Mangekyo, had the blessing and curse of an eidetic memory, even without the active use of the eyes.

It was something he had put to great use as he had piled up books to his side, reading everything he could find, sparing no topic, no page left unturned. It was also why he had decided that the humans of this world where all idiots.

' _So much information… all of it, available for free at the local library, and then there's this…'_ there was no small amount of amazement within him, as in the Elemental Nations, Shinobi guarded information with their lives. Even the tiniest slip ups could lead to the destruction of an entire hidden village.

Uchiha Sasuke had discovered the existence of the internet. A global network of interconnected computers, sharing information about almost every possible facet of human existence, and it was all available, for _free_.

' _The most powerful tool created by humanity, possessing infinite power and knowledge at their fingertips… and they use it to pointlessly argue, display their shallow empty lives and watch the naked bodies of other people performing sexual acts…_ '

Sadly, Uchiha Sasuke had also discovered the existence of pornography. And he had never been more disgusted in his life. He had nothing against sex, no, what he had against it was the act of recording what was supposed to be an intimate moment between people, and then broadcasting it for others to watch. Hell, not even whores in the Elemental Nations would agree to that. And then there were the genres… Sasuke almost shuddered.

' _The power to literally learn anything they want at any time they wish… and yet, they use it to make themselves dumber than ever. Not even Naruto would be that idiotic._ '

Naruto might not be the sharpest tool in the box, but at least he possessed the never-ending drive to learn more and improve himself on whatever he could. As such, it was almost needless to say that Sasuke had developed a very bad impression of humans in the new world.

It had taken him a while at first, but Sasuke was steadily getting used to the Computer System he was using to browse information. He had discovered that he was in a remote island nation called Japan, which belonged to the larger continent of Asia. Which meant that this world was slightly more vast than anything he had experienced back home.

For now though, he need to figure out a way to unlock his chakra, but even then, he still needed to be able to find a way back home. He didn't have any techniques that could allow him to get back, so his goal for now was to get a base of operations until he regained his chakra, then figure out a way to return home.

Though, his major concern now was a lack of identity. From what he had gathered, all individuals had cards or items called passports which allowed them to be identified as a living person who existed, if people had no proof of his existence or even the tiniest of medical records, it would quickly bring suspicion towards him. He couldn't have that happen though, and as such, he already decided on his next course of action.

"Create an identity, garner a base of operations and proceed from there." He muttered slightly as he deleted the web history of the browser he was using, and closed the page detailing the location of the office in which he'd have to create an identity. Now, all he needed was to proceed with his plan.

"Hey! How did you get in here?"

Sasuke muttered a silent swear to himself, how inept of him to not have noticed that someone had entered the library. Until he glanced around and realized that outside was broad daylight. Though he could have sworn it was midnight when he broke in.

' _How long have I been here?_ ' he could have sworn it only felt like a few minutes.

Sasuke glanced over to the source of the voice, it was a young woman, he noted that she was clearly in her early twenties, she had on what the world considered a formal 'office' skirt and a jacket over a button-up blue top. There was a tag on her shirt which stated her name as 'Meguri Kiko' indicated that she was the assistant librarian of the library. Her glasses stared at him with suspicion, her blue eyes twinkled with annoyance as her dark hair which was tied up to a bun glistened under the light.

"Are you the assistant librarian?" he already knew the answer, he just needed to distract her long enough to make a swift escape.

The young woman gave him a look that made him feel stupid. "No! I'm the Mayor of Townsville!"

Sasuke paused, the response had been completely unexpected "Was that Sarcasm?"

The woman shook her head and sighed "Just my luck. I finally meet a younger, cute guy, but sadly he's not too quick on the uptake. I'm starting to see why you needed to break into a library."

Sasuke's left eye twitched, he did not take insults kindly. "….."

"Look gaki, you're cute but I can't let this slide. This goes two ways, one, you return whatever it is you stole, and I let you walk out of here with a warning, two, you refuse and I get the police here faster than you can blink."

Sasuke locked his gaze at the woman, nonchalant nature still in place as he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone "I didn't steal anything. I came here in search of information."

Kiko gave him a skeptic glance "You expect me to believe, that in this day and age, a teenage boy, broke into a library in the dead of night, to read books?"

The last Uchiha tilted his head as though he didn't understand why she was so skeptic. "Yes."

"Wow. That's really something."

 _Riiing!_

" _This is Kuoh General Police Station, how may we be of service to you?_ "

Sasuke's eyebrows rose and which was the equivalent to most people's jaw dropping as he spotted the woman with a device he now recognized as a cellphone in hand.

"This is the Meguri Kiko, Assistant Librarian from the General Library, I've got a teenage lunatic who broke into the place claiming he came _to read_."

Sasuke didn't need to hear any more, the echoing laugh of disbelief over the phone was more than enough mockery for one day. He dashed towards the woman, swiped the phone from her hands, and landed a swift painless chop to the back of her neck that instantly knocked her out. He calmly placed the woman on a nearby chair as he pulled up his hoodie. He meant the woman no harm, but he could not let himself get caught by any law enforcement agency when he technically did not exist. If this world was anything like his, he'd be captured, interrogated, and if found wanting, killed.

He walked away before casting a last glance at the woman's unconscious form.

' _Perhaps they're not_ all _idiots after all._ '

* * *

~~~~~~ _The Devil's Dark Knight_ : Revamped ~~~~~~

Seventy Two Hours.

That was how long Sasuke had moved from place to place, with neither sleep nor food, continuing his mission till the point of near exhaustion. Twelve Hours had been dedicated to research at the nearest cyber café. Research of all sorts and kinds that had left him with a more adequate knowledge of the workings of the world. The remaining sixty hours however, had been utilized to the fullest.

Irrespective of which, within the seventy two hours of Uchiha Sasuke's arrival in a new world, he had proved that he possessed the ability to become the greatest infiltration specialist in Konoha. He had successfully entered and exited several high-ranking government buildings in Japan to generate or falsify information, on several accounts, so far without getting caught. He had taken great pains to ensure that everything he did couldn't be traced directly back to him, and as such to ensure maximum confidentiality in his actions.

He walked towards a restaurant feeling somewhat content as he had fabricated the backstory of his existence, possessed a bank account, generated fake medical records, and now possessed an I.D. card as well as a passport which certified him as a citizen of Japan. His backstory was a relatively simple one, in which his parents had been shot during a mugging attempt back in his youth, leaving him the sole inheritor of their family fortune.

Somewhere in the multiverse, a bat-themed vigilante sneezed.

Regardless, the family fortune mentioned however, was something that Sasuke had actually acquired quite easily. Sasuke had never exactly lived in the lap of luxury, though he had been the son of the leader of the Uchiha Clan, he had enjoyed a somewhat modest lifestyle, and after his clan had been annihilated, he had continued a lifestyle of simplicity. He however realized that money was a major factor in this world, since he could not simply use his Sharingan to hypnotize people, a well-placed bribe here and there could work similarly. It was nothing more than another tool in his arsenal. Regardless of which, simply by falsifying key documents at certain places, and the addition of a few zeros to others, he was now a millionaire who owned one of the far off manors in Kuoh. He had personally selected that manor, utilizing the mapping tools of the internet to find the perfect hideout, as it was not only hard to reach and even harder to find as it was near the very end of the forests, it also possessed an underlying network of caves he had found connected to it. These would serve as a bunker and hideout for him to utilize in his goal of training for Kaguya's return.

Sasuke was however, now thoroughly exhausted. He'd been riding from place to place on a stolen power-bike, something which had led him into several cop chases due to originally being unable to drive it properly, but he had not stopped once to eat or to sleep. He had been fighting for days in the war before he was sent to this world, and upon arriving here he had spent another three days without food or water. He was starving and he was exhausted.

He entered into the dinner, drawing strange looks from its occupants as he walked up to the counter and took a seat.

"What'll ya have kid?" the man at the counter stared at him, and Sasuke simply gave a nonchalant shrug that was imperceptible to untrained eyes.

"Anything." He wasn't picky about food, and as such, the man simply shrugged, and went back into the kitchen.

He came back out with an extra-large bowl and placed it in his front.

' _Of course… it just had to be this… ._ ' Sasuke didn't really have it in him to refuse the meal, so he broke apart his chopsticks, muttered a small prayer and dove into his bowl of miso ramen. He could swear that he heard the triumphant chants of the Uzumaki as the first strand entered his mouth.

Sasuke had nothing against ramen, other than feeling it was unhealthy to eat the food all the time, he actually didn't mind it. Though it was Naruto's best meal, Sasuke would throw up if he had to eat the stuff every day.

"Good stuff eh?" Sasuke said nothing as he glanced to the man by his side, only to freeze when he noticed the man's badge and uniform. He was a somewhat young police officer in his late twenties, he was physically fit and had a mop of messy brown hair on his head, and Sasuke could have sworn the man had tattoos on his arm.

' _No… he should have no reason to suspect me… though I've been in more than one car chase in the last three days…'_ Sasuke calmed his mind as he realized that there was a police officer beside him and any suspicious activity would instantly throw a wrench in all his plans.

It was the only day in history Uchiha Sasuke finished an entire bowl of ramen.

"Wait a minute… you…!"

' _Damn it!'_ Sasuke remained motionless and ignored the man as the police officer glanced towards him with a suspicious gaze. It seemed he had been recognized, if he fought back or ran with so many witnesses present, he'd become a wanted felon. All his hard work would be for naught.

"Hey kid, aren't you…"

Sasuke prepared himself to make a hasty retreat as his fingers clenched tightly against his empty bowl.

"…supposed to be in school by now?"

' _What?'_ Sasuke was not sure if he had heard correctly.

"Don't tell me you're one of those delinquents skipping out of school and class! I won't have it on my watch!"

Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged by the arm, still slightly unsure as to the rather swift change of events. He then remembered that unlike the shinobi nations in which you were considered an adult as soon as you were made a Genin, in this world you had to reach a certain age before you could be considered legal enough to work and manage on your own. In most countries, the minimum age was eighteen, while in others it was twenty-one. Sasuke was currently seventeen or so, but put down his legal age as eighteen due to the fact that his birthday may or may not have passed during the war.

"Actually officer," he noted the man's name on his tag "Officer Shen, I'm new in town..." The man never gave him the chance to finish.

"Yeah, and I'm the Prime Minister of England. Come on kid, do you think I'd fall for a half-assed excuse like that? The only school for several miles is Kuoh Academy, so if you're really new in town, let's see what the principal has to say about enrolling you."

And as such, that was the tale of how Uchiha Sasuke found himself enrolled as a student in the prestigious Kuoh Academy.

And that was how his legend began.

* * *

~~~~~~~~ _The Devil's Dark Knight: Revamped_ ~~~~~~~

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Jet dark hair styled into the form of a crow's wings, concealing a section of his left eye, sharply chiseled chin like the legendary masterpieces of Leonardo Da Vinci, possessing a deific unblemished face of the kinds in which Narcissus would cast away his clothes and bow down in worship. Unyielding onyx eyes mirroring only the purest quality of ebony, tall muscular figure like a god of Olympics, perfectly balanced for both speed and strength. He was shrouded by an aura of mystery and nonchalance like an angel that had risen from the river Styx and he carried himself like as though he was the being that had tempted the devil to tempt Eve. It would be no exaggeration to claim that if the Goddess Aphrodite and the original Lucifer had ever had a child, this man would be him.

Thus, it was no surprise at all as on the first day Sasuke had found himself in the pitiful excuse for formal education, he had garnered the immediate adulation from the entire female population of the Academy. Throwing in the fact that on his first ever appearance three days ago, he was accompanied by a police officer, he had automatically gained a 'Bad Boy' reputation. And for some unknown mystery of the universe, girls loved bad boys.

"Okay… um, Uchiha-san, you can take a seat in the back row behind Tsubaki-san." The teacher laughed awkwardly, mostly because he had asked Sasuke to introduce himself and he'd done just that, going straight only for his name and adding absolutely nothing else. Not that the man was aware that the only reason the Uchiha was in his third year class was because of his falsified age. Though he was well aware of how almost all the girls in his class room spotted blushes and others were drooling with sparkly, heart shaped eyes.

The man continued with the class unperturbed, while Sasuke simply glanced outside staring through the window at the slowly falling leaves of the Cherry blossom trees. With each passing second, he could feel his irritation swell up within him. He mocked the entire system of formal education, paying an exorbitant sum of money simply to learn things one could acquire with the use of the internet.

Most importantly, he had better things to do than sit down in a class room filled with moronic hormonal teens that had never seen a hard day in their lives.

None of them had fought a war or were in the midst of fighting one, none of them had taken a life, yet alone many. None of them had gone through hell for the sake of their clan or village, none of them had fought in battles, none of them would survive three minutes against an academy student. They were pathetic sheep! Useless in the eyes of the world and in the grand scheme of existence! Sasuke found the teenagers of this world to be severely lacking in any form of idiosyncrasy, they all moved and thought the same way, all followed the same path leading to a sub-standard life of labour and work, in an attempt to derive the money they needed to live.

Sasuke honestly felt that he was like the great Artist Leonardo Da Vinci, being forced to sit in an art class of artistic retards, taught by a blind old man who's Alzheimer's had far outstripped the limits of senility. Each and every minute was a minute wasted in which he could be doing something more. Something greater.

The Uchiha let out a soft tsk as he stared at through the window. Speaking of minutes, Sasuke had realized that his perception of time was extremely odd for some weird reason. On occasions, what would feel like nothing but a few minutes to him, would actually be hours in real time. The only possible explanation he could come up with was that time in this new dimension moved slower than time back at the elemental nations. It was a key reason as to why he needed to leave as soon as possible. It would be horrific to return, only to realize that the dobe was now an old man while he was still young, which would make the battle against Kaguya a highly impossible challenge to conquer. Regardless, it had the unfortunate side effect of having him possibly gaze into space for what he felt was a couple of minutes, when more time than that had passed. It was also the reason he now sported a digital watch wherever he went. And almost as expected, Sasuke's eyebrow rose slightly as he heard the bell ring. He could have sworn it was a forty minute class and he had only been there for three minutes, not that he was complaining of course.

"Hello Uchiha-san." Sasuke said nothing as he stared at the cherry blossom tree in the window. He did not need to face the girl speaking to him to register her presence, he could do so through the faint reflection he could see of her through the window. She possessed dark long hair, almost of the shade of indigo, carried an aura of a refined woman or perhaps a shrine maiden, possessed a slightly authoritative tone of voice blended in with a semi-sultry appeal. Her stance was firm, feet neither too apart nor too close, hands held in front of herself in a manner that an older sister would do when talking to her younger ones. Perhaps, what caught the barest of Sasuke's interests was the smile plastered on her face that almost reeked of insincerity. The smile would fool anyone else, but not a well-trained shinobi, and certainly not an Uchiha.

"My name is Himejima Akeno and I'm the class representative." The voice had slightly developed a somewhat strained quality to it which vanished before she completed her sentence. Sasuke had originally assumed she was a delusional teenage girl wanting to confess her attraction until he noticed her stance and smile, she was neither nervous nor was she embarrassed, neither uncertain nor self-conscious. He immediately threw that idea to the wind when she introduced herself, he assumed her role was to give him a tour of the school or answer any questions he might possess. He still noted however from her tone that she was not used to being ignored.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I hope you're enjoying the school so far." There was a slight edge to her voice once more. Sasuke therefore _confirmed_ that she most definitely wasn't used to being ignored. Unfortunately for her, he didn't care.

"Hn."

Her eye had twitched slightly, her fingers had tightened subtly, and the smile she possessed had stretched even further than before. All this, the Uchiha had observed while he gazed at her faint reflection through the window.

"Ah, there's no need to be shy Uchiha-san, I know it must be difficult adapting to a new school with so many people you don't know." She smiled softly.

She was baiting him, trying to provoke a response out of him. Traditionally, shyness was related to meekness and calling anyone who possessed a large ego shy, would almost always make them react in a defensive or boisterous way in order to prove that they were not shy. It was a subtle form of reverse-psychology. Unfortunately for Himejima Akeno, she did not realize a simple fact.

"Hn."

Uchiha Sasuke was immune. The legendary grunt-response had been one thing that the Uchiha was known for during his Academy days. Ironically, the only one who could ever get him to say more than that had been the person who had eventually been put on his team. Uzumaki Naruto possessed a tenacity in which the Uchiha felt it was extremely satisfying to destroy. And as such only the blonde dobe could ever get a rise out of him. And this woman was no Uzumaki Naruto.

"I have been assigned to offer you an extensive tour of the Academy, if you would be kind enough to grant me this privilege."

Sasuke idly noted that she'd reverted to formal language and her tone had become completely level, though he could detect the faintest traces of sarcasm within.

"I don't need a tour guide." He didn't, he'd already memorized the entire school on his first visit, while being dragged by the arm by a police officer.

"Ah, it's a relief to hear your voice Uchiha-san; I'd almost feared that my newest classmate was incapable of speech."

This time around Sasuke did finally turn his gaze towards the woman.

"I simply don't like wasting my breath."

Her eyebrows furrowed, her lips became a thin line, and she slowly began losing all pretense of cordiality.

"Oh? I do apologize, I was unaware you were inept at simple social interaction."

There was a sudden silence in the room, the girls who had been calmly watching the ordeal in the background froze like the immobile spectators of animated tournaments. Himejima Akeno was always polite and refined, she had never harshly scolded nor indirectly mocked anyone before. Yet, within a few minutes of meeting the new student, she had done both. They were torn as to who they should support.

Those words had however struck a chord in Sasuke, partly because there was an element of truth to them, he had never been a sociable person, but yet no one had ever outright told him that fact to his face, and done so in a manner that belittled him. She was slowly beginning to genuinely irritate the shinobi.

"Your apology is not needed Akeno, and neither is your presence."

"I do not recall granting you permission to address me so informally Uchiha-san."

Uchiha Sasuke slowly rose from his seat, he gazed her into her eyes with his own dispassionate orbs and spoke clearly, his voice easily echoing through the silent room.

"Your permission was never required."

The tension in the room had thickened like the native made soup of an African kitchen. No one moved, no one said a word, no one dared to interrupt the confrontation. To the girls, it was like the ultimate battle of Yamato Nadeshiko versus a rogue who would not conform to neither manners nor polite conversation.

Thankfully, the tension diffused before the situation could escalate any further.

"Making trouble on your first day Uchiha-san?"

Shitori Souna, the student council president had arrived on the scene, flanked beside her was Tsubaki, her vice-president, and Genshirou Saji, one of the members of the Student Council.

"Hn." The Uchiha said nothing else as he broke eye contact, he dispassionately grabbed his briefcase which contained a few books and placed it on his shoulder.

If only he had his Sharingan, that girl, who was nothing more than a mere civilian that had the gall to mock him, would be groveling at his feet as he placed her in a Genjutsu.

He walked past Akeno and utterly ignored Sona as he headed for the exit.

"Oi Bastard! You can't just ignore Kaicho like tha-" Genshirou Saji froze as he could have sworn he witnessed his life flash before his eyes as he was stabbed by the teen.

" _Shut up._ "

The slightest application of Killing Intent, the one thing that thankfully required no chakra to use, was focused with deadly accuracy on the boy and slammed into him with the force of a train.

No one else had felt it, no one else had sensed it as it was focused on only one target, so to the observers in the room, Uchiha Sasuke had simply told Saji to shut up, and after the mysterious teen left, the boy held his stomach and threw up his breakfast on Sona and Akeno before collapsing to the floor.

Had anyone spotted the Uchiha's face at that moment, they could have sworn his normally passive expression had subtly changed as his lips twitched into a cold, satisfied smirk.

Chakra or no, Uchiha Sasuke was Uchiha Sasuke. He was an Ex-Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, S-Rank Missing Nin, Brother of Uchiha Itachi, student of The Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi and the infamous Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. There was nothing he could not accomplish if he put his mind to it.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't trapped in with the world.

The world was trapped in, _with him_.

And with that, so began the making of the _Dark Prince_ of Kuoh Academy.

And thus began the Legend of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **And This was a rather lenghty second prologue eh? I felt that most fics don't usually expatiate better on how one arrives into the DxD world, and decided to leave the 'devilification' to the second part of the prologue. This is AU, so, please note that there will be slight differences. Though you'll have to see them all to yourself. It's been so long that i last typed so I hope I haven't lost my touch, especially in the Characterization of Sasuke. Well, hope you enjoy!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 _ **Illusionary Reality, out.**_


	2. Prologue: Exodus

**A/N: So here's the second chapter... published a day before Valentine's Day because I finally have a girlfriend. To all you lanky literature/anime/video game nerds in glasses here's to you! You can do it! You can get that girl!**

 **Er-hem. Now, that aside, there is the apparent issue of the fact that:**

 **1\. High School isn't obligatory in Japan.**

 **2\. Most people assume that this re-write will be the same as the original.**

 **3\. People are either saying that Kaguya will one hit K.O. The Great Red, or that the reverse is the case.**

 **The first one, I didn't know about, but i'll still find a way to roll with it. The second is expected, seeing as everyone is using the basis of the previous fic to judge the re-write. Here's the thing, this is AU, and from this chapter you'll sharply notice the difference. Finally, the third issue is just pointless.**

 **I will make it clear on that issue: I don't care.**

 **I don't care about who is stronger, and I'm not going to base my fic using someone's 'Stat Sheets'. I'm here to write a compelling story, not argue about the strength levels of fictional beings. So if the Great Red wins, deal with it, if Kaguya wins, deal with it.**

 **Finally, to those amusing flamers who ignored my pm... (I'm looking at you Zentari-chan) thanks for taking time to read my fic and i hope you keep reviewing!**

 **Now let's go!**

 **The Devil's Dark Knight**

 **Prologue: Exodus**

 **Dimensional Gap**

Ophis watched with fixed curiosity as the battle between the Great Red and the strange goddess raged on, blasts of fire, energy and gravity being warped and shot throughout the entirety of the massive space of nothingness.

Her home was getting too rowdy for her liking.

Irrespective of which, the battle had begun seemingly evenly, but Ophis quickly realized a factor that she had seemingly missed in all her time in existence.

She had _greatly_ underestimated the strength of the Dragon of Dragons. No, not just his strength, she had also underestimated his intelligence. He was a being who could detect the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents in seconds; he was a being who drew power from the infinite dreams of life forms.

She would need to improve the number of people in her Brigade if she truly hoped to chase him out. Recent events had also made her to re-evaluate the usefulness of the young man who had been thrust into the Gap.

He could still prove useful to a great extent, and as such she had bequeathed him with a gift, which in turn had a side effect. The boy's power was too vast and too great, as such she had needed him to maintain anonymity otherwise on entering the world he would have garnered the attention of every god and every faction.

She had then injected bits of her power into his system, reaching towards all his gates and every last kentetsu in his system to seal away all the excess energy which poured out of him. It would have the unexpected side-effect of sealing his ability to use chakra however, but she had thought ahead.

The seal was temporary, as her power was incapable of holding back the boy's chakra continuously for an extended period of time. By then however, she'd have had him join her Khaos Brigade, so there was no real reason to be worried, it wasn't like he could possibly get himself killed before the seal wore off.

Her 'gift' however had been something else entirely. It would simply _amplify_ whatever _genetic ability_ or _specialty_ he possessed and take it _up to eleven_. For instance, using it on someone with the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction would maximize the potency of that ability to the point in which the very energy of that person would be destructive. The person's very sweat and blood would possess the same destructive power as the genetic ability, and would corrode through whatever it impacted. Essentially, the closest comparison would be comparing his power to a guitar, and then her 'gift' was a loud speaker which would broadcast the sounds of the guitar and make it much louder.

She however had no idea as to what Genetic ability the young man had possessed, or if he even possessed a genetic ability whatsoever. Though, she'd have to find out eventually. She had originally assumed it would be a bad idea to amplify the hidden powers of someone whose strength was unknown, but she was the Dragon God of _Infinity_. She had no fear of him defeating her. If he refused to join her crew, she'd simply find a way to strip him of his power and hand him over to the goddess.

Her attention snapped back to the battle once she spotted the goddess crash into a floating pillar of earth with a pained grunt.

It seemed the battle was slowly reaching its conclusion.

Kaguya panted as she stared at the beast before her, unable to believe that _she_ of all people, with all the power at her disposal, was slowly losing ground. It wasn't that she was losing, no, it was that she'd never been fought close to a draw before. Admittedly, she hadn't expected the being in front of her to be so resilient.

And she had been met with a rather harsh culture shock.

"How is it that my Truth Seeking Balls are not fatal you? It is capable of negating all ninjutsu, and yet, your flames are not dispersed by it."

" **That's because I'm not using Ninjutsu.** "

"What? Then how are you…"

The Great Red grinned he sported several scars as well, but the phrase 'you should see the other guy' applied quite well in his situation " **It had come to my attention during our battle, that you have an unlimited amount of chakra in your system. And that is your limitation.** "

"I do not understand where you are going with this." Kaguya had a quizzical expression on her face, unable to understand what the being was saying.

" **You only have access to just that, chakra. It seems you originate from a world of purely chakra wielders, your techniques all utilize chakra, and your defenses all require chakra.** " The great red explained.

" **As such, even the fire which exists in your world possesses chakra, in which those annoying floating black balls could negate, as it negates the chakra in the elements. I however, do not use chakra.** "

"Impossible! All beings require chakra to live! You cannot exist without chakra!"

" **That is your mistake woman. This is a different world and as such, different rules apply here. In this world there are several forms of energy in such as ki, reiatsu, mana, magicka and prana, which exists alongside chakra.** " Kaguya appeared entranced by his words, never once imagining that other forms of energy existed in the world other than chakra.

" **You have never fought against an opponent who wielded energy other than chakra, you are too tailored to fighting opponents wielding it, and as such several techniques which would be fatal to most of your kind can be shrugged off by myself with ease. And that is why you are destined to lose.** "

"Impossible…" Kaguya muttered her eyes wider than ever. She was the priestess who had eaten from the God Tree, the most powerful fruit in existence, she was the woman who had sired the legacy of the Sage of Six Paths. Her one defining trait in life was that she was all-powerful, there was no contest, no challenge. No one could defeat her, not even her sons or her own children, and the most they had ever been able to accomplish was simply sealing her away. Now, she was being told by a large beast, that there were beings which existed in the universe that were just as powerful, or perhaps even more so than she.

It was blasphemous.

The Rabbit Goddess cast aside all pretense of composure as she began firing S-Rank jutsu in reckless abandon "I am Kaguya Otutsuki, I am the being who ate the fruit of the God Tree and gained power like no other. I am the one destined to end all human suffering! I am the one destined to create peace for the world! You can not defeat me!"

She charged of a particularly dangerous Lava Release jutsu as she roared "I! Am! A! God!"

The Great Red knew she was not to be underestimated and even though he scoffed, he maintained great focus to evade her attacks " **You are nothing but a big piranha in a shallow lake. Once you stream into the ocean, you realize that there exist beings with sharper teeth.** "

The Great Red fanged a grin in which all his teeth showed. " **In the ocean, even the piranha is a mere meal to the shark.** "

Kaguya gave a malicious glance towards the being in front of her, "Shark? Piranha? Such measly comparisons are beneath me, and I will squash you like the overgrown reptile you are." The Truth-Seeking Balls surrounded her figure and instantaneously healed her wounds, leaving her looking and feeling as refreshed as though she had not just fought a catalytic battle.

Her eyes gleamed with a deadly light as she summoned a large amount of chakra, and the Great Red immediately knew to be on his guard once he spotted her point all her fingers at his direction. "This is one technique you cannot so easily shrug off. Goodbye Dragon of Dragons."

With but a tiny whisper, she uttered the name of the technique.

"All-Killing Ash Bones **."**

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~Devil's DK Revamped ~~~~**_

* * *

 **Kuoh Town**

From the very first day the leader of the Grigori set his eyes on Vali Lucifer, the wielder of the Longinus Sacred Gear Divine Dividing, and the English Dragon Albion, Azazel, the leader of the Grigori had always none that the boy's lust for power would be his own undoing.

"Fishing again?"

Azazel smirked slightly as he reeled in a fish with his pole, unhooked the creature's mouth and gently tossed it into a bucket.

"It's relaxing. You're too high-strung Vali. You should try it some time."

Azazel was no fool. He knew that Vali was the descendant of the original Lucifer, and as his suspicions continued to climb, he felt that the boy had become part of a rather dangerous and powerful organization that was slowly making its way into the work works.

"I have something else to attend to."

It of course had to do with the fact that the boy couldn't properly lie to him. His first ever excuse for his disappearance was that he had found a beautiful woman who was strong, and had gone on a date with her which consisted of the two of them fighting all day long.

"Ah, another date then?" the general of the fallen angels asked wryly.

Ironically, as Azazel eventually got to know, it wasn't a total lie. What was a lie however was of him winning the fight when she had in actually beaten the life out of him. Then again, even Azazel would be somewhat hard pressed to fight against Kuroka, the infamous stray devil. Her Senjutsu was insanely difficult to get past, and even then, she could manipulate space and time, however she was only limited to space. Being the last of the Nekoshou, she was also undoubtedly amongst the strongest of her kind.

"No."

Azazel said nothing as he simply nodded. So far, he was aware of the existence of the Khaos Brigade and he was aware of the leader of the organization. The goals however still eluded him. Irrespective of which, their members were all powerful individuals and some of them had even been generously hand-picked by Ophis herself. They had made no outward threat or attempt to disturb the peace of the world, and as such, their existence was still largely regarded as a myth.

"Be sure to make some new friends, Albion and I alone don't aren't exactly the best of company."

Azazel did, to an extent care about the well-being of the young man beside him. If even it was only to ensure that he did not end up following the footsteps of his ancestors before him.

"I don't need any friends."

Sadly, it was perhaps too late.

* * *

~~~~~~~ Devil's Dark Knight: Revamped ~~~~~~

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Vali slowly walked into an abandoned building, scrunching up his nose in slight distaste as he breathed in the dusty air and batted away stray spider webs. His feet made silent steps against the creaky wooden floor which threatened to collapse at a moment's notice. Rats scurried around the corridor, fleeing at the presence of a human back into their hiding places, which were large and small holes of multiple kinds that had occurred after years of dilapidation. The building was a complete wreck, and as such, it served as a private base for the newest member of a certain organization.

" _Partner._ "

"Yes Albion?"

" _I think that Fallen Angel is aware of what you do in his absence. He's no fool, but what I wonder is why he is yet to do anything about it."_

"Azazel has no proof against me. And other than that, he has nothing against the Brigade. So far, we've made no outward attack against any faction."

" _You do realize that all that will change very soon? That one day you will be forced to fight against him?_ "

"It makes no difference. Whether or not I am fighting Azazel or Michael, I will fight them with everything I have."

" _I see."_

"We have been partners for a while Albion, why ask me this now?"

" _Should it not be obvious Vali? It is not every day that one has a host who is in a plot to overthrow the Dragon of Infinity from her own organization._ "

"You doubt my strength?"

" _No, I doubt your conviction."_

"What?"

" _Tell me, what it is that you truly want Vali?"_

"You know this better than anyone Albion. I want power, I want the thrill of a life or death battle, and the glory that comes with victory."

Vali Lucifer was a man, who like many wanted power. He wanted the rush of excitement gained from a life or death battle, the rush of adrenaline that came with fighting an opponent similar to or more powerful than himself. He wanted to feel his heart pound within his chest and threatening to burst out like a dam of electrified water. He wanted to become the strongest of the strongest. He wanted to become the best of the best. To become a god amongst devils, and most importantly, to outshine all those who came before him.

" _Why?_ "

"Excuse me?" Vali paused mid-stride has he had an inner conversation with his Dragon.

" _Why do you want power? For what reason do you need power more so than anything else?"_

"Simple, to become the strongest devil in existence."

He was tired of being remembered only as the descendant of Lucifer. He was tired of people either walking on eggshells all around him or of them berating him for being the offspring of the devil that wanted nothing but war, violence and bloodshed.

The original Lucifer was a monster of power, but if he could surpass that power, if he could become the strongest being in existence… then perhaps…

" _Why?"_

Vali was getting somewhat annoyed "You know exactly why."

" _Yes, I do know. You need power to surpass your grandfather and his father before him. You want power to garner the respect of all those who either scorned or mocked you. Power to destroy all you oppose you, and gain all you wish you could have had."_

"Get to the point Albion."

" _The point is simple, when all is said and done, when you have attained the power you so righteously desire, when you become the strongest in existence, what then will you do?"_

Vali's delicate features twisted in a scowl "I'll be the strongest in existence-"

" _And then what?"_ Albion sharply interrupted " _You will be the most powerful being in the world, you would have become so strong you could defeat Ultimate-Class Devils in a single punch, when you have attained the peak of your power, what will you do?_ "

Vali tsked in annoyance "You seem to know all the answers today. Why don't you figure it out?"

Albion remained silent for several seconds. " _I have. I have seen the outcome of your fate, and that is what brings me to our conversation."_

Albion sighed, the voice of the legendary dragon coming out slowly as he felt much older than he actually was.

" _You will rise atop the bodies of your opponents, a mountain of corpses lie beneath your feet, but you will stand alone. You will have none with which to share your victories, none with which to share your losses, none with which to even recognize your feats. Like the king of deserted nation, you will become empty, no goal left to strive for, no willpower left to continue, and no energy left to live, a mere husk of your former self."_

"You have no way of knowing that."

" _I have time. I have lived longer than most devils and I have seen more than most dragons. You are not the first host I have had who descended down this path, and you certainly will not be the last."_

Vali was genuinely irritated at this point "So what will you then propose?"

" _Gain a true reason to live. Gain friends, companions, people who will be there for you till the bitter end, people you can support and trust. People that will make all that power you desire worth something."_

Vali scoffed out in distaste "I don't need anyone, I don't need any friends. They will slow me down... they will make me weak."

Albion said nothing, simply choosing to soak in his host's ignorance. " _For someone who so desperately wishes to leave his ancestors' shadow, you manage to excel at walking in their footsteps."_

Vali bristled in anger at the slight, increasing his footsteps as he headed towards his destination. "That's enough Albion! I don't want to hear any more of this."

The Vanishing Dragon simply reclined into the depths of his host's mind with a simple response. " _As you wish,_ Lord _Lucifer."_

Vali would eventually wonder why those two words stung him more than anything else in the world.

* * *

~~~~~~~ Devil's Dark Knight: Revamped ~~~~~~~

* * *

Vali had entered into the hidden underground room in the broken down apartment, finding a hooded figure sitting in a room with several humans chained to walls, all either unconscious or near the point of death.

"Vali Lucifer? Here? So to what do I owe this privilege?" a dark, thick voice echoed with subtle amusement.

"Cut the theatrics, I don't have much time to waste before Azazel gets suspicious."

"Ah yes, when he's not busy obsessing over Sacred Gears, that naïve fool is good at detecting when something goes amiss"

"He doesn't know you've joined the Khaos Brigade yet. And he probably won't ever suspect you of being a member."

The voice rose in intensity as the figure bristled "And what exactly are you implying?"

"That you are weak." Vali bluntly stated.

"How dare you-"

"Do not even begin to feign anger. For all the strength you possessed in the last Great War, the fact remains that as of now you are the weakest member of the entire Khaos Brigade. Almost every other member could kill you with little difficulty and you are aware of it clearly."

The voice was silent as it said nothing; still bristling in cold anger.

"I believe Ophis only allowed you to become a member out of pity, or perhaps she was in need of disposable pawns. In the grand scale of things, the only way you'll serve as a distraction against the Great Red is if he were to pause and laugh at your pitiful attempts to harm him."

"Did you simply take time out of your day to decide to mock me or is there another reason you're here?" the voice painstakingly grounded out each syllable.

Vali simply scoffed, "I am only here on Cao Cao's instruction. He wanted to inform you that there has been a slight complication. There is an unknown factor, in which Ophis has displayed interest in having him join the Brigade. We do not know who he is yet, and we are to keep out an open eye for anyone bearing her mark or energy."

"Someone was capable of catching Ophis' attention personally?"

Vali shrugged "It seems to be the case. Either way, tell your grunts to keep an open eye, not that they would be able to stand against him anyway."

The voice groused as it ignored the slight "And what exactly should I do if I find him?"

"Recruit him over to _our_ cause."

"And if he refuses?"

Vali walked towards the door and paused "He dies."

* * *

~~~~~~ Devil's Dark Knight: Revamped ~~~~~

* * *

 **Kuoh Town**

 **Kuoh Academy**

It had been four weeks since Uchiha Sasuke had enrolled in Kuoh Academy. That is, it had been twenty school days since he had enrolled. He had only been present in class five times. It drove Himejima Akeno crazy as she often tried to track him down, even using her familiar to try and trace the elusive teen down to his home.

He evaded the familiar and sent the creature on wild goose chases.

She had gone as far as checking the records to see if he had any address pasted. On tracking the address, she found herself in front of a whore house in which men thought she was a 'product'.

It was the most humiliating moment of her life that had left her with nothing but cold contempt for the boy. Rias found it amusing, however both Sona and Akeno found the teen to be infuriating. Due to the fact that besides his rather abysmal appearances once in a while, in the last series of tests conducted, he sported excellent scores.

No one knew how, and he had even been accused of cheating. He was brought forth in front of a council and asked to retake the tests with the watchful eyes of proctors. He had then baffled them by writing better than he did previously, and scoring _perfect scores_.

As such, girls in the school usually expected his appearance each day, and on the few days he did appear, excitement and activity was palatable in the air.

Today was not such day however.

Akeno and Rias were brought into Sona's office as the Student Council President had seemingly developed an obsession with the Uchiha, particularly as regards to making Saji throw up all over her. They didn't know the specifics however.

"Well Sona? Why did you ask us to come here?" Rias stated smoothly as she sat in the room, the only other occupants being Akeno and Tsubaki.

Akeno slightly wondered why Saji was nowhere to be found. She had been seeing less and less of the boy these days.

"I believe Uchiha-san has a Sacred Gear."

The statement made by Sona brought a sparkle of interest into Rias' eyes but put nothing but a scowl on Akeno's face. She could almost taste Rias' curiosity.

"Why would you think so?"

Sona nodded her head and then continued slowly "On the first day he arrived, he made Saji throw up with two words. It took a while for him to admit what happened, he said that he had _felt_ and _seen_ visions of his own death, being crucified and _stabbed_ by the Uchiha." Despite Sona's normally monotone expression, Rias could detect that sheer level of abhorrence in her tone for the Uchiha for harming her pawn.

"So an illusionary type Gear?" she asked slowly, her interest piquing to greater heights as illusion Sacred Gears were extremely rare.

"Most likely."

"And you're willingly telling me this?" The unasked question was clear as day, which was 'why didn't you take him for yourself'.

Sona remained silent, she slowly adjusted her glasses which now possessed a rather venomous appearance as it caught the light of the room and obscured her eyes, leaving nothing but blank disks that displayed nothing. "Uchiha-san is someone I'll never have as part of my peerage."

Rias rose a slight brow in disbelief, noting as even Akeno's usually placid look had squeezed into one of confusion. It was rather rare to find a promising member of a peerage, and then give that member to someone else.

On seeing their expressions, she elaborated "My entire peerage dislikes him immensely for what he did to Saji-kun. Saji-kub himself avoids him like the plague. On the days Uchiha-san comes to school, Saji-kun leaves. Simply seeing anyone with black-hair causes him to flinch, and hearing his name almost always gives him panic attacks. It would be cruel of me to put him into my peerage when all the members in it hate him."

Rias said nothing as she gazed at the calm demeanor of her friend "And you? Do you hate him?"

Sona simply adjusted her glasses slightly, there was a moment of silence in which the only the slow echo of the rustling curtains being manipulated by the outside winds was the only sound in the room.

"The only reason I haven't killed him yet is because I can't find him."

The silence in the room seemed to have developed a physical presence of the consistency of cold soup, pouring itself over the occupants with slow, chilly and uncomfortable drops.

Akeno felt a slight lump in her throat. She despised the Uchiha, yet, she did not wish him death. But this was Sitori Sona, a girl infamous for her stoicism, she did not keep grudges because she considered them to be a waste of time or energy. Never, had Akeno heard the girl state that she hated someone enough to kill them. _Never_.

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" Rias quizzically asked, she had never seen her rival get worked up about anything before.

"Overreacting? You think I am overreacting?" her mellow voice slowly boiled as her nails dug into the wooden table and left harsh imprints on the previously flawless furniture.

"Saji-kun can no longer sleep at night. Ever since Uchiha Sasuke showed him, a _devil,_ visions of being crucified on a cross, he has developed a fear of death and persecution that I cannot even begin to comprehend. He wakes up screaming about bloodshed and heresy, screaming that there's someone out there to kill him. He jumps at the slightest of noises, fidgets at every activity, attacks anything that moves or threatens him and _stabbed_ Tsubaki when he mistook her for an enemy; _three times_!"

Rias flinched. Akeno glanced at the Queen of her friend's peerage and found the Vice President of the Academy unable to look her into her eyes.

The lump in her throat vanished, and as Akeno blinked, she realized that her mind had suddenly flooded with a thousand ways she could slowly kill the Uchiha and make him beg for mercy. The thought vanished as soon as it came, but her bloodlust remained.

"This was someone who I admired somewhat for his never give up attitude and his ability to bounce back from every scenario. I preferred him when he was attempting to commit sexual acts and garner a harem. Now he is someone who attacks his own shadow if he feels that it threatens him." She scathed, and for the first time, Rias noticed that the girl actually had slight bags under her eyes.

"So forgive me if you feel that I am _overreacting._ "

"Calm down Kaicho, Rias-san didn't mean what she said." Tsubaki pleaded with the King of her peerage, before the girl took in a breath of air to regain her composure.

"I apologize… these last few weeks have been rather, stressful."

Rias said nothing, but however, she was slowly beginning to understand the reasons why Sona wanted her to take up the Uchiha.

"How… how could he have done so much damage to him? I didn't detect him do anything at all." Rias slowly spoke, watching her words to avoid angering her rival.

"I am unaware of what it is, and I have been unable to track him down properly to ask him. Of the five days he appeared in school, he always vanishes before the final bell and tracking him afterwards has proven impossible… Even when I had my entire peerage trail him, he still managed to evade them like a shadow."

"So what makes you think that I'll be able to track him down?" Rias questioned with amusing interest.

"You have a nekoshou and a dhampire in your peerage. Both of which have extremely adapted senses which could be used for tracking, if under the right management."

Rias felt her lips twitch at the subtle slight and insinuation in Sona's words "Koneko needs to know what he smells like to be able to track him, and you know why I don't use Gasper."

"Yes, you lock him up due to your inability to properly train his powers." She offhandedly remarked.

Rias' lips twitched once again, this time much more obviously "I understand that you are under a lot of stress Sona, but kindly refrain from transferring your aggression onto me."

Sona said nothing as she simply tilted her head slightly in silent apology. "So can I rely on you for this?"

Rias sighed in exasperation "You do realize you are asking me to find someone, and add him to my peerage just so you can kill him?"

"No, I want you to find him and so I can undo whatever spell he cast on Saji-kun."

"Sona…" Rias started slowly, carefully choosing her words "I don't think…"

"He _has_ to be able to undo what he did." The finality in her words were as hard as diamond, clearly leaving no room for argument.

Rias bit her lip to keep herself from speaking. This was not her rival. Her rival always had plans for the future, she did not rely on hope nor was she easily swayed by emotion. She was clearly losing her cool, and it was a sight Rias could not stand.

"And what if he can't undo what he did to Saji? What then will you do?"

"Then his death will hopefully be all it takes to return my pawn to his former self."

Rias restrained herself from raising her voice at how illogical her rival was being "You want me to let you kill someone that I will use a piece to turn into a member of my peerage, because you _hope_ it will help your pawn?"

"Yes."

Akeno placed a hand on Rias' shoulder and the girl let out a sigh as she left her words unsaid.

"Uchiha-san is a normal human, yet, he is rather infamous in the school and even around town due to how mysterious he is. His death would draw unneeded attention, and again, he is a normal human. There are chances that he didn't even know what he did. Perhaps he doesn't even know that he has a sacred gear."

Sona simply slid over a brown envelope to her, "You'll change your mind quickly about him after you realize what he's capable of. I believe Uchiha is a mercenary agent or criminal of some sort."

Rias reluctantly picked up the envelope with no small level of skepticism. She said nothing as she opened the envelope slowly, nothing that it was filled with pictures. There were mostly blurry pictures of the Uchiha, there were pictures of someone with his hair evading police in car chases, blurry pictures of someone who looked like him infiltrating buildings, and the clearest one so far was a picture of him hanging on the bottom of a helicopter.

The last one was far-fetched, it looked to be more out of an action movie than real-life, but there was no mistaking that mop of black hair.

"Where did you get these?" now Rias _was_ genuinely intrigued even more so than before.

"I have been searching for him for quite some time now, and these were available on some of the phones of certain individuals I 'investigated'." She slowly responded, and Rias found herself not wanting to know how she 'investigated' people "Now, do you still believe he is an 'average' human?"

Rias hummed to herself as she shook her head "These are rather interesting pictures, and it can't be a coincidence that someone with this particular shade of hair appears in the city the same time as the Uchiha does."

With a reluctant sigh, Rias conceded to her rival "There is still the chance that I'll be unable to find him. What will you do then?"

Sona maintained a silent gaze and expression, she said nothing, but her eyes clearly delivered the message.

"I see." Rias breathed slightly as she stood from her seat in preparation to take her leave.

"I'll do what I can, but I can make no promises."

Sona simply nodded "Thank you."

Rias chuckled, "Don't thank me just quite yet, depending on how things go, you'll still owe me a favor after this."

"Still concerned with only yourself aren't you Rias?" Sona mirthlessly asked.

"What did you expect?" the heir of the Gremory clan chuckled as she walked out of the door with her queen in tow.

"We are _devils_ after all."

* * *

~~~~~~~~ Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~

* * *

 **Outskirts of Kuoh**

 **Forest**

 **Uchiha Manor**

Uchiha Sasuke felt empty.

He did not refer to the physical emptiness of gluttons, or the spiritual emptiness of hollow prophets, but rather, the emptiness accompanied with the realization that one was idiosyncratic in a world filled with like-minded people with neither goal nor ambition and with neither knowledge nor experience.

He always had a goal, be it absurd or insane, selfish or juvenile, he had always possessed a drive that kept him moving, an unflinching will to move on with the decisions he had made in his life, he was always certain, confident, he was always busy and occupied. But now, now, he felt emptiness in purpose, his attempts to unlock his chakra proving slowly fruitful, but besides that, he had nothing else to occupy his time except training, training and more training.

There was a void deep within him which could not be filled, an endless abyss trapped within a black hole of uncertainty and discord. The expression, searching a needle in a haystack would have fit, if not for the fact that in his scenario, he didn't know he was searching for a needle. He didn't know what the needle looked like.

Perhaps, he mused to himself, the last time he remembered feeling empty was when Itachi had murdered his clan, and his mind had been reset, his dreams had been shattered, his idealistic view of life had been brutally assassinated and buried more than seven feet into the ground, in which they would never see the light of day again. However, this feeling had been momentary, a brief moment, before he dedicated all his time towards getting revenge, before he regained the vigor to buckle down and chase his goals.

Here, besides his primary goal of unlocking his chakra, he had nothing else going for him. He felt like he was lost in quicksand that had been drowned in honey and tar. Moving forward in one direction, trying to get out, but being unaware of which way would lead to his freedom, and which way would lead to his own destruction.

Then the voices returned.

He had attributed it at first to the lack of rest, as his sleep deprived mind generated random thoughts and ideas. He'd been constantly channeling his miniscule chakra through his body, trying and trying to activate his Sharingan time and again, however, with his sense of time not being in sync with the world, meditation for a few hours to him would actually be meditation for at least two days. He hadn't slept, and he'd only been eating the bare minimum of hurriedly made food and cereals which he could prepare. Either way, he had soon disregarded the notion, realizing he had gone much further without sleep before.

He recognized, that at those moments, even Naruto's usual quirky comments, or Sakura's high pitched voice would have been a welcome change. Not to mention Kakashi's aloof disposition and his ever infuriating eye-smile that made the Uchiha want to rip off his face.

He wouldn't even mind Orochimaru's insane ramblings about immortality or Kabuto's ever infuriating monotone as he worshipped the deranged man in exchange to the empty echoes of a disembodied voice.

Generally, the Uchiha ignored his solitude with training, training and more training. Or rather, before now, he could never quite say he was alone. His mind had always been occupied with the thoughts of killing Itachi that he never had time to consider the presence of other people; afterwards it was occupied with the notion of destroying Konoha to gain revenge. Not once had his thoughts ever gone to the fact that he was not alone, nor not once had he ever actively sought the company of other people.

It was slightly one of the reasons he had chosen to visit that location filled with hormonal teens doing stuff which he felt was nothing but a waste of time. He visited it at odd intervals, and left as quickly as he appeared.

That was when he realized that he was constantly being followed.

It was also when he realized that supernatural beings existed in this world.

Sasuke stepped out of his shower with a calm gait as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He scowled as he once again noted the strange faint tattoo which he possessed on his neck, something he was certainly sure did not exist before. The more he tried to access his chakra, the more visible it became. It was an infinity symbol, but however it was styled with two black snakes with red eyes, eating each other as they curved to form the symbol of endlessness. He had concluded that it was the seal blocking his chakra, and it resonated with an energy he could not identify.

Sasuke turned his gaze away from the symbol as he noted the lights of the bathroom began flashing, leading him to have an annoyed expression on his face.

The Uchiha Manor as he had redubbed it was indeed a rather large Mansion consisting of three floors and spanning several rooms. In hindsight, it was way bigger than he actually expected, and it sported things which he actively used such as a rather large outdoor swimming pool which could almost be considered to be Olympic in size. He used it to train his breath control and hopefully, to continue water walking on it once he fully unlocked his chakra. The house also sported a gymnasium which was equipped with several basic gears such as treadmills and weights, which he actually used very little. It contained a well-equipped library, a study room, a garden, a ballroom, tennis and basketball court, a large dining hall and kitchen, and a very comfy living room equipped with the finest furniture.

The lights flickered on and off at a faster pace as Sasuke dried his hair and allowed his lips to twitch into an uncomfortable line.

The manor was almost perfect with the several hidden passages which perfectly connected one another and the large hidden cave underneath that he had remodeled and reworked to his tastes adding in several computers, training equipment, and tons of cameras and monitors which supervised the activity of the entire manor. It was the greatest home one as secretive as him could wish for. Yet, it had been abandoned and forsaken, almost completely lost to the maps and forgotten by the denizens of Kuoh as the mansion existed at the very edges, so far off from civilization. Sasuke had wondered why no one had been living in the manor prior to his arrival, when it had been called Phantom-something Manor. The reason was also why he had acquired the manor so easily.

Sasuke stepped out of the huge bathroom and walked into the corridor with dark red rugs spanning down the long hallway with several rooms at every corner. He almost had his eyes twitch in irritation as he spotted several doors and windows constantly slam open and close as well as the increase in the flickering of lights.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had easily acquired the Manor because no one else wanted it. And everyone else who had lived in it had all fled from the place, sold it to other people, or died mysterious deaths.

The Manor was haunted.

As such, it had been forgotten, abandoned and deserted. It wasn't even on the local maps, and could only be found when actively searching for it, and even then one needed a specific search engine, and still, it was regarded as a burnt up mansion on most satellite renditions of the manor.

That didn't stop him though. He found it ironic that in his world ghosts were considered mere myths while demons, monsters and apparently – as he realized they were called – zombies existed. The phantom or poltergeist had been constantly trying to scare or kill the Uchiha in an attempt to make him flee from the house, slamming doors, casting shadows, animating portraits, flickering lights and so on. Sasuke had found the attempts to be nothing more than an annoyance on his part, but he however had made no communication with the ghost as of yet.

The only upside, he supposed, was that he'd learned to become an even lighter sleeper – when he did actually choose to sleep – in order to foil the ghost's constant attempts on his life. Not that there was ever an actual threat, Sasuke simply found it annoying because though he could sense the ghost at certain times, he couldn't physically interact with him and had no way to eliminate him.

Maybe he would become an exorcist to do so.

A small smirk appeared on his lips at the absurd notion. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans and a black hoodie. He almost cursed out in annoyance when his closet rapidly closed, prompting him to effortlessly dodge the wild swing of the door before it struck his head. The Ghost was seemingly getting more impudent in its attempts. The thought of the ghost had sprang up a several new ideas to his head, if ghosts existed, what else where real? What had he forsaken as myths and legends and were actually factual bits and pieces of information? Did demons also exist? Gods? Angels? Vampires and Werewolves? The last ones were somewhat absurd, but Sasuke still decided to suspend his disbelief in such a scenario.

Several people had been trying to find him, he knew they existed from Kuoh, and he knew that they somehow used cats or weird creatures that he could _feel_ weren't human in an attempt to do so. He wasn't particularly sure why, but the worst case assumption was that they had discovered that he wasn't of their dimension.

In which case, he'd have to quickly and efficiently get rid of their existence. The last Uchiha grabbed his wallet and placed it into the back of his trousers and grabbed the key to his personal bike. He somewhat enjoyed the vehicle, as it was not as constrictive as the cars and buses used, could effortlessly evade or avoid traffic, and had the freedom of mobility. He could instead run from place to place, but it was too time consuming.

He headed down a flight of stairs as his hands gently stroked the mahogany staircase, and gave an impassive gaze towards the living room in which the table and all its contents were floating in the air.

"Floating the table? Your originality astounds me."

He muttered in perfect monotone as he walked towards the levitating piece of furniture and picked up the manor key.

As Sasuke expected, the table gently dropped back on the floor with a silent echo. It seemed that the Ghost was trying to protect the manor for some weird reason, as the manor was always clean even though the Uchiha rarely cleaned it, the floors always sparkled, and even in its daily attempts to scare Sasuke, the ghost ensured that it didn't damage any of the items in the house. And on the rare occasion that a window or light bulb broke, it was fixed perfectly by the next day.

Even the candles lit on the blank white table-cloth of the dining room table never seemed to go out. Whenever it did, it was replaced almost instantaneously.

It was perhaps one of the main reasons Sasuke hadn't actively hunted it down to get rid of it, as it somewhat aided him by ensuring the manor was always spotless and always in mint condition.

The last Uchiha sported a dark expression as he attempted to open the door outwards, only to find it sealed shut. He knew it was open, but rather it was being kept close by the phantom of the manor.

"This again?" He stated loudly as he glanced through the room, noticing how all the lights had started flickering one after the other.

The Uchiha sighed when he noted several of the kitchen's silverware float in the air, knives and forks galore all turned and pointed towards him glistening with mad insanity.

The silverware shot towards him the Uchiha as he cast a bored glance towards the minor threat, closing his eyes slightly. "You don't scare me…"

Several centimeters before the cutlery could impact with him, they froze in midair as the Uchiha snapped his eyes open and shot a raging glare at the offending projectiles. "… _You bore me!"_

Killing intent radiated through the building like an ethereal phenomena, the lit candles were killed as the fire was snuffed out by an inhuman pressure that had encompassed the manor. The chandelier jingled as though it had been subjugated to the fierce winds of a raging thunderstorm, and the building groaned like the downfall of a mighty deity.

The silverware clattered to the floor, clinking like the hollow echoes of rusted bells as they remained motionless, allowing the manor door to open with a silent click.

Sasuke subdued the small smirk that threatened to show on his lips as he walked out with his hands in his pockets, slowly closing the door behind him as he pulled up his hoodie.

Had he bothered to look back, he would have spotted the wispy lights of a phantom soul converge into a single figure, revealing a thin young man with black hair, elegantly dressed in a suit, wearing white gloves and possessing a pleasant smile on his face.

"Now _you_ interest me…" the figure's red eyes gleamed as the smile curved into a wicked smirk.

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

~~~~~~~~ Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

Hyoudou Issei was a boy like many, but unlike many however, he was sadly an unrepentant pervert who wished to possess a harem of his own. His goals had always seemed to be unfruitful, and would have probably remained in the realm of his fantasy, if not for the fact that a girl had actually walked up to him and asked him for a date.

"Yuuma-chan is so pretty…" he mumbled to himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, ensuring that everything was perfect for his date. He had tons of cash to spend, but did not particularly have any idea as to where he was supposed to take her. It was his first date after all.

He gleefully left his house and headed towards the park where he would meet his date for the day. While all the while thinking about the places he could possibly go to for his date. She seemed to be a soft kind of girl, and he didn't want to creep her out so he'd take her to the movies, then perhaps a few game stores, an amusement park and he'd end it up with dinner after which they'd go shopping. It was his first date after all, and he'd be sure to make it perfect.

He reached the main road within minutes, and then he wondered if Amano-chan would let him touch her boobs. Not that he was actively wishing she'd outright say - though he was – he should do it, he just wished she'd let him. She had one of the largest sets of breasts Issei had ever laid eyes on, and he'd wish to lay hands on them once, even if it cost him his life. Though, it was his first date after all and it wouldn't be good to appear too perverted.

"Ah! This is going to be a perfect date! Nothing could possibly go wrong!" he grinned to himself as he turned around a corner.

He bumped into someone, but before he could utter an apology, he heard a frightened yell and felt three harsh blows slam into his stomach. Issei resisted the urge to throw up from the force of the impact as he crumbled on the floor in pain.

"No Saji-kun! You're not in danger!" Issei managed to glance up with his watery eyes from his sorry position on the floor only to see two people he was very certain attended his academy.

The boy was Genshirou Saji, he was panting with wild breaths, his slender chest expanding with large gulps of air as his red, baggy eyes darted left and right, his hands balled into fists that shook violently, and his pose clearly indicated that he was ready for a fight.

There was a girl beside him with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was swept back into bangs and her outfit consisted of a loose-fitted black blouse and a white-striped mini-skirt. Issei searched his mind for information about her, though he knew she attended his school, he didn't know her name. Not that he cared as his nose bled slightly when he realized he could see her pink underwear and the dim outline of what lay beyond.

"So sorry, he didn't mean to hit you… he's just on edge." Issei said nothing as he let the girl help him up, her breasts rubbed against his arm and he struggled to maintain a honest looking face as several thoughts rushed through his mind.

"Are you ok… Hyoudou-san?" Issei's face morphed into a look of surprise.

"You know who I am?"

The girl's face however switched into one of slight annoyance "I'd be surprised if there was a girl in this Kuoh who doesn't know who you are. Considering how often you peep on them."

Issei resisted the urge to cringe and simply settled for an uneasy smile. He wanted to defend himself, but he was pretty sure it'd land him in more trouble than he already was.

"S-sorry, Hyoudou-san… I was…" Issei frowned as he stared at Saji. The boy was fidgeting, and his eyes were still darting left and right, as though there was someone out to kill him. Issei didn't care about that though.

"What kind of half-assed apology is that? You punched me in the stomach, _three_ times!" He almost yelled.

"You're the one who bumped into me! I thought you were an attacker!" he defended evasively, his shaking fists stopped, his quivering almost completely vanished as his breathing began leveling out.

"What are you stupid? Who would want to attack you in broad daylight?" Issei countered sharply.

"Watch who you're calling stupid teme! I'm on the student council you know!" His pose regained its firm nature, his eyebrows narrowed and his chin tightened.

"Oi don't call me a teme you baka! I don't care about the student council!"

"Who do you think you're calling an idiot?" his eyes regained a lively spark, the bags seemed to be thinned out and his unkempt hair moved with the wind.

"You, dumbass!"

"You lookin' for a fight bastard? I knocked you down with three hits! This time around it'll only take one!"

"Like hell! That was only cause you caught me by surprise! I'll take you on any day!"

The girl silently watched the exchange with a form of amusement and barely restrained glee, as she watched the duo clash heads and began throwing insults at each other, she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

It wasn't a happy laugh. It was a joyful one. There was a difference between being laughing till tears fall out of your eyes and laughing after tears fall out of your eyes.

Issei paused his rant mid-tirade and stared at the girl with a mix of curiosity and concern "Are you… crying?"

She shook her head slightly and giggled cheerfully while wiping her eyes "Don't worry about it!" ' _Saji-kun has been depressed and quiet all month and nothing I could do could help… yet Hyoudou was able to get him riled up in seconds. It's like he was born to annoy people.'_

Issei stared at her eyes for a few more seconds that made her both uneasy and warm, mostly because he wasn't staring at her chest as she thought, but rather there was genuine concern in his eyes.

Issei turned away from her before he realized that he was supposed to be somewhere else. "Gah! I'm going to be late for my date!"

"Yeah right! Who would want to go on a date with you?"

Issei bristled in annoyance "Her name is Yuuma Amano! And _she_ asked me out!"

Saji's face squeezed up as he glanced at the girl by his side "Tomoe-chan, is there anyone who goes to Kuoh who bears that name?"

The girl, finally identified as Meguri Tomoe, another member of the Student Council as Issei could now recall, shook her head in confusion "Not that I know of."

Issei immediately spoke up "She doesn't go to Kuoh, she's from another school… I think."

Tomoe paused as she placed a finger on her chin "That can't be possible. Kuoh is the only school for miles around."

Issei frowned as he tried to understand what she was saying "What does that matter?"

The cheerful girl pinched his cheeks and blatantly pointed out the obvious for him. "The nearest High School other than Kuoh Academy is far away. It's so far away that it'd take you _at least_ two hours by bus to get there."

"What does that have to do with-" Issei paused, a question seemingly popping up in his head.

"You've realized it haven't you?"

Saji tensed up once more as his eyes began scurrying the environment once more, a sense of paranoia sharply returning to him "Did you say, _she_ asked you out?"

There was a moment of silence as the three individuals had gears instantly turn in their heads. Issei wasn't the sharpest tool in the box but he wasn't exactly stupid either.

If she went to another High School, one that was so far away, how did she know about him? How had she even heard about him or seen him to develop a crush on him? He was certain he hadn't been out of town or so far off into another part of the town where other High Schools were… so how in the world did she claim to have had a crush on him, when he didn't even know she existed?

Issei shook his head, trying to shake the disturbing thoughts. He was overthinking things, it was all in his imagination. Maybe she had seen him at a mall or something. It wasn't necessarily sinister, and if she was actually a stalker, maybe she would let him touch her breasts. Anything could happen.

"You're overthinking things. I mean, sure it's weird when you put it that way, but Yuuma-chan is cute and so innocent. She couldn't hurt a fly."

Tomoe looked at him with a strange look, sadly noting that Saji was fidgeting and looking over his shoulder again. "Well… if you're sure. Just be careful though."

Issei smiled at them and then waved his hands towards their concerns as he jogged away "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

As the duo watched him jog away, Tomoe sighed as she shook her head. "He just had to say it. Didn't he?"

Hyoudou Issei would ever regret uttering those words out loud.

* * *

~~~~~~~~ Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~

* * *

 **Several Hours Later…**

Sasuke hated the laws of the land. His bike had been impounded for 'wrong parking', and now, he had to walk all the way back to his manor. He could simply run there, but he considered it a pointless waste of energy. With a slight grumble, he put on a large pair of headsets and listened to an instrumental track. He could, at the very least, enjoy some privileges of the advanced technology of the world with the aid of music. He did have a fondness for music though, and he used to play the flute. Though it was a long time ago and he had no reason to continue that hobby.

With but a thought, Sasuke began his journey back to his Manor, it would be a slow and excruciatingly long walk, but he didn't mind.

It wasn't as though there was someone waiting for him to get back.

It was a thought he chose not to dwell on, constantly returning to an empty house had become the norm for him by now. At least, he mused darkly, this time around his house didn't have the stale smell of dried blood and putrid odor of death that no amount of perfumes or disinfectants could ever remove.

By age seven, he had been living alone in a deserted clan compound. He was _seven_ , and he lived in isolation, in a dark room with no posters and a dim light that never truly served its purpose. There were often times he could swear that doors slammed open and close, even when he glanced out through his window to spot the tree in his backyard and knew there was no wind. There were often times, on a full moon he would walk through the compound, and realize that he cast two shadows. The likes of which would vanish as soon as it was spotted. There were often times he could swear by his life, that he heard a knocking on his door, and the sound of his mother's voice, asking him to come out and play, even though he knew fully well that she had been stabbed to death by Itachi's sword and he had seen her body placed six feet into the earth.

More than often, those times, he'd cover himself with a blanket he'd roughly sewn together, made of his mother's gowns and father's kimonos, hopefully wishing it would protect him as he decided to ignore the voices. The voice of passerby's jovially greeting each other in the compound, as though they were unaware that they did not live.

 _He was seven_. And not once, no, not once would he ever tell anyone of these occurrences, he kept them bottled up and carried on his goal for vengeance.

He didn't tell anyone because he didn't know what would be worse – finding out it was all _real_ , or realizing that it was all _in his head_.

Since he was seven, Sasuke had learned to live for himself and for no one else. He never bothered people with his issues, he never told anyone about what went through his mind. Whenever he did, when he finally let loose his thoughts and goals, they all judged him. They all saw him as a 'flight risk'. They all cast their gazes upon him with pity and disappointment, claiming to know what was best for him, claiming to want to set him on the right path.

They! Knew! Nothing!

They knew nothing of his pain, nothing of his rage, nothing of his sorrow and contempt. And after everything, to realize that Itachi's massacre was as a result of his own father's ambition coupled with the events that Obito had placed in motion by controlling the Kyubi, he still felt nothing but anger. He felt a slow and righteous anger that dwelled deep within him and threatened to explode to the surface.

He would never admit it, but seeing Obito die at Kaguya's hand was perhaps, one of the happiest moments of his life.

He was not Naruto. He could not just 'forgive' him and let him carry on. An idiot who had started a war and caused the deaths of thousands of people, all for what? A petty crush on his teammate.

It was the most pathetic thing the Uchiha had ever witnessed. His only regret was the fact that he was not the one who had gotten the chance to kill that fool.

Speaking of fools, Sasuke shook his head when he walked by a park and noted a girl who was directing a large amount of killing intent towards a brown-haired boy that seemed oblivious towards it. Calmly, he placed his headsets on his neck as he effortlessly moved to a less obvious location and watched the somewhat amusing proceedings. It was none of his business, and frankly he should have ignored the entire thing and kept on walking on. But, he had nothing to return to at home except a weak ghost and an empty house. He supposed watching the events here would alleviate the dreadful monotony of his daily life.

Also, the fact that his instincts clearly stated that the girl in front of him was definitely _not_ human, and _not_ normal also seemed to aid him make his decision.

"Will you die for me?"

Sasuke noted with a slight furrow of the eyebrows, as to how the girl transformed into a woman of voluptuous stature wearing a rather revealing outfit that served no practical battle use whatsoever.

Of course, the two dark wings which sprouted from her back did clearly draw his attention as well. But when you've been living in a haunted house for almost a month, and of course had lived in the elemental nations, seeing someone with wings didn't really count as impressive. He used to be able to fly without them. Though, he wanted to classify her as an angel, but he was sure that he hadn't read about angels with dark wings. Until he remembered a particular part in one of the books he'd browsed through about Angel's wings turning dark when they fall from heaven. Sasuke had somewhat expected angels to be real, so a fallen angel was not farfetched.

Sasuke did not however expect the boy's response.

"Saji-san and Tomoe-san were right… you really are a stalker… I have a beautiful, sexy cosplay-oriented stalker with amazing boobs and a bdsm fetish!" Issei grinned as he stared at the woman with steam pumping through his nose.

The woman simply smirked "Hope you enjoy them, cause they'll be the last thing you ever see."

Issei paused mid-tirade as he pinched his nose and extended his index finger "Do I get to choose the way I die? If so can you smother me to death? I would love to die between those twin pillars of heaven!"

"So confident in the face of death? Are you really this perverted?" the woman responded curiously with no small amount of disgust.

"Well, I don't really understand what's going on, why you have wings or why you want to kill me. But, it just figures someone like me ends up like this." He laughed merrily.

"Care to elaborate?"

The boy spread out his arms and gestured towards himself "My first date with a cute girl ends up with me realizing that she's a crazy stalker who wants to kill me for whatever the reason" He grinned, though it was noticeably duller than before. "It sucks when I think about it, I mean this was my first date, _ever_. Just when I had thought someone genuinely liked me… it was nothing but a sham and she actually wants to kill me."

He sighed "I can't imagine how the rest of my romantic life will be with such a bad start."

The woman scoffed at him "There is no 'rest' of your life. It ends here."

Shaking her head with disgust, she glanced at him with a look of utter disdain "I mean, what did you expect? You're a wretched piece of trash whose only goal in life is to achieve a harem of women, simply to fulfill your carnal desires." The woman charged a construct made of pure light that instantly gained the hidden Uchiha's interest, as it curved into the shape of a spear.

"Cut with the woe-is-me act Issei-kun. You're too pathetic to be pitied."

Issei cringed, but he still let out a silent grin and muttered under his breath "Since I'm going to die anyway, I might as well…"

Issei took in a deep breath as he steeled his mind and rose his voice "Pathetic, useless, weak. Do you think I've never heard those things before Yuuma-chan?"

He spread out his arms and yelled "I don't want money! I don't want power! I don't want fame! I don't care how many people look down on me! I don't care about how many people hate me! Call me a pervert! Call me a lecher! Call me whatever you want! Hate me if you wish to! But I will not compromise! I will not change! I will be Hyoudou Issei!"

He yelled with a vigor that took the woman back as his eyes glistened with determination. Issei charged at the woman with a powerful cry as he made his intentions known "I will become... A HAREM KING!"

His left hand morphed as an enigmatic energy formed in it, charging with power, before there was a brilliant burst of green light that emitted from his palm as he stretched forth his hands and fondled the woman's breast. The light that struck the Fallen Angel stripping her of her clothes in a lustful moan as she collapsed towards the floor naked as she was born, staring with wide eyes at the mysterious red-gauntlet with a green orb which had occurred on Issei's hand.

"Twice Critical? That's your Sacred Gear? _"_ The Fallen Angel thought aloud as she didn't even bother trying to cover her modesty, noting how the boy had begun bleeding from his nose as he stared straight at her voluptuous breasts.

Before Issei could contemplate the weird device on his arm or celebrate seeing and groping real breasts for the first time in his life, he froze in place as he felt warm liquid drip down his body. Looking down, he found a spear of light much larger than the one the woman had made entrenched in his gut as it had pierced him from the back straight through the front.

The gauntlet on his hand vanished as he collapsed to the floor, this time, noting how a much taller man had appeared from the sky in between him and Yuuma, dressed in a black elegant jacket that exposed his chest, a dark pair of trousers and matching shoes. He had red eyes, long spiky ears and sharp-fanged teeth.

The most obvious feature about him, was perhaps, the set of five black wings – making ten in total – he had visible on his back. The last thing Issei saw was the man's mocking smile as he read his lips and heard the sardonic words mocking his dream. He knew that they would forever remain engraved into his memory as the light faded from his eyes.

"You are not even fit to be a pawn, boy. And even then, no matter how hard you try…" The man glanced a wicked smirk as he stared at the dying boy with nothing but cold nonchalance.

"…A pawn can _never_ become a king."

And so the boy died with a bloody smile on his face and an ironic chuckle.

Because after all, for better for worse… _it had been his first date_.

The woman could do nothing but stare in shock and awe, as she observed the death of her target, by the hand of the one person she never imagined would make such an entrance.

With a glance upwards, she slowly whispered out words which Sasuke was only able to understand by reading her lips.

"One of the leaders of the Grigori, the man who survived a battle between the King of Devils Lucifer and the Biblical God himself… a Fallen Angel since biblical times… it truly is him…"

With a smug grin and a confident gait as he descended from the sky, and his feet made soft noises against the concrete floor, he glanced towards the spectacle with an amused smirk.

"Now…"

At that moment, Uchiha Sasuke could not help but feel that he had met the world's living personification of pride and arrogance.

"…where was I?"

And his name was Kokabiel.

* * *

~~~~~~ Devil's Dark Knight: Revamped ~~~~~~

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! I'm pretty sure everyone knew that the person who Vali was talking to that had joined the Khaos Brigade was Kokabiel. It should have been obvious anyway. That and I feel I'm going to have fun playing around with Vali's Character. He's a very underused character in fan fics.**

 **So, Why did Ophis let Kokabiel join the Khaos Brigade? Who is the mysterious phantom haunting the Uchiha Manor? How will Sasuke deal with Kokabiel with a limited amount of chakra at his disposal? How will Ophis' gift play a role in this? Will Rias track down and recruit the reclusive Uchiha? Will Sona let go of her grudge?**

 **All this and more will be answered on the next edition of The Devil's Dark Knight - Revamped! Stay tuned!**

 **And Happy Valentine's Day! Or Single-Awareness Day... in which case there's be nothing to be happy about...**

 **Now don't forget to read and send me your wonderful reviews!**

 _ **Ja Ne!**_

 _ **Illusionary Reality, out.**_


	3. First Fall

_**A/N:**_ **Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Or perhaps it's just a Christmas miracle. An update... after god knows how long. I apologize to everyone who patiently waited for me to write this story... I would give some excuse, about real life getting in the way, about losing all inspiration to write and what not... but the excuses cannot cover it all up. Personally, it took a wake up call from a recent private message by someone, who offered to adopt my fic. Of course I refused, being stingy that way. Long story short, after a rather lengthy scolding [Read: Bashing] by this person - Who has now decided to create his own Sasuke DxD fic - I decided that I could not leave this unfinished and be an ingrate to all those whose favorites and follows enter my inbox each and every day.**

 **I just, _could not_.**

 **And So... I have returned. And I _will_ finish this story. No matter what.**

* * *

 **The Devil's Dark Knight**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **First Fall**

* * *

Death was not an uncommon companion to Uchiha Sasuke.

He had witnessed the deaths of hundreds and he had also been the one to administer that same demise to hundreds more. Perhaps, some idle twisted part of him that had become embellished with theatrics believed that when he did kill someone, or whenever he had witnessed someone get killed, it had always been for some greater purpose, or some far reaching abstract idea.

He believed, whether or not this was true was up to debate, but he _believed_ thatthe deaths he had witnessed had all possessed meaning, be it honor, duty, code, or loyalty to one's village, one's cause and one's purpose. Even Orochimaru's twisted, vile experiments that had led to the deaths of hundreds, or possibly thousands had been done in an attempt to reach a goal, however twisted said goal might be.

Death was supposed to have purpose, to have meaning, it was not always supposed to be grand and theatrical, but at the very least, there should have been some sort of consolation and comfort in knowing the reason why one was dying or as to why one was dead.

Sasuke idly glanced at the open, shocked like eyes of the young teenager. He would never know why he had died, nor would he ever find any comfort in death.

He had simply died, without cause, nor reason nor purpose.

A wasted existence.

Sasuke had no moral obligation to avenge him, nor did he even feel or see reason as to how the death of a nameless stranger could be of any impact in his life or his course of activities. No, as far as he was concerned the boy – Hyoudou Issei, his mind supplied – had simply been given a bad hand at fate or at life. Sasuke had, found a glimmer of respect in his sheer tenacity of total perseverance and utmost diligence to his nature, but ultimately, he was weak.

They were weak.

They were all weak.

And his weakness was the cause of his extinction.

"I love that feeling of when something is just so irritating, that it's extremely satisfying to watch it die." The Fallen Angel chuckled.

Sasuke's steely onyx orbs landed on the man in front of him, idly realizing, that he had steeled his gaze into the one he activated when he was about to use Amaterasu.

His Sharingan eyes were not available to him, otherwise, there would have been black fire engulfing the man at that moment.

The Last Uchiha took a slow, calm breath. Upon doing that, he began the procedure thought to him by Orochimaru, one of the very few times he had actually used it. Most of the time, he had been too obsessed with the battle to actually analyze his enemies beforehand.

He could not afford such a mistake here however, with limited use of his chakra and even worse still, with being stranded in a foreign world, the slightest slip up would spell his doom.

' _Brash and arrogant, but possesses suitable power to match. Also possesses high-chance of underestimating his opponents, and enforcing psychological warfare.'_ Sasuke paused in his analysis as he stared once more at the dead teen.

The boy's blank gaze stared into the sky in self-pitying melancholy, and Sasuke ignored it.

Instead he remembered that the spear of light that had killed him had been far too fast to track, and it had been done with the efficiency of a human being squashing down on a measly ant. No hesitation, no regret, no sympathy, no contemplation or planning.

Just sheer overwhelming power and efficiency.

Here was the question, which Sasuke found himself asking. If one had enough power to squash humans like ants, why bother taunting and mocking said human before killing him? If one were to see an ant climbing up one's table, you wouldn't start berating the insect and calling it a pitiful excuse for a life form unless you were mentally unstable.

Rather, you would simply flick it away or squash it with a finger.

Or perhaps, like his own world, the people with power believed themselves invincible enough to get away with doing what they wished.

' _Most possibly has an inflated ego and a superiority complex. Both can be manipulated to advantage.'_ Sasuke paused, the irony of that deduction not lost on him as his eyes scanned the man's body.

' _Abilities entail enhanced speed and possibly enhanced durability. Abnormalities include wings, protruded ears and fangs. Protruded ears a form of mutation or bloodline? Could also possess enhanced hearing. Wings suggest experience with both aerial and long-range combat. Possible counter-strategies include debilitating the wings or limiting target's range of movement, alternatively, moving to a more constrained area.'_

Within the range of twelve seconds, Sasuke had formulated plans and back-up plans, and back-up plans _for_ the back-up plans should he have to engage the man in open combat. However, all he had to go on was speculation and nothing more, so he was uncertain as to how effective any of his plans would be.

The naked fallen angel could not help the lump in her throat. "Kokabiel-sama! My lord, it's an honor to be in your presence! I-" she couldn't continue as the much taller man grabbed her by the neck and hoist her into the air, gazing into her eyes.

"You disappoint me Raynare… unable to handle a simple human with a mere Twice Critical? Your existence is slowly losing its value."

The naked woman instantly begged for her life "Kokabiel-sama! Have mercy! I was simply caught off guard! It will never happen again!"

"You know I have no need for incompetent subordinates. But… seeing as how this is the first time you have failed me…"

Raynare gained a sparkle of hope in her eyes as Kokabiel lightened his grip on her neck.

The ten-winged angel tossed her away from him like a broken rag doll with a tsk and set his gaze on her. "I'm currently searching for someone and don't have time to waste. So I'll give you one chance. You have exactly three minutes to kill the troublesome pest hiding in those bushes, or _I kill you_."

Raynare didn't hesitate as she noticed the bushes Kokabiel had indicated, and launched several blind attacks towards the location without pausing to even think.

' _Possesses enhanced hearing and possibly enhanced vision._ ' Sasuke noted silently to himself as he effortlessly dodged out of the bushes with a fast roll as he watched a spear of light tear through his previous hiding spot.

He couldn't help but think about how accurate the phrase "curiosity killed the cat". If he had simply kept on walking and ignored the whole debacle, he would not be in the situation he was in now.

Yet, there was a soothing calm that entered him from finally finding a way to be in a fight once more.

He had not had anyone to challenge him since he had arrived here, and training alone by himself could only go so far. Ultimately, this would also probably be the best chance he had to obtain any information from these beings about the world and how he would find a way to get back to his own dimension.

His mind returned to the present Sasuke had to bite his inner cheek due to the disconcerting absurdity of fighting a woman who was naked and was fully willing to use her nudity to her advantage.

Her breasts had bounced with every movement and despite her frantic assault, it was clear that the orbs of flesh were meant to distract him.

Unfortunately for the fallen angel, he was Uchiha Sasuke. Attempting to distract him in battle with the naked flesh of a woman was as effective as trying to attract ants with salt.

Raynare charged at him, two brilliant light spears burst into existence within her palms, her face twisted into one of utmost urgency and discontentment, her forehead creased and her lips twisted into the form of an indignant scowl. She yelled, and charged forward like an ancient warrior of the Amazons, hell bent on exterminating her prey, the spears of light thrust forward towards the Uchiha, and the teen stared at it with a blend of incredulity he had never possessed before.

In those moments, Sasuke realized his error.

It seemed that he had severely _overestimated_ the strength of his opponent. The spears of light were painstakingly slow to his vision, and he only needed to tilt his head to dodge the first, and shift his stance to avoid the second.

"What? How did you escape my attack?"

Sasuke glanced at her with a bored look, he was severely questioning the extent of the woman's intelligence. "I dodged."

She grit her teeth, "Humans can't simply dodge attacks like that! So you're another Sacred Gear wielder?"

This time around, Sasuke did glance at her as though she was the stupidest thing to ever walk on the planet earth. The gaze could be felt by the woman as he simply ignored her question and outright scoffed in her general direction.

"Don't mock me human!"

Raynare bristled at the unspoken insult as she rushed at him, shooting light spear upon spear, and getting more desperate as time whizzed by. The ten-winged angel Kokabiel had simply chosen to watch them from the sky, all the while looking impassively at the debacle.

"Die! Die! Die!"

She repeated the same tactic, only increasing the number of spears, only to have him keep dodging them effortlessly. The woman was nothing more than a one-trick pony, incapable of any other form of assault or attack. Honestly, it was no surprise that the teenage boy had beaten this woman, hell, Sasuke was sure that _academy students_ could beat this woman with frightening ease.

It was unlike him to speak at all during battle, but for some reason, the words the woman had spoken to the teen resounded back in Sasuke's memory like a faint echo.

"Desperate. Feeble. Weak. If there's anyone here who's truly too pathetic to be pitied…" Raynare's eyes widened, as to her, the Uchiha had vanished from her view and reappeared behind her with his hand on her head.

" _It's you._ "

With a forceful shove, the last Uchiha slammed the woman's face into the concrete, generating a minor shockwave and leaving several spider-webs like cracks throughout the ground. He pushed further until he broke through the concrete with her face and he heard a sharp, twisted and sickening snap. Eventually he left her head buried firmly into the ground, her naked, unmoving body left sticking out like a necromancer's erotic fantasy. He cared very little as to whether or not she was dead or alive, but it was a somewhat disappointing battle all the same.

He dusted his hands before all his instincts as a shinobi went screaming into his body to move, and he rapidly found himself dodging to the side not a second too soon. Looking back, he noted silently that he had evaded a bolt of light and it had left a minor smoldering crater in its place.

"I gave her three minutes to kill you. And then you end up killing her in _exactly_ half the time. I don't know whether I should be angry or impressed."

Sasuke glanced at the flying man with a small level of contempt and also quite a level of wariness. The attack he had launched, had he done so with the knowledge or expectation that Sasuke would be capable of dodging it? Otherwise it would have been out of his nature to simply just eliminate his enemy without any form of posturing or long drawn out speech. Or was the Uchiha's deduction about his opponent wrong?

"You amuse me boy! You're not like the rest of these humans. There's something off about you…" Kokabiel's eyes narrowed slightly "Are you the one? Are you the human Ophis is so interested in? The one invited to join our organization?"

Sasuke simply kept his cold orbs trailed on Kokabiel and did not comment. No, a man who had attempted to kill him deserved to have his cooling corpse already laying in front of his feet.

"Answer me! Are you the one Ophis wanted in the organization?"

The name 'Ophis' sounded familiar, and he had a slight inkling of the fact that this was one of those situations that would end badly irrespective of whether or not you answered negatively or positively, regardless, he needed information, and he this man or being would probably be the only one around capable of informing him. His attempts at worming information out of the man couldn't be too overt or he would sense it right away, no. Things like this required a slightly potent level of discretion.

"An organization that has its members kill teenage boys simply for the sake of killing?" Sasuke glanced at the dead body of Hyoudou Issei nonchalantly. "I don't recall receiving such an invitation."

Kokabiel had a twitch pull at his lips "Killing the boy was something I did of my own volition and not an order." The Fallen Angel explained and continued, as though the death of Issei was a fly on his shoulde "The Khaos Brigade is an organization that has dreams far beyond your scope and members of unimaginable power that have more important issues to attend to. Simply being invited to join is an honor many would kill and die for."

' _The Khaos Brigade…'_

Sasuke had a devious ability to get under the skin of people and irritate them, just as much as Naruto could do the opposite. Admittedly, the most effective use of that ability came when it was time to gain information from an unknown source.

The Last Uchiha intentionally gave a contemplative look that made it seem as though he was considering the offer.

Kokabiel's smirk increased and he poured out more information without even being asked. "The leader of the Khaos Brigade is the Infinite Dragon God Ophis. As her name implies, her power is boundless and she is one of the strongest beings in existence, just a fraction of her power alone would multiply your abilities a hundred fold!"

"Hn."

The way the last Uchiha so easily dismissed his claim struck a chord with the Fallen Angel, who slowly grit his teeth.

"What was that?"

"If this so called 'Dragon God'" Sasuke tested the weird words in his mouth "is as powerful as you claim, of what use are people like you to her?"

Kokabiel's smirk became strained. "Of course we have to remain hidden to the public eye, and are largely regarded as a myth. But I assure you, all that will change in time when the Khaos Brigade surfaces from the shadows and shows the world what true power means."

Delusional desires for power. An over-exaggerated sense of self-worth. Sasuke was finding the man's presence more and more annoying by the second. Then there was the fact that the man had tried to kill him.

No one tried to kill him and still lived to tell the tale.

No one.

"Hn."

The Cadre Class Fallen Angel found himself slowly gritting his teeth to keep from lashing out, but he calmed himself. The sheer superciliousness and nonchalance of the human boy in front of him was astounding.

Especially those eyes. Those eyes were taunting him. Grating him. They had the arrogance of a god and the fatality of a basilisk. The boy's two steely onyx orbs seem to hold some sort of power, a power that both infuriated and terrified Kokabiel,

"In any case, it would be you your greatest advantage if you were to joi-"

"No."

"N-n..o?" Kokabiel seemed to have reached the peak of his restraint "You cocky little brat! Do you even understand the ramifications of what you are turning down? Do you know how many others would kill to get this kind of offer?"

"Do I _care_?"

"W-what!"

Sasuke wanted to scoff at him. Had it not been for the seal on his neck, he would have been evaporated this so called powerful being with but a _glance_.

Perhaps if the Fallen Angel had made a better introduction, a greater impression and had not tried to kill him, whether or not he knew who he was… Sasuke might have seen the benefits of joining this brigade that would most likely have provided him with the answers he sought. That would have most likely given him the way needed to go back home. The way needed to find and finally seal Kaguya.

But he hadn't done any of that. No. If anything, he had immediately gained the ire of the last Uchiha, and the only thing that was on Sasuke's mind at this point, was _hurting_ him.

Sasuke gazed at him, with his eyes, piercing the gaze of Kokabiel, and the Fallen Angel found it harder and harder and harder to ignore those cold, apathetic orbs which demeaned him, which made it seem as though the boy was gazing down at the excreta of a worm left abandoned on the dusty soil to be consumed by bacteria.

Those eyes… those eyes!

Kokabiel couldn't handle staring into those eyes.

"I will not… let some upstart human brat, look down on me! I WILL NOT!"

Kokabiel rose his hands and a giant spear of light appeared instantaneously, continuously increasing in size until it almost completely dwarfed the tall man.

"If you survive this, then you are the one. If you don't, then I would have killed a fly with a bullet. Now die!"

Sasuke nonchalantly stared at the large spear of light that would most likely destroy anything in its path. He had no weapons on him, and no access to jutsu that could be of any help, and it almost seemed certain that there was no way he could get out of the range of such a wide-spread attack so quickly.

So he _didn't._

The Last Uchiha _unleashed_ all of his Killing Intent at once, focusing it on the man in front of him with all the subtlety of a fire hydrant. It was like Atlas had chosen to abandon his post, and all of the weight of the sky and the earth came crashing down on Kokabiel, pillar after pillar, wall after wall. The _waves_ of sheer will to kill took a physical presence as Kokabiel found himself knocked out of the air and landing onto the floor, his spear of light vanishing; his mouth opening and closing, but no words managing to come out.

The Cadre Class Fallen Angel found himself breaking into cold sweat. The sheer _presence_ that had just unfolded unto him was mind-rendering and utterly numbing. The being tried to move, only to realize that his legs were shuddering in place and his own body was refusing his commands.

"Get up! Get up! Move!" Kokabiel screamed to himself, before glancing at Sasuke, who seemed to be walking towards him slowly "What-what did you just do to me!"

"You must have a very low opinion of people if you think they are your equals" Sasuke said, his eyes gazing down at the man once more, and the Fallen Angel felt rage pump through him at seeing those demeaning eyes.

Those two, black as midnight, demeaning eyes.

"DIE!"

Kokabiel roared as he manipulated his light powers, generating a large bolt before twisting it into a thin, slimmer form that shot at a much faster pace towards the teen.

Kokabiel grinned when he noticed the bolt spear through the boy.

His grin vanished faster than it had appeared as he realized that the spear of light had _phased_ through the image of the teen. The bolt tore on, striking the massive fountain and obliterating it, leaving the area soaking wet as a geyser of water erupted.

"An afterimage? I-impossible!" the Fallen Angel barely had time to compute the oddity as he felt a presence behind him.

Kokabiel let out a guttural grunt as he felt a firm foot smash into his chin, shattering several teeth and launching him into the air.

"Kage Buyo."

Before he could regain himself, the Uchiha was suddenly behind him, and Kokabiel let out a guttural scream as he was attacked by two vicious punches to his spine and a sickening combo of snaps echoed as his wings were broken.

"Shishi Rendan."

As he descended, he was rapidly followed by a devastating combo of blows that ended with a final axe kick; sending him crashing to the ground in a car sized crater.

Sasuke silently dropped to the floor as he looked at his handiwork with mix of disappointment and annoyance. The Fallen Angel groaned as he coughed up a slight amount of blood. He wasn't dead, which was surprising because Sasuke hadn't been pulling his punches at all.

He noticed Kokabiel's fingers twitch and nothing but sheer instinct saved him from being killed by a ball of light that had been aimed at his head.

Sasuke leaped back in a series of rapid cartwheels to gain distance from the being as he resisted the urge to purse his lips. He silently as he watched the man disengage himself from the earth, coughing and cursing all the while.

Kokabiel was seething as he stood up, dusting his clothes and glanced at the teen with sheer unbridled frenzy in his eyes. "Fallen Angels, Devils and Angels all have a much sturdier body than humans. The notion of a mere human being able to attack us without a weapon is laughable… yet, you were able to wound me with mere _hands and feet_..."

Sasuke's frigid orbsnoted that save for his broken wings, the man was only slightly damaged, and not as badly wounded as he had originally anticipated. The point of his plan had been to use a Bunshin technique to serve as a distraction, while he used the Kage Buyo and Shishi Rendan to finish him off with a surprise attack from behind.

"I do not know who or what you are... but all I do know… is that you are _dangerous_ … there's a power brewing within those eyes of you that makes my very skin crawl. That power… it is… no… you need to die! You need to DIE!" Kokabiel said with a roar as he spread out his hands, creating a large magical circle in front of him, slowly a multitude of spears, bolts and swords emerged from it, racing toward him.

Sasuke tensed as he prepared to dodge, only for the Last Uchiha to spot a red magical circle appear in the middle of him and Kokabiel. From within it, a beautiful red-haired girl wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform stepped out with her eyes closed as she spoke up.

"Who summoned…" she froze like a statue had taken her place and she spotted several spears, bolts and swords of light converging on her with no time to react, and no time to respond.

She didn't even have enough time to be able to let out a scream as she anticipated her death, the incoming projectiles almost seemingly moving in slow motion as they raced towards her.

The results of what had happened next would probably be enriched in her mind forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke wasn't a hero.

He had never been a hero.

Time and time again he had stood basked in the darkness while he let those who wished to take up the spotlight do as they wanted. It wasn't his business to save fools or people who got themselves killed because of their incompetence.

Nor was it his business to save people simply because they appeared at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Despite this mantra, he found himself constantly doing things that were simply not in his nature to be done. From his very first mission where he had moved to intercept Gozu and Meizu, and later on that same mission, he had pushed Naruto out of the way of the attack of the fake hunter-nin. Then there was the moment at which he had saved Karin from a bear during the Chunin's exam.

On lazier days, he would sit down and ask himself why he had done those things.

The first could be explained away as him not wanting to fail a mission, but the others had no such excuse.

So why had he done it?

He didn't know.

He could give the excuse that it was on a completely random whim, or because his body simply moved on its own.

That was it. Yes, it was sheer instinct.

But… therein lay the problem.

What did it say of him that it was _instinct_ , for his body to moveand save the life of someone he claimed to hate? Of someone who he could not stand?

Why did he try to save Naruto at the cost of himself?

Had his opponent been more ruthless, been more callous, he would have died there and failed his dream of avenging his clan.

 _So why had he done it?_

The Uchiha wanted to curse under his breath. But he was an Uchiha, and so, the curse never left his lips.

Even as his feet departed with the earth at max propulsion, as his own mind quite possibly raged at him for his own actions, as he felt the blood pumping throughout his body and the adrenaline surging through every muscle, and even as his heart beat loud and fast enough for it to bang against his ribcages, the Uchiha did not falter.

Uchiha never falter.

Appearing beside the girl, in a burst of speed, he quite viciously, kicked her away, as hard as he possibly could, and she rolled away from him, just as his vision was blinded with lights.

He had expended what little unlocked chakra he had with the bunshin.

There was neither time nor resources for a Kawarimi technique.

So instead, he glanced at the lights, and braced his body, bringing his arms across his body in an X-shaped pattern.

The barrage struck.

His mouth filled with blood.

Slowly, he glanced at his body to see it perforated with a multitude of light-spears. The largest of which going through both arms and puncturing his lungs and his heart.

The Last Uchiha glanced at the shocked expression that had plastered the faces of both the Fallen Angel and the girl and he understood why.

He wasn't a hero.

The last Uchiha's eyes closed as he felt his body fall. A small, almost melancholic smile threatening to spew from his face.

He wasn't a hero.

Had he been born a hero, he would have noticed that something was wrong with his brother. He would have seen through his smiles to the face of agony that lay within.

Had he been born a hero, he would have been able to tell that his father was going on with some sort of plan that would lead to his death. He would have been able to stall him, prevent him, stop him, and for once, maybe he would have been able to see his father look at him, to look at him, just _once_ with pride.

Had he been born a hero, he would have been capable of stopping his brother from slaying every last member of their family, from preventing his brother from following out that order, he would have been able to save his clan.

But Sasuke wasn't a hero.

He had never been a hero.

He was simply; Sasuke.

* * *

~~~~~~~~ The Devil's DK – Revamped ~~~~~~~

 _Beep Beep Beep!_

 _Beep Beep Beep!_

 _Beep Beep Beep!_

A hand slowly moved over to slam the Alarm Clock, and the wielder of the arm wanted to let himself groan.

But alas, Uchiha did not groan.

His eyes slowly opened, trying to have some form of recollection of the utterly weird and twisted dream he –

Sasuke instantly sat up.

No. He knew quite well the difference between dreams and reality, having endured multiple times under the effects of Tsukuyomi ensured that he would never be able to make such a mistake.

The memories of the events of that night were blurry, but they soon began clearing up. The woman, the man… the organization Khaos Brigade? And then… his death.

Sasuke went ramrod stiff at this point. He remembered it clearly, he remembered dying after being impaled with several spears of light, and he remembered the eerie darkness and silence that had accompanied it.

He remembered the cold, the blank empty cold which started from his chest and flowed throughout his body.

He remembered being completely unable to move, to not be able to move a muscle and to do nothing but lay there and die.

It was the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced.

Yet, yet here he was, alive, awake, and having the memories of his death.

The Last Uchiha sat up, only for him to realize that he was naked. Completely, absolutely naked.

His confusion slowly morphed into irritation as he spotted another figure writhing under the blanket. In one smooth motion, Sasuke opened up the blanket and was treated to a sight that his virgin eyes had never truly witnessed before.

There was the luscious and flowing red hair of a girl that Sasuke briefly and only slightly recalled being a member of that time-draining waste of an institution called School.

Her name escaped him, and she sat up, letting out a slightly erotic sound that annoyed the Uchiha. However, her position did allow the Uchiha to get a full glimpse of her.

Smooth wavy strands of red hair that fell down her body like a waterfall of blood, sparkling eyes and glossy lips that seemed to both allure and enchant, somehow drawing him in like the enchanting voices of the siren, and at the same time piercing like the gaze of a gorgon. Her nipples were graciously perky and possessed the hue of pink that one would find similar to strawberry ice-cream. Her stomach, toned and lithe, smoothly flat without an inch of fat, and her belly-button seemed to enhance the nature of it all. Lower, his eyes could not help but gaze, until they caught the small, almost completely indiscernible patch of red hair that lay just above a certain forbidden area.

Her body was, for all intents and purposes, flawless.

Therein lay the problem.

A cornucopia of questions streamed through Sasuke's head, and he found himself asking the one who seemed most obvious.

"How did you find where I live?"

The young girl glanced at him, surprised, as though she couldn't register that he had just asked the question.

"Really Uchiha-san? Of all the possible questions, you didn't ask why we're both naked, or why I'm here, or about the events of last night… but you're curious as to how I found your house?"

"Hn."

"Are you gay Uchiha-san?"

The question caught him off guard for a full second. " _What?_ "

"I don't judge, your sexual preference isn't truly my business after all."

"I'm _not_ gay."

"Certainly?" she seemed both disappointed and relieved at the same time "I mean I could have thought otherwise, you barely responded to me at all so I assumed…"

Her eyes trailed down his form, and Sasuke felt an odd shiver travel down his spine at being regarded like a piece of meat by a starving predator.

"Leave. _Now._ "

"Truly Uchiha-san? You'd sacrifice your life for a total stranger only to kick them out of your house naked?"

Recognition slowly dawned in Sasuke's eyes as he remembered. Ah yes, he remembered that this… _girl_ in front of him had been the reason for his death.

"Last night…"

"You remember it clearly don't you?" she said, letting herself stretch.

As she climbed down from his bed and began slowly putting on her dark lacy underwear, the Uchiha found himself ignoring the sudden dryness of his lips. Looking away would prove that she was getting to him, letting his eyes linger to long on her body would prove that he did in fact consider her attractive, and gazing directly into her eyes would confirm her suspicion that he wished not to be tempted by her flesh.

So instead, his gaze fell upon seemingly everywhere and nowhere, and gave her no clues.

The last Uchiha wondered if there was a curse placed upon him with females who possessed hair that fell into the color scheme of red. There was Sakura, there was Karin, and now, this mysterious girl seemed to have been added to the list.

"Well I'm sure you have a lot of questions Uchiha-san, but… I'm afraid that they'll have to wait until we get to school."

Sasuke almost scoffed.

 _Almost_.

Instead doing such, he got up, and grabbed the woman by the hand.

"I'm _not_ heading to school. I don't _need_ to go to school to learn what I can from you; here, _now_."

She smirked at him, as though amused by his game. Rather than pull away, or complain, she found herself moving closer to the Uchiha, until their bare chests touched and she noticed that the contact was seemingly foreign to the young man.

"And if I refuse to tell you here? What will you do?" she said, breath tickling his chest "Torture me? Kill me? By all means, go ahead Uchiha-san. Make my day."

The Last Uchiha found himself in a situation that he had never had to deal with in his entire life. In the Elemental Countries, it was a general rule that the more beautiful a thing is, the more dangerous it also tended to be. Civilians and rookie shinobi tended to forget that tiny little fact, and that was why they all fell prey to the more seductive and lethal of kunoichi. And even then, there were expert shinobi who were aware of this rule, shinobi who knew quite well the dangers that they faced, but nonetheless, they fell for the trap, considering that the higher the risks, the higher the rewards.

Sasuke had a will of steel, but he had personally never faced the problem of a seductress. With all of Orochimaru's shinobi being either dull, mindless grunts or mutated, twisted monsters, there had been no female that had caught his fancy, and there had been none that could quite frankly even try to seduce him.

This wasn't to say that Sasuke doubted his strength to be able to choke the red-haired girl to death if he grew suitably irritated with her; but he had a feeling that were he to do such, he would never find out about just what had happened the previous night.

He let go of her, reluctantly, and she smiled at him.

That. Damned. Smile.

"I would have used your showers Uchiha-san, but it seems we're already running late as it is." She said as she continued putting on her clothes, easily snapping her bra into place.

"Hn." He grunted; or scoffed; or rebutted.

"I must say I was surprised to find out that you live in such a grand mansion Uchiha-san. I didn't take you for the type." She said slowly began buttoning her shirt.

The Last Uchiha simply moved off the bed and headed to his wardrobe.

"Hn."

"Not to mention you own a power bike? I've always wanted to ride one, but never had the time to put in the effort." She dragged her skirt up, leaving her fully clothed once more, though Sasuke found her skirt slightly shorter than what he had assumed was the normal length, or perhaps it was just the way she wore it.

"Hn."

"And then your butler is just marvelous, I would ask how in the world you gained him."

"Hnn- What?" Sasuke's head whipped over to her direction faster than she had thought possible "Butler? What Butler?"

The red-haired girl glanced at him in genuine confusion. "Your Butler. A tall, British sounding young man with black hair and in a suit; the one who cleans the Mansion? He's the one who let me in."

The description rang hollow and it sent alarm bells blaring in his mind.

"I _don't have_ a butler."

"You clean up the entire mansion by yourself then?"

"No, it's cleaned by –"

The Last Uchiha's eyes narrowed as gears began turning in his head. The Mansion was always cleaned by the poltergeist haunting it, but now that he realized it, the phantom had missed the perfect chance to kill him last night. Not to mention, with another guest present, the ghost hadn't been going on its usual haunting spree in an attempt to scare the Uchiha.

"By?"

Sasuke glanced at her, before murdering his hesitation and outright telling her the truth. "A poltergeist."

"A poltergeist?" she repeated, amusement coloring her voice "You truly expect me to believe that your house is kept in such mint condition by a malevolent spirit?"

"Hn."

Whether or not she believed him wasn't Sasuke's concern; he was more concerned with figuring out why the Mansion's spirit had suddenly turned friendly.

All of a sudden another thought sparked into the boy's head.

"How did you know about my bike?"

"It's hard to miss it when it's parked outside."

More alarm bells rang in the Uchiha's mind as he slowly walked out of his room, still halfway done putting on his uniform, and checked out through the corridor window.

There it was, parked and in mint condition, even _shining_ from being recently washed, was his power bike.

But… that made absolutely no sense.

It had been impounded, and that was the very same reason that the Uchiha had been forced to walk all the way home. That was why he had gotten himself wrapped up in all this mess in the first place.

Sasuke adjusted his belt, walking down the stairs, only for his nose to be assaulted with the smell of food. He made his way to the long dining room, and found the entire table ornamented with different varieties of deserts, different manners of breakfasts from all around the world, from French toast, to waffles, to pancakes, to _actual_ cakes, to ice cream… and on and on and on it went.

And he simply stared at it.

"Is this your new strategy to torment me…?"

He spoke, to the seemingly empty room, right up until the candles on the dining table seemed to light up all on their own, as though mocking the Uchiha's words.

The thing was, Sasuke was an extremely paranoid person. On one hand, accepting the gifts from the poltergeist could very well prove to be a trap, a deception made to make him lower his guard down. On the other hand, if it wasn't, then the Uchiha had no true reason to refuse, except if he wished to be a nuisance unto himself.

Admittedly, Sasuke was getting tired of simply ordering food nonstop, and the take-out meals could only last for so long before they became bland. But the meals that lay in front of him, from the smell alone, he could tell that it was made from fresh ingredients.

"My, Uchiha-san, this is quite the ensemble."

Sasuke glanced up to Rias, noting as the red-haired girl was now fully dressed in her uniform, and her hair had seemed to magically smoothen itself as she descended down the steps.

There was something about her that Sasuke couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was the eyes, which spoke of a presence of contradiction or her gait, which seemed to hover the line between alluring and innocent… or maybe it was that smug, confident smile.

Rias moved over to the table, and she was about to grab what looked to be a slice of red velvet cake.

The Uchiha wanted to grab her hand, to stop her from doing so, but instead, he let her. Partly out of curiosity, and partly out of some odd desire to see the outcome of what would happen.

And she munched on it and let out a muffled moan of delight that only served to irritate the Last Uchiha further.

"This is quite good Uchiha-san. I didn't know poltergeists were such excellent bakers."

There was that damned smirk again. She was mocking him.

"Hn."

A thought came to Sasuke, and he realized, that perhaps this was the poltergeists newest ploy. To drive him crazy with paranoia and exist as some form of phantom butler that everyone _but_ him had seen?

"In any case Uchiha-san, I believe we must take off at this point."

She seemed to grab some more cake, and walked towards the exit, leaving Sasuke staring at the food. His hand moved, against his own will, slowly as he stared at what looked to be a delicious red pitcher of tomato juice…

He reined it in. No, he wouldn't let himself fall for the trap.

The Uchiha turned around, looking over to the long table where his bike keys were, as always, and beside it, seemed to be a bento box.

Glancing conspicuously to the left and to the right, the Uchiha grabbed the keys, and slowly, reluctantly found himself carrying the box along with him, before walking out of the house.

Had he stayed even a second longer, he would have caught wind of the appearance of the wispy form of a man who smiled mischievously in the mansion, grabbing the pitcher of tomato juice and pouring it into a glass for himself. He drank, slowly, before he vanished into nothingness.

~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight ~~~~~~~~

To the last Uchiha's chagrin, it seemed that the red-haired girl had never been on a bike before.

She clutched him so tightly that the Uchiha could have mistaken her hands for a vice-grip, as she held on to the back of his shirt even as he made several complicated turns and twists, and tore through Kuoh at high speeds.

He had memorized the locations of key police patrols and hideouts, as well as the ones of security cameras while remembering areas that had the least number of police lights, this allowed him to travel on his bike throughout the city without ever coming into contact with the City's law enforcement that would try to book him for over-speeding.

The Uchiha just couldn't help it. He wanted to move fast. He wanted to let himself travel as quickly as possible as the wind blew directly in his face and as he found himself lost in the thrill of motion.

Despite how fast he always moved, his eyes enabled him to pick out the tiniest details around him, with or without his Sharingan active.

He could observe the busy businessmen and women bustling to get to work, either impatiently tapping their feet as they waited at bus stations, or constantly adjusting their ties and glancing into their wristwatches. He could notice the little children heading to schools on their bicycles or their different methods of transportation, some teenagers wearing the same school uniform with him were also walking to school while chatting with their friends – or at least he assumed that they were friends.

He could notice those individuals that seemed to always be in a hurry, lacking time-consciousness as their scraggly, hastily dressed forms dashed through the streets in an attempt to meet up to the events for which they were late. He could always see the several food vendors advertising their stands, the smell of dango and taiyaki wafting through the area as it blended with the cool Autumn breeze.

Even as he sped by on his bike, he could notice the leaves fell from trees slowly as the gradual transition to winter began, and as the cold air welcomed the birth of a new season.

In all, the Uchiha enjoyed the view.

He never imagined that he could actually enjoy the peace, the sight of happiness and contentment and the comfortable atmosphere of it all.

This was what he wanted; a part of him wished so very much that this – this was what he wanted the elemental nations to become. Another part of him knew it was impossible.

As much as he hated to admit it, a part of him, miniscule as it was, was telling him that there was no reason to go back. That with any luck, the dobe would have been killed by that insane Goddess, and the world there was under an infinite illusion, meaning it was time for him to move on.

He ruthlessly squashed out that side with a vengeance, telling himself that Naruto was too stubborn to die, and that he had a goal to accomplish, to make sure his brother's sacrifice was not in vain, and to rebuild the Uchiha Clan.

Then there was the side of him which remembered that his sense of time was out of sync, meaning that it was quite possible that days had gone by in the Elemental Nations, and as he knew it, he could be going back only to see that a hundred years had passed.

That was the part of him that left him feeling confused. The part of him he just could not explain. The part of him he had no answer for.

"Uchiha-san, d-do y-you m-mind slowing down?"

Sasuke's lips morphed into something that looked like a frown, but wasn't a frown. Uchiha didn't frown.

The girl's voice seemed to have come out a bit… different? He noted, before turning his neck to notice the slightly flushed cheeks.

Was she… was she getting stimulated from his bike? How was that even possible? Of course he knew that it packed quite a lot of horsepower, and moving at max speed as he did usually made the bike vibrate madly, but that was just-!

"If you even _think_ about gyrating your thighs on my bike… I _will_ throw you off."

"Gyrating? Uchiha-san?" She said, amusement once more coloring her voice "That's a rather odd way of putting it."

"Hn." He grunted. Or scoffed. Or rebutted.

"Truly Uchiha-san, you do realize that most people would be more than willing to have me 'gyrating' on their properties."

"I'm not most people."

"No Uchiha-san, you are not. And I suppose that's what makes you all the more interesting."

There was a slight stretch of silence in which Sasuke's mind went to the red-haired girl, before a sudden realization struck him.

"Your name."

"Uchiha-san?"

"What is your name?"

It was odd, Sasuke noted, as to how she seemed to go quiet for a full minute, before she began laughing, it was a calm, shrill melodious laughter that made the last Uchiha idly realize that it had been a long, long while since he had heard such laughter.

"Something funny?"

"You Uchiha-san. You are amusing," the girl said "You truly do not know my name? You do not know who I am?"

"No."

"Then why did you, you of all people, the last person I would possibly expect… go to the trouble of sacrificing yourself for a total stranger?"

The question hovered around them like stale, pungent flatulence. Neither willing to mention it once it had arrived and once it had passed.

The bike sped on in relative silence, only the roar of the engine and the constant hustle and bustle of the traffic being the noises which distorted the illusion of mute tranquility.

Sasuke did not deem her with an answer.

 _Ask me no questions…_

And she did not deem him with any more questions.

 _And I shall tell you no lies._

"Rias Gremory." She said, breaking the illusion of silence as she noticed the school rapidly coming up "My name is Rias Gremory; Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

Rias let her head shake slowly. "Is that truly the only thing you're capable of saying Uchiha-san?"

It was there, for a brief second. Within the Uchiha's cold steely orbs…

 _Mirth_.

"Hn."

The Uchiha smirked.

And for some unexplainable reason, Rias could not help but find herself smirking along with him.

Yes… Uchiha Sasuke...

He was a truly interesting fellow.


	4. Second Coming

**A/N: Ooh boy, I got quite the reception last chapter. It made me remember why I loved writing Fan Fiction in the first place.**

 **Unfortunately, it also made me remember why I stopped.**

 **I do, quite honestly appreciate different people's opinions. But the thing is, they are opinions - they are yours to uphold and defend and not globally accepted. If they were _suggestions_ I would find no fault in them, but they're not. So please, _please_ for the love of Kami and ramen and Naruto and Sex and all that is good on this earth, _Keep them to yourselves!_**

 **Do note, I am _strictly_ referring to three categories of people:**

 **1\. The Rias Haters: Yes, you hate Rias. Personally, I used to hate her as well, until a fellow fanfiction author convinced me that bashing was infantile, and why hate a character when you can evolve them? When you are basically their god and can either annihilate them or exalt them? I won't tell you to stop hating her. But please, keep that hatred to yourself. You believe Sasuke should kill Rias. That she's worthless, spoilt and utterly rotten. This may be true, but it doesn't stop her from being the main female protagonist of the series and I will do what I can to make her more than a useless cheesecake character.**

 **2\. The 'Sasuke-would-never-save-anyone' Group: This is like a sub-set of the Rias haters who believe Sasuke would never save Rias. You people do not understand what 'impulsiveness' means, and you seriously can't tell me that Sasuke isn't impulsive. Anyone remember the scene where he declared he was going to become the Hokage? Well I do. Calling it bullshit on Kishimoto's part doesn't mean it never happened.** **I have hope that the Uchiha does indeed possess a shred of heroism and humanity despite how Kishimoto portrayed him otherwise before his Talk-No-Jutsu final beatdown with Naruto.**

 **The idea that Sasuke was a completely irredeemable and arrogant person who would never stop to as much as pet a wounded puppy on the street before Naruto got to him - is _ridiculous_. Going by that logic, Sasuke was _pure_ evil. Someone who should be that pure evil would never consider helping the leaf, nor would he consider doing something as stupid or brazen as declaring he was going to be Hokage nor would he so easily have changed his ways, even after Naruto fought him.**

 **2\. The Kaguya/Great Red FanBoys: This chapter is probably going to piss you group off the most. But again, I'll make this clear. Whether or not you believe Kaguya would trash Great Red, or Great Red would trash Kaguya is inconsequential to me. Infinite chakra, made of dreams- all of that is nonsensical to me, and I will do what I do to enhance the plot. If you _still_ insist that one fictional character in a world were people power up from boobs would or would not win over another fictional character where giant nine tailed foxes can roam the earth, then you my friend, have my sincerest pity.**

 **And that was a very long a/n because honestly, I felt it was better for me to get this off my chest because those three groups were seriously killing my motivation to continue typing.**

 **To those of you who posted constructive criticism and actually helpful reviews, I thank you for being my ray of light on an otherwise cloudy day. Thank you all, and I dedicate this extra long, 10k+ words chapter to you lot.**

* * *

 **\+ The Devil's Dark Knight +**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Second Coming**

* * *

 **Dimensional Gap**

It was over.

Ophis let herself sigh. It had been a long, grueling and utterly devastating battle, but in the end, there could be only one victor.

On one end, was a woman, with pale white skin, strangely powerful eyes, and dressed in what was previously a beautiful long robe but had now been reduced to mere scraps that barely did anything to cover her nakedness. Of course she could probably care less that her nudity was visible for all to see, and neither would anyone else for that matter because she was covered in all manner of scrapes, bruises and wounds that proved that the battle had been extremely tasking on her.

On the other end, was a gargantuan red dragon, who was covered in his own share of wounds, but whom the expression 'you should have seen the other guy' managed to fit quite well as he gazed down at his own opponent.

Ophis knew that the woman was strong, she was powerful enough to give even the Ultimate-Class devils and Super-Devils a run for their money. No, she was more powerful so than that. Her strength was above that level, entering into the class of gods and surpassing it. If anything, to have been able to fight the Great Red to a standstill while the Dragon of Dragons was going all out was the ultimate proof of the woman's strength. The goddess possessed a certain strange form of beauty and will that meshed well, and she seemed to believe to be doing what was true, to be doing what was good in her own mind. Sadly, as was the case with beings blessed with that much beauty, power and will – there was arrogance.

Ophis had watched, transfixed as perhaps the only being in existence privileged to view such a battle, as the Ash Bone technique of the woman had struck the Great Red. It had seemed, for a full second that the dragon of dragons looked on in shock as his body rapidly disintegrated, turning into ash and leaving no trace of his existence present.

The Dimensional Gap had never been so silent.

The goddess, Kaguya as Ophis had now been privy of the name of the Goddess, had then proceeded to laugh in her victory, finally feeling accomplished in her defeat over what was most likely the strongest opponent she had ever fought. It was odd, hearing the woman laugh from the fight, her laughter was like that of someone, a prodigy of sorts, finally finding a worthy rival that could challenge him. It was a shrill laugh of accomplishment and invigoration, and all at once, the Goddess seemed entirely pleased with herself.

"Now… to find that son of mine."

Ophis had simply turned around and shook her head. Kaguya was arrogant to a fault. She believed herself to be a god above all other forms of beings, and ultimately she was completely limited in what she could truly utilize her power to accomplish. It was this arrogance, this sheer cockiness and overwhelming bravado, which had led to her downfall.

Lost in her own glory, she failed to react in time as the Dragon of Dragons _instantaneously_ materialized behind her and pierced her entire body with two, massive claws.

The woman coughed out a large glob of blood, as the clearly fatal wound had stunned her, and she turned to stare at the being in shock.

"H-how?"

" **Your one mistake Goddess, was failing to understand who you were dealing with. I am the Dragon of Dragons, and I am born of the illusions of dreams. The very endless nature of dreams give me strength, and they fuel my life force.** " The dragon's voice boomed from behind her, and recognition slowly began to dawn for Kaguya.

"T-that would mean-"

" **That I am, for all intents and purposes, Immortal. As long as dreams exist, I will always be reborn. You do not have that privilege, as such, you lost this battle before it even began.** "

The dragon's massive claw harshly ejected from her body, leaving a massive hole that extended from her shoulders down to her knees. Then, the second claw disengaged, and her knees were gone. Everything below her neck was gone. Bone, flesh, tissue, and even organs.

All gone.

The only reason the woman was still alive was due to her infinite chakra and life force, and even then, it was rapidly waning. As she was nothing but a floating, disembodied head, her chakra circulatory system was destroyed.

"I-I l-lost?"

The notion of losing, to anyone, to anything, in a fight was just utterly unbelievable. How was it possible for her to lose? She… she was the Progenitor of Chakra! She was the one supposed to turn the world into a perfect utopia! All she wanted… all she had always wanted, was for the pointless wars and ceaseless conflicts to end. To observe peace, true, blissful peace.

Did it matter if that peace was an illusion? Did it matter if it was an illusion so long as they felt it was real? If they could feel, and touch and sense and taste it all, would they still throw away their utopia and their perfect lives all for what? More senseless conflict, more wars, more death and more destruction.

Her sons had never understood, and their reincarnations several lifetimes later had still failed to understand.

They didn't understand at all.

So she had to _make_ them understand.

She had her duty, as a mother, to make them realize the true error of their ways. So she couldn't die here. She couldn't die now.

She was Kaguya Otsutsuki! She _would not_ die now!

" **What- What do you think you're doing?!** "

Kaguya didn't deem the dragon with a response. She was weakened, she had been unaware of exactly how long she had been fighting the tremendous dragon, not knowing that it had been more than a full month of ceaseless combat. She was supposed to possess infinite chakra, however, chakra was the combination of physical and spiritual energy, and for all the stamina that she possessed – it wasn't limitless.

She was in a dimensional zone that had somehow cut her off entirely from the Roots of Shinju, and she was in a zone that had no ambient chakra present in the air for her to siphon. Which left her in a harsh predicament, a predicament that Kaguya of all people never imagined ever having to face before.

Chakra Exhaustion.

It wouldn't be right of her to claim that she had no chakra left, no. She had just enough Chakra to make one last jump.

But therein lay the problem. There was no doubt that the very second she returned to her own realm, her other son, the one known as Naruto, would be waiting, waiting to finish her off. She sorely doubted she would be able to fight him off as nothing but a disembodied head.

Which meant that there was only one place left she could go. To bide her time, recuperate her chakra, find her target, and then eventually, to strike.

She tore open a portal in the dimension with nothing but her teeth, dropping her decapitated head into it, and vanishing out of sight from both the dragon and the odd girl who had been watching their fight.

And then the Progenitor of Chakra, the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki, found herself falling into a world of lights.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rias Gremory was no stranger to envious looks and jealous gazes.

Simply being born a high-class devil had made her endure her own fair share of such. It was expected, when she was constantly envied for her beauty, for her elegance, for her power.

However, what made her pause this odd time, was that the reason why she could feel so much envy around her, was not of her own doing.

Hushed whispers, giggles, and trace amount of negativity blanketed the air like the thick smell of petrichor after a cloudburst on a hot summer's day.

Rias realized that she had instantly caused quite the stir by arriving to school on the Uchiha's bike, coming down from the automobile and almost losing her step due to her utter inexperience in 'riding' would have been mortifying for someone who valued her image as much as she did.

Not that she could help it, she had always been a rather 'sensitive' person when it came to certain areas of her anatomy, and the Uchiha's bike had been a rather… powerful experience. It vibrated and roared so furiously that she found her legs weak when it had eventually came to a stop, and she was extremely grateful that she had been able to restrain herself on the bike, as she felt that the Uchiha would be beyond annoyed if he had to clean any form of suspicious liquids off of it later.

So instead, the Uchiha had been the one to help her down from the bike and that had seemed to cause quite the stir.

Then, they were seen walking together. Side by side, and the sheer overwhelming abundance of envy was just startling. The girls seemed torn between fawning over her, or fawning over Sasuke, and in the end, it seemed that their feminine instincts of competition crushed their own conscious wishes of adulation, and for the first time, Rias found herself being on the bad side of the ravenous group of females known to the world as 'fan-girls'.

Rias glanced at the girls, mentally doing the equivalent of shaking her head as it was clear that many of them, a large multitude of them had most likely pleasured themselves in one form or the other while having the Uchiha in mind. She could tell so easily, it was almost sad, really, because it was clear that Sasuke would never give them the time of the day, and their fanaticism over the Uchiha would remain forever in the realm of fiction.

She glanced over to the Uchiha, wondering how he was dealing with it, only to notice that same confident, devil-may-care aura that surrounded him. It was as though the gazes of affection and blatant lust being sent his way were nothing more than insects to be crushed beneath his feet without giving a second thought.

The sheer level of confidence he exuded was awe-inspiring, and almost downright intimidating.

Of course he had nothing to fear from the male populace, because first and foremost the female population of Kuoh Academy dominated the male in a ten to one ratio, and whatever of the few boys that existed in the school _knew_ not to mess with the Uchiha ever since his opening day stunt in which he had uttered a few words to Genshirou Saji, and forever mentally scarred him.

And therein lay Rias' problem.

She had made a deal, to recruit Sasuke into her peerage in order to help Sona get revenge on him, so that her rival would be able to get her pawn back to normal, but now… now, there was a complete and utter twist of events that made it so it was _impossible_ for her to just let Sona kill him, no matter how much the glasses wearing girl wanted to do so.

Sasuke… the last Uchiha had saved her life. Though he claimed to have remembered everything that had happened, she sorely, _sorely_ doubted that he truly did.

She had been summoned to that location by Issei, and she had found him, dead on the floor, bleeding out, and only through sheer luck had he possessed the will needed to activate one of the numerous fliers that her familiar handed out, and therein summoning her to his aid.

Only that she had not been expecting to meet with a Cadre Class Fallen Angel at the scene of his death. Nor had she been expecting for said Cadre Class Fallen Angel to launch a barrage of deathly light-based projectiles at her, which was _guaranteed_ to have landed a direct, one-hit kill had the techniques connected.

The bell rang, drawing the red-haired beauty from her musings as she decided to move to her class. Only for her _hand_ to be gripped for the Uchiha and for her to be roughly, but kindly pulled behind a pair of steps as the Uchiha locked gazes with her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Rias wanted to point out to him that the way he had dragged her – held her _hand_ and _dragged her_ ; the fact that they were now in a spot known for being used for quick and illicit activities by students; and the manner in which both of his hands blocked her routes of exit, as her back was against the wall and his left leg conspicuously pinned against hers; painted a rather scandalous image.

The devil heiress already felt the migraine coming as her enhanced hearing picked out one particularly envious student who had already began spreading the rumor that she was making out with the Uchiha under the stairwell.

"I'm heading to class Uchiha-san. I _do_ have to attend classes you know?"

"You made me come here. I'm here. Stop _stalling_."

Rias wanted to massage her forehead with her index fingers.

"And really, you believe that this is the best place and the best time to discuss such a sensitive topic?"

"Hn."

Rias restrained herself from biting the inside of her cheek. That infuriating response! Every time she heard him utter that grueling noise that was like the illegitimate child of a grunt and a hum, she felt like choking him.

She glanced into his eyes once more, those cold, frigid midnight orbs that she could sense had the depth of a well and the vastness of the Atlantic, those eyes which seemed to hold some mysterious power to them, and those eyes glanced at her, and she could tell, she could just tell that he was mocking her with those guttural responses.

"Look Uchiha-san, I'll explain everything to you soon."

"Soon?"

Rias almost rolled her eyes. Honestly, the Uchiha was a man of few words who managed to convey all that he needed to as briefly as possible.

"Lunch. I'll send someone to retrieve you during lunch. Is that _suitable_?"

His eyes seemed to regard her for several seconds, and she fought down the warmth climbing up her neck and threatening to infect her face. Gods he was attractive, she was a devil, and her body was intentionally supposed to be flawless and smooth and supposed to be the fantasy that both men and women could only dream of. But he- he was a human, and yet, he had possessed such delicate features, such a toned and muscular body that drove her insane.

She would never let the Uchiha know that he had a body that she had shamelessly spent the night naked; cuddling and rubbing on his abs and features, until she realized that she was getting too aroused from the actions and forced herself to stop. It was a low blow to her pride and her self-worth that he had seen her naked and hadn't even giving the slightest hint of being stimulated.

No. In this little game of wills of theirs, she was not going to be the first person to back out.

"Hn."

Rias resisted the urge to pull out her hair.

Thankfully, the Uchiha simply turned his back and began to walk away, the message received.

Rias let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she realized just how fast her chest was beating. Gods, it wasn't fair. The one person in the world who had gained her interest in more ways than one, who had saved her life, was quite possibly the one person that could callously reject her advances without feeling a single thing.

In the end, Rias took in a deep breath, steeling her façade into that of the untouchable, ephemeral and exotic beauty that was Rias Gremory. And she walked down the hall, and headed for her class.

Then she realized, with a bit of annoyance, that classes had never seemed so dull.

* * *

~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~

Sona Sitri rarely felt emotions.

She had declassified and deconstructed the basics of emotions as nothing more than a primal surge of different hormones acting up within her body. Feelings could be calculated and put into simple chemical measurements. Hence, she found the idea of herself being moved to acting brashly due to mere chemical reactions to be utterly ridiculous.

No. She found and considered herself a master of her own emotions, a captain of the S.S. Sitri, and she would weather whatever external storm that hit her with rigidity, fluidity and utmost stoicism.

Or so she had thought.

Perhaps she had seemed to have underestimated the control she had over her own emotions, as she found herself being overly dominated by hatred and rage whenever a certain person was brought up.

Idly, she did not hold her pawn, Genshirou Saji in high esteem, nor did she consider him extremely close to her, but out of sheer principle, he was _her_ pawn. No one was to simply waltz in to her daily organized routine and then mentally debilitate the mind of a member of her peerage and walk away without so much as giving a second thought.

And so, once she had heard the buzz that Uchiha Sasuke had arrived in the school, she did not waste a single second to act.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke, Third Year report to the Student Council. Uchiha Sasuke, Third Year, your presence is required at the Student Council."

Sona slowly put down the speaker, and then relaxed her back into her seat as she folded her arms and legs, and let her eyes glint with a dangerous light.

The members of her peerage were all in the room, all of them, and she glanced over to her Queen, Tsubaki who seemed to possess the same level of resentment that she had for the Uchiha.

They waited for the Uchiha, each of them wondering about and having different notions in their minds about how the meeting would go. Best case scenario, the Uchiha found a way to undo whatever spell he had put on Saji, or failing that, he admitted that he didn't know how his sacred gear worked and apologized profusely for the amount of trouble he had caused them all. Worst case scenario, they killed him and had to go through the agonizing process of making it seem to everyone that the Uchiha had been transferred out of Japan.

And so they waited, and waited.

And waited.

And it dawned on all of them that the Uchiha wasn't coming.

Sona resisted the surge of anger that was pouring through her as her face gave away nothing. No emotion, just the sheer burning brilliance that resonated within her eyes.

"Sona-kaicho, should I go and retrieve him?"

Her Queen, Tsubaki had asked after almost an entire hour of the Uchiha's absence.

"No. I'll go."

Her entire peerage turned to stare at her, each and every one of them about to voice out their complaints before she rendered them quiet with but a single hand.

And they all obeyed.

Sona walked out of the room, slowly, taking in deep calculated breaths as she walked towards the Uchiha's classroom. Her feet made very little noise against the floor even as she steeled her expressions to show nothing. As always, to show absolutely nothing.

She slid open the door slowly, ignoring the gazes of the students who had not expected the sudden interruption. Sona noticed Akeno, Rias' Queen also staring at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern, but the Sitri heir ignored it and stared over to the location of the Uchiha's seat, only for her to blink once as she realized it was vacant.

The teacher stopped writing on the blackboard as he turned to glance at her "Ah, Sona-kaicho. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I apologize for the intrusion Tora-sensei. I came in search of Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha-san left to the Student Council over an hour ago."

It had been a student who had responded, one of the female students and Sona turned her gaze towards the student without hesitation.

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, he left once his name was called over the speaker."

"I see. Thank you." Sona turned to the teacher, "I apologize for the intrusion."

"Perfectly understandable. You're just doing your job after all!" The man responded with a hearty chuckle and Sona found closed the door as she found herself agreeing with the words of the man.

Yes, she was just doing her job. Her job as the King of her peerage.

Slowly, Sona Sitri decided that either the Uchiha had decided to skip school altogether, which seemed highly unlikely, or he was still somewhere on the school grounds. Somewhere remote and quiet most likely, where he would not be found by anyone.

He rode a bike, and if Sona had even the slightest understanding of the boy's psychology, she doubted that the Uchiha liked closed up or constrained places. So that meant he was in a remote area, that could not be found or possibly easily accessed by students, yet tat the same time was open, airy and free.

Three places instantly came to mind, and Sona decided to go for the one that was most prominent. Climbing the series of stairs, she multiple levels up the entire school before she finally reached a door which led to the school's rooftops.

She turned the handle and avoided the scowl that almost came to her face from realizing that it was locked.

Fortunately for her, being the Student Council President granted privileges and rights to almost every single room or door in the entire school. Reaching into her school's jacket for what was essentially the school's master key, she used it to click open the door.

Closing the door behind her, she ignored the brilliant ray of sunlight that struck her glasses and threatened to blind her, having to blink multiple times to adjust her vision, before she stared up onto the empty roof.

She almost swore in annoyance, only for her to realize, upon second closer inspection, that the roof wasn't as empty as she thought.

The way he had positioned himself, laying down horizontally, between the large school wall and the huge metal fence, he had managed to make himself seem almost completely inconspicuous, and she had almost failed to notice him as he was hidden beneath the shadow cast by the wall.

Devils had enhanced senses such as sight, smell and hearing, and it made Sona realize that even with her own senses which were several leagues above that of a normal human, she had almost completely skipped him over due to a masterful use of lighting to enhance his own covertness.

Whatever doubt that lay in her mind that Sasuke was a mere human boy seemed to have vanished completely. The anger that had been bubbling up in her seemed to have hit its peak, growing further as she walked towards the Uchiha, who appeared to be unaware of her presence.

There she found him, languidly sitting in place, as his eyes were closed and he found himself lost completely in his own world.

Sona thought about her approach. Her anger was already peaking her logic, and conceding the fact to herself that the Uchiha seemed to be the type of person that only ever listened when there was either danger or incentive present to spur him to action, there would be only one way to garner his attention.

Sona generated a Sitri magical circle within her hand, and all at once, she was surrounded by twelve vicious snarling wolves made of pure liquid, as a long, double ended lance of water appeared and she positioned it just directly underneath the Uchiha's chin.

"It would do well to listen to what I am about to tell you Uchiha-san."

His eyes remained closed, as though he did not even register her presence. Sona felt the irritation and anger inside of her slowly growing to new heights as she was sorely tempted, there and then, to simply stab him with the lance.

"Can you fix what you did to Saji?" she asked, tentatively, and even then, his eyes were _still_ closed as though he didn't register her.

The wolves of water snarled at him, and it was as though their presence didn't even faze him.

"I asked you a question Uchiha-san, can you fix what you did to Genshirou Saji? Yes or No."

It seemed, he finally did recognize her presence. His lips moved, slowly, mechanically, to ask the one question that seemed to irritate Sona even more.

" _Who?_ "

Sona resisted to urge to kill him there and then, forcing herself from gritting her teeth as her hold on the lance tightened. "Genshirou Saji. On your very first day of school to did something to him that messed with his mind. And now, I am asking, if you know what you did, and how to reverse it."

There was no answer, as the boy's eyes remained closed, constantly, and the lack of worry from him seemed to grate Sona's nerves even more. Then it seemed that recognition struck, as his lips slowly, gently curled into a smirk.

"What I did?"

"Yes. What _you_ did."

"Would you like to know?"

Then there it was, his eyes opened, those two onyx orbs seemed to pierce through her all at once.

"Yes I wo-"

Sona never finished her sentence. A compounding wave of force crashed into her as though she had been instantaneously subjected to being crushed by water pressure several hundred kilometres into the ocean. It felt as though a titan had decided to crush her underfoot, or as though she was an ant who had been unlucky enough to be caught within a vice-grip.

Then the visions came. Brutal, cold, and frigid hallucinations of herself being killed in more ways than she thought possible. Torn apart by mobs after they violated her, ripped to shreds by sharks, being burnt at a stake, being tied to log and pushed into water to drown, being strung up on a cross as she was stabbed over and over and over and –

Her glasses shattered.

She dropped to her knees, her water constructs falling away into lifeless puddles as she tried to remember how to breath, her breaths coming in rapid, short pants as her body felt distinctly cold and frigid, and she realized she was shaking. She resisted the nausea that had hit her as she turned to the boy, and noticed him step up from where he was sitting.

Another wave of fear hit her as she noticed him walk closer towards her, but she couldn't move. She couldn't move. She wanted to scramble away from him as quickly as possible, her survival instincts overtaking any and all pretense of composure.

Her body wasn't obeying any of her commands.

She was frozen in fear.

" _That_ ," he said at last "is _half_ of what your friend faced."

All at once, horror built up in Sona.

"Can _you_ fix _that_?"

She couldn't. It wasn't an illusion nor was it some overwhelming curse, it was pure, unbridled psychological trauma. It couldn't just be magically whisked away on a whim by the Uchiha, and if anything, killing him would probably only serve to worsen the issue.

That was assuming she could even kill him in the first place.

"W-why?" she managed to ask, her voice coming out in a weak rasp. "Why would you do that to him?"

He stared directly at her, and once more she found herself staring into those two, charcoal orbs.

"Because he got in my way."

There had been no hesitation in his voice, no regret, no doubt or second thoughts. He had uttered it as though he believed that what he had done was entirely justified, as one would not bother to consider the feelings of an insect that was in the path before crushing it underfoot.

There was no doubt about it. Uchiha Sasuke was _dangerous_.

"Will _you_ get in my way as well?"

There had never been a more subtle, yet direct threat that Sona had ever received in her entire life. The sheer gall of him to threaten her was overwhelming, but Sona could feel it, stirring between those two frigid onyx orb of his, there existed a dangerous power within him. A very, _very_ dangerous power.

She could of course tell that he had no idea of who he was dealing with. He didn't know who her sister was, and that if she wanted, Serafall Leviathan could kill him several times over for daring to threaten her sister.

Of course, Sona was no fool. For as much as she loved her sister, she could not count on her to solve all her problems for her, if she was faced with an opponent like the Uchiha who she couldn't beat with power, would she then constantly require her sister to bail her out of such predicaments?

"No."

She said to him, just as much as she said to herself. As she, Sona Sitri, found herself kneeling on the floor, frozen in fear, her pride shattered and her confidence in shambles.

She had expected him to simply walk away, and leave her in her disoriented state, or perhaps to push his luck and try something else, as she couldn't fight down the more explicit of her visions of her death.

She did not however, expect him to gesture his hand towards her.

Her fear was overridden momentarily by a spark of anger. Was this his way of mocking her even further? Of giving her some form of faux sympathy? Or did he simply find her eye-catching and think that he had been too harsh on a 'weak' girl and decided to pity her?

At first, she wanted to do more than to slap his hand away and spit in his face. But instead, she began to think. To reason. She had been empowered by her own rage far too many times to have seen clearly, otherwise she would have known from the symptoms that Saji was suffering from PTSD instead of some kind of curse. So she needed to be smart, to be cautious and most of all, to be subtle.

No, she would bide her time. She would watch him, learn his strengths, his weaknesses, his flaws, while all at the same time ensuring that she endeared herself into his good graces. Then, and only then, once she had realized the best way to get to him, would she strike.

Revenge was a dish best served cold after all.

With that in mind, Sona let herself take the hand of Uchiha Sasuke as he helped her up, her face belaying absolutely no emotion.

"It seems I underestimated you Uchiha-san," she said "You're no ordinary high-school student."

"Neither are you."

There was no accusation in his words, instead, there was a hint of curiosity. She found herself staring into his curious gaze, and there was a wealth of power coming from within those eyes, as though it was being actively restrained for some reason or the other. It was odd, how Sona noted that the Uchiha's face was smoothly streamlined, and proportioned in such a way that was "ideal". His attractiveness was primarily due to the overwhelming synchronized nature of his features. His eyes, his eyebrows, and even his lips… it was almost… _perfect_.

But that shouldn't be possible. Humans _weren't_ perfect. They _couldn't_ be perfect.

It took her several seconds to realize that she had been staring at his face for a while, and it seemed that he stared back, no words escaping his lips.

"Yes Uchiha-san."

It was quite peculiar, Sona noted, that she just might have found someone whose fluency in silence seemed to have surpassed hers.

"Neither am I."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight - Revamped ~~~~~~~~~~

Rias had left the classroom a few minutes before the bell had rang, tired of the circulating gossip that had escalated from the rumors. The sheer scale and ridiculousness had gone up to eleven and beyond. At first, it was just an innocent rumor of her making out with the Uchiha under the staircase, then out of nowhere it had acerbated into a tall tale of her moaning out the Uchiha's name in the girl's bathroom, and _then_ it had become that she and the Uchiha were caught in the act inside of a storage cabinet.

Ridiculous! Sheer ridiculousness!

Rias was slowly finding it harder and harder to ignore the massive headache that was threatening to crack her from the events of the previous night to the events of today. She had sorely underestimated the lengths these… _fangirls_ would go. She didn't even understand what their endgame was, as though somehow, the rumor of her sleeping with the Uchiha would make much of a difference.

Oh, that's right, it would negatively hamper her reputation while boosting the Uchiha's 'bad boy' own up by a factor of eleven.

As far as they were concerned, she would probably be considered 'cheapened' by the idea that the Uchiha had slept with her, while making him seem all the more desirable due to the fact that he had _somehow_ slept with her.

She noticed a few girls seemingly spreading that gossip even further and turned to gaze at them, and watched as they straightened up and parted ways at her strict glare.

The Gremory heiress let herself sigh as she moved to the Occult Club room, she simply needed to take a shower, drink some of Akeno's relaxing tea, and then once she came back out feeling like herself, she would put an end to the rumor quite viciously, and make sure that those jealous little hormonal girls spreading rumors would think twice before they dared pull such a stunt again.

It wasn't that the rumors _truly_ bothered her, no, if anything the rumors were amusing to watch and listen to. She did however, fear what would happen should the Uchiha himself get wind of them.

There was a chance that he'd simply shrug it off like it was water of a camel's back, without giving the slightest indication that it had bothered him, or that it affected him in any way.

However, there was also the slight possibility that the Uchiha would not be amused by it whatsoever.

It was currently in Rias' best interests to avoid doing anything that could possibly enrage the boy… especially after seeing what he was capable of.

Within no time at all, Rias found herself entering into the Occult Research Club, having made it past to the old school building. Having left her classes early, she was the first and the only person currently there, which gave her several minutes of silence which she could use to think, to recollect her thoughts and make her decisions.

She moved over to the shower, and slowly began the arduous task of stripping her clothes, starting first and foremost with her jacket, and then going in that order to unbutton her shirt, as she lazily let it drop to the floor. She then unclasped her bra, sighing in pleasure from the freedom now granted to her upper regions. If it were up to her, she would forgo the pesky accessory altogether and stick to going braless, but of course, it would cause quite the stir and more undo attention than she truly needed.

Speaking of attention, Rias idly recollected the event earlier in the morning when she had intentionally put on her clothes in the Uchiha's presence, and had, at the very least, expected to have gleamed some sort of reaction out of him. Of course, he was Uchiha Sasuke, and he had simply glanced at her as though she were an accessory whose purpose was the design the walls. Sasuke had absolutely no idea how mortifying it was for him to have glanced at her like that.

She was a devil, and of course she was attuned to her body being just one of the numerous tools in her arsenal, and she did not place some sort of saintly value on her flesh, but that didn't mean she could handle someone seeing her naked without so much as batting an eyelash. The only other male who had seen her naked was Kiba, and it had only made her satisfied on seeing the utterly speechless expressions he had as he tried not to ogle her, but in contrast, Sasuke hadn't bat an eyelash.

It was the reason why she had found herself verbally questioning the Uchiha's sexuality, as she was aware that there should have been, at the very least, the notorious 'morning wood' which plagued most teenage boys upon waking up, not to mention upon finding a beautiful woman in their bed, but Sasuke had given absolutely no such 'reaction' to her.

She sighed as she let her skirt and underwear drop to floor before she tiptoed into the showers. At first, she would have most likely believed that the Uchiha was a eunuch of sorts, but she knew that _definitely_ wasn't the case, after spending quite a deal of time naked with him. Though he was unconscious for that time, it had been amusing to her as to how he was completely peaceful while asleep, almost open and vulnerable to the world unlike how he was when he was awake, with his brooding gaze and ever-present intimidating eyes.

Rias turned on the showers, feeling the shudder of pleasure that ran down her spine from having the heated water douse her flesh. It was often said that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and that expression was true in multiple ways, so it begged the question of just what type of person Uchiha Sasuke was beneath those steely onyx eyes. Or rather, beneath the eyes, _beneath_ the eyes.

"Uchiha this, Uchiha that. He's the only thing that's been on my mind since –"

Rias shook her head. She wasn't stupid enough to claim that the reason the Uchiha was on her mind so frequently and so often was because she was falling for him, no, that would be ludicrous. The very idea of it made her chuckle, a tasteless bland chuckle that failed to leave her lips. No. If anything, the reason why the Uchiha had been on her mind wasn't _just_ because he had saved her life, but also due to the events that had happened _after_.

It was clear that he didn't remember. It was obvious that he wouldn't remember, considering the fact that he was –

"Buchou?"

Rias drew out of the musings as she had begun lathering herself with soap. Upon hearing her title being called, she let herself express a slight sigh of relief.

"Akeno? Is that you?"

"Of course buchou. Perhaps you were expecting someone else?"

Rias let her lips morph into a confused frown. "Who would I be –" then it hit her  
"Oh, not you as well Akeno."

"Ara ara, there have been such _scandalous_ rumors of you travelling around Buchou."

"They're just that Akeno. Rumors."

"I know buchou. But don't you find it ironic? Considering that you _did_ end up sleeping with Uchiha in his house." She said, "Ara, wasn't that the reason you had me drop of Hyoudou Issei at his place?"

Ah, thank the hells for little ironies.

"Buchou… did you, did you eventually add Uchiha-san to your peerage?"

Rias stopped, letting the shower water drizzle over her as the memories of last night began pouring in.

"It's… _complicated_."

"Complicated? Buchou?"

Rias bit her lower lip. The memories were there, of the real reason why the Uchiha just could not escape her mind. Of the things he had done, and the things he could have done.

The girl turned off the showers as she idly grabbed a small pink towel and wrapped it around her body, before grabbing another towel and tying it around her hair.

There wasn't long till the Uchiha and Hyoudou came, considering that she had asked Kiba to get Issei and Koneko to get Sasuke. The reason for the latter was simply because Koneko could _smell_ the Uchiha to track him down, wherever he may be.

"Buchou… there's something you're not telling me. You said that _Kokabiel_ had been the one to kill both Hyoudou-san and Uchiha-san. But you never told me how you escaped from him… or what piece you used to revive Uchiha-san if you used all your eight pawns for Hyoudou."

"You're going to need to brew some tea Akeno, this is… one confusing story."

* * *

~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~~~~~

 **The Previous Night**

It was perhaps, the most shocking thing that had ever happened to Rias. She had anticipated her incoming death from a rain of razor sharp weapons of light that she had fully intended to rip into her, and then turn her to nothing but dust as the holy properties of the light weapons would erase her.

Then all at once, she felt herself brutally kicked hard enough to crack a few of her ribs.

Of course, she wasn't complaining, a broken rib was getting off easy compared to death. She did however, find herself utterly speechless once she had seen just who had saved her life.

Standing, defiantly as his arms were brought up in an X-shaped pattern, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

The last Uchiha's body was perforated with light spears, and he managed to let out a cough of blood, before all at once, he fell over.

"Ha… ha… ha… hahahahaha! Brilliant! Sheer brilliance! Sacrificing his life to save someone else! How foolish!"

Rias turned her gaze, still finding herself stunned by the unexpected rush from being in a life-threatening situation to suddenly having being saved, and then she glanced over to the being who had almost killed her, only for her eyes to widen in fear.

That was, Kokabiel. That was Koka- _freaking_ -biel, a Cadre Class Fallen Angel.

Why he- What was he- How was he-

So many questions were running through Rias' mind at the moment that she didn't even know which one she would begin to ask and which one she would ever get answered.

Kokabiel seemed to be lost in his merry laughter, before he turned his gaze towards her. "Rias Gremory I believe. Heir to the Gremory-clan, younger sister of the current Lucifer."

Her back seemed to arch up straight the second he referred to her, and instantly his eyes gained a murderous gleam to them.

"It seems today is indeed my lucky day." A large lance of light seemed to appear in his hand and he waved it generously in her direction.

Her instinct was to ask him why he wanted to kill her, why he would want to risk doing something as brazen as killing someone like her and starting a war, but then she realized that would most likely be her answer. Killing her to start a war.

Rias wasn't a fool. Summoning her peerage to her at this point would only lead to their deaths, none of them were ready to face off with an opponent of this magnitude. _She_ wasn't ready to face off an opponent of this magnitude.

So what, in the end had the Uchiha's sacrifice been in vain? Was it some form of predestined or pre-ordained fate that she was to die this night?

It seemed to have been the case.

The spear of light left his hand, lunging straight towards her –

Only for it to be knocked out of the path by a mysterious figure.

Kokabiel fell back in shock.

"I-impossible y-you're supposed to be dead!"

There he stood, like a knight that had ploughed through the fields of his enemies and left splashed in their lifeblood, drenched in the crimson liquids that would taint him forever, he stood, in front of her.

"He's… he's… _not conscious?_ "

The declaration reached Rias' ears and she found herself failing to believe it either, until, he turned his gaze to her and she could tell clearly, quite clearly, that Uchiha Sasuke's body was moving, but his mind – his mind wasn't in control.

 _So what was controlling it?_

"W-what sort of human… no. W-what sort of _monster_ has the willpower for his body to keep moving even when he's unconscious and on the brink of death?"

Perhaps, everything happening would have made more sense if they were aware of his origins. If they were aware of the notorious fact that prior to Uchiha Sasuke's appearance in the world, he had been blessed by the Infinite Dragon God – Ophis. Her blessing was a simple one, to increase whatever genetic power that was within him, _eleven-fold_.

"What- what in the world is that monstrosity? What is that thing?"

Rias stood, confused as Kokabiel seemed to be screaming and pointing at nothing but empty air.

Ophis, unfortunately, had no idea what such a gift would do to a boy, whose very eyes had possessed a bloodline known to all as the Rinnegan. Eyes that could in effect, turn the user's body into machinery, summon fantastical beasts, manipulate gravity, and amongst other things – _judge souls and bring back the dead_.

"S-stay! Stay away from me! Sta – gurk!"

Rias watched, inexplicably, as Kokabiel was lifted up into the air by an invisible force, and his tongue was forcefully ejected from his mouth.

The ability, granted to Rinnegan wielders, and utilized under what was commonly referred to as the Naraka Path, achieved the power over souls by bringing forth a creature, a _summon_ , that was known as The King of Hell.

Despite his chakra being sealed, and his eyes out of his access, everything about Uchiha Sasuke was increased eleven-fold. The boy was unaware that this was the reason for his now overwhelming Killing Intent and this of course, was now the reason why a summon who could only be accessed with the aid of the Rinnegan, had self-manifested.

With its sole remaining Summoner hovering the thin boundaries between life and death, the empowered Summon decided to do anything and everything it could to save its Master's life.

And with that, The King of Hell absorbed Kokabiel's soul and channeled it into the Last Uchiha.

The Cadre Class Fallen Angel descended, his eyes blank-white as froth covered his mouth, as his soulless body hit the dirt.

And rapidly turned to dust.

To the Gremory, it seemed as though the undead body of Uchiha Sasuke had just sucked away the soul of a Cadre Class Fallen Angel.

And all at once, her body was shaking in fear.

The King of Hell however, had not been satisfied. It could not draw upon it's host's chakra to simply heal him due to the seal locked upon it, which meant it still needed an external source of energy, an extra soul which it could use to bring its master back to life.

And so, it had turned his gaze to Rias Gremory.

Then, the Gremory heiress was finally able to see it, a monstrous looking creature with a large face, an open mouth, and purple rippled eyes surrounded by a magnanimous, suspicious looking purple flame.

She didn't know what it was, nor did she understand its purpose or what it was doing there, all she knew, was that it was extremely deadly.

In the blink of an eye, the creature and the Uchiha's corpse stood before her, and all at once, Rias felt the same force rise her up into the air, and it didn't take her long to realize that whatever had happened to Kokabiel was about to happen to her.

" **My summoner dies because you live. I will ask this once and once alone. Do you intend to do him harm?** "

The King of Hell, despite the powers granted upon him, still had a basic set of rules that it must follow before it was able to activate its ability to suck out souls. It must, first and foremost, find a target, and then, it must ask the target a question, a simple question which was either yes or no. And if the target was lying, then it could suck out the soul. If it wasn't then it could not suck out the soul.

Rias had been asked once and once only, and she did not realize the conditions surrounding the ability of the creature.

"N-no!"

It _was_ the truth, technically, as he had saved her life. But, it _was_ also a lie, because prior to him saving her life, she had been requested by her friend and rival to recruit him into her peerage, all for the express purpose of killing him.

And the King of Hell made his judgment.

Rias gurgled as her tongue had been forced out of her mouth and unaccountably been stretched beyond the limits of which she had believed possible.

Slowly, she felt her soul draining away.

She couldn't free herself out of its grasp, and she couldn't summon up her powers to attack the mysterious soul-draining beast.

Soul draining…

What if, what if the creature didn't truly need a soul, but some sort of power? What if it was after something else entirely?

It was an utterly random thought, one that had spurred up within her, but as she was, doing _anything_ would have been far better than sitting down and letting her soul drain.

And so, it was a desperate, last resort gamble.

As Rias Gremory reached for any random Devil Piece she could find and tossed it all at once into the mouth of the creature.

And she felt the leash on her soul stop.

She collapsed to the ground, coughing as the weird monster seemed to contemplate the events that had happened, and then, it spat out the Devil Piece.

The once crimson glow of the Devil Piece had vanished, and it was now nothing more than an ordinary, plain old chess piece.

Then to her eyes, the monster had vanished, and no sooner did he disappear, did Rias notice the Uchiha chest moving.

* * *

~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~

 **Present Day**

 **Occult Research Club**

"…and then I revived Hyoudou-san with my remaining pawn pieces and decided to take Uchiha-san home."

There was an uneasy silence that lay between them, and Akeno was slowly shaking her head as she tried to wrap her mind over everything that had happened.

"I _still_ don't know what that creature was. I intend to eventually meet with Astaroth-sama to find out what had happened… but for now, I'm stumped."

Akeno found everything surrounding the Uchiha to get itself more and more complicated by the day.

"Buchou, you said it called Uchiha-san, its _summoner_?"

Rias nodded.

"Do you think that it could be Uchiha-san's Sacred Gear? Or maybe a monster that can only be accessed with some ability that the Uchiha has?"

Rias shook her head. "I don't know. I've never heard of a Sacred Gear powerful enough to rip out souls before."

Akeno frowned as well. "Wait, buchou, was Uchiha-san reincarnated into your Knight?"

"I-I don't know." Rias said, her lips feeling dry "The Devil Piece is broken, it's just a regular old chess piece at this point, so – I don't know."

The silence seemed to stretch on even longer.

"So what now buchou?"

"Now? Now we can't just hand Uchiha-san over to Sona." She said "Instead, we continue as planned."

"Do you mean –?"

There was a series of knocks on the door, and Rias realized that she had lost track of time while narrating her debacle to her Queen. She nodded to Akeno, before moving behind the dresser to get changed back into her school uniform.

It was time.

~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~

When Rias had told him that there she would find someone to retrieve him, Sasuke had been expecting a lot of different things, and he was even wondering if this so called person she had sent would be able to find him.

So it had come as a bit of a surprise to him when he had eventually been found by a small, petite looking girl with white hair.

She was a person of few words, which the Uchiha could so easily relate to, and their walk to the Occult Research Room had been entirely pleasant as she neither ogled him, nor gaped at him, nor did she try to throw herself at him, and to his utter delight, she was content with simply referring to him respectfully, briefly, delivering her intended message, and heading straight back to business.

If all females were like her, Sasuke would be more inclined to have paid attention to their advances.

"I've brought Uchiha-sempai with me buchou."

They had entered the club room, and it seemed that they were the last ones to arrive, as the girl immediately took her seat on a couch and then grabbed an available bowl of sweets.

Sasuke's mind analyzed the faces and matched them with names – the few he had managed to remember, while his body moved towards the seat closest to the window, the area with most room, and easiest to escape from at a moment's notice.

Not that he had any reason to truly escape, but it was better to have the option and not need it than to need the option and not have it.

His mind registered a blonde haired boy, who he didn't recognize, and then the familiar annoying pervert Issei Hyoudou – who he could have _sworn_ he had seen die a brutally vicious death at the hands of that Fallen Angel – and of course the brilliant flowing mass of crimson hair that was Rias, sat with her legs crossed on one of the larger armchairs.

There was a part of him which was usually suppressed beneath several tons of concrete willpower and thrown deep within an ocean of repressed emotions and desires noted that Rias' legs where somewhat completely flawless and perfect, deprived from mars or blemishes, and the fact that her short school skirt gave him quite a view of the black and red underwear she wore within.

That part of him was once more abruptly killed with the brutal efficiency of an S-class shinobi assassinating an Academy Student level opponent.

In other words, without a shred of hesitation or mercy.

"Koneko-chan, Uchiha-san, we were waiting for you."

"Sorry buchou. Uchiha-sempai was… held up." The girl glanced towards him, and Sasuke managed to tilt his head towards her. Quite smart of her to avoid saying what she had seen.

It would not do for Rias to know what he had been doing when Koneko had found him, as he felt that the surprise she would receive when she found out later would be much more gratifying to see.

"Are we late buchou?"

"Not at all; we were just about to get started with the introductions."

The aura of the room seemed to be a weird mix of tense and heavy, due to the sheer conflicting natures of the people that were present, it was to be expected.

"I've made some tea. Would you mind a cup Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

"He means yes Akeno. Uchiha-san would love some tea." Rias had quickly said, easily aware of the fact that Akeno still had a bone to pick with the Uchiha.

As the Queen of Rias' peerage moved into the clubroom to remove the hot water which was already boiling, the Gremory heiress decided that it was about time to mention the elephant in the room and get straight to the point. She had to head to the underworld later today to discuss what had happened with her brother and the other Satan, because it was the only way she would find out just what was that weird creature that would have drained her soul, and whether or not the Uchiha truly belonged in her peerage.

"Now, I believe introductions are in order?"

Issei glanced at everyone in the room, his gaze uneasily shifting from one person to another, of course he ogled Akeno and Koneko shamelessly, but had nothing but utmost suspiscion and a small amount of loathing for Kiba, and genuine overwhelming fear and wariness for Sasuke.

It had been several seconds before Rias realized that neither Sasuke nor Issei were going to begin, so she gave a subtle glance towards the only blond in the room.

"My name is Yuuto Kiba, Second Year, pleased to meet you."

"…Toujou Koneko… first year." She said in a low voice before taking another bite out of her tray of sweets, which Sasuke noted that she guarded fiercely.

"I'm Himejima Akeno, third year, and you can call me sempai." She said towards Issei with a smile and a wink.

"Uh… I'm Hyoudou Issei, second year student, please take care of me sempai."

…

Everyone glanced back towards the boy with the jet-black hair, his eyes were closed and he had a lackadaisical attitude towards the rest.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Third Year."

Rias smiled. "Now that we're all acquainted, I believe it's best to head straight to the root of the matter."

Akeno handed Rias, Issei and Sasuke a cup of tea, to which the first two calmly took sips, and the last kept his in hands.

Continuing from her sip, she mentioned the elephant in the room without a hint of subtlety.

"Everyone in this room, is a devil."

Issei nearly choked on his tea as he coughed slightly, falling out of his seat from the revelation.

Sasuke however…

He looked as though she had just said that the sky was blue. Or as though she had just uttered the most obvious thing in the world, and Rias found it more and more disturbing by the second.

She remembered hearing Sona call for the Uchiha over the speakers… did she, had she already briefed him about the existence of supernatural beings?

"I-I'm sorry buchou, but I think I might have misheard you… did you just say that everyone here is a devil?"

She smiled at him. She had been doing that a lot, and for some weird reason, the Uchiha had been staring at her every time she did it, as though mockingly pointing out the fact that he could tell that the smiles were faux.

"You heard me just right Issei-san. Everyone in this room, is a devil."

"Do you have any proof?"

Everyone in the room seemed to stare at Issei with a newfound gaze. Demanding for proof was shrewder than anyone had expected of the perverted teen, and even Akeno found herself raising her eyebrow in surprise.

Sasuke was eerily calm about the entire issue, which was either a good or a bad sign, and Rias sincerely hoped it was a good one.

"How about this?" as she ended her statement, two long slick looking leathery-like wings which were somewhat eerily reminiscent of that of a bat grew from her back, and not just from hers, but from the other members of the club.

"I-I see…" Issei said in disbelief, as he stared at the obviously non-human appendages before glancing to the floor. "I-I thought Yuuma and that guy were just cosplayers or something but this… this is-"

Issei looked up, to try and explain the sheer ludicrousness of it all, only to stop when he noticed that everyone in the room had their expressions twisted into one of shock.

"B-buchou? W-what's wrong?"

Issei turned his gaze over to what seemed to be the major origin of the stunned silence of everyone in the room, and what he saw made him pause.

Sitting at the corner of the room, with one leg crossed, a hand on his chin, exuding the aura that could only be expected of a legendary hero-king and the arrogance one could only quite possibly find from that of gods.

There was Uchiha Sasuke.

And his _twelve_ devil wings.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: And now, you have your answer. Yes, Sasuke is a devil. I do admit that it's been done before, but trust me when I say, it's never been done _this way_ before. If anyone, I repeat, if anyone, saw the King of Hell thing coming, I will eat a rabbit.**

 **Because in my absence I scoured all of fan fiction to see if _anyone_ had used this before, and found nothing.**

 **Quite possibly the only people who may have expected it might be those who have read or are reading my Dark Apocalypse Mage - Naruto or DAMN story. Yes, that's me shamelessly advertising my other fics.**

 **And yes, we all know that the number of wings shown on a devil isn't supposed to be a representative of power - but, in canon, only two people have multiple pairs of devil wings. Both of which are descendants of the _original_ Lucifer. If that isn't a bloody symbol of power, I don't know what is.**

 **And with this, I am out.**

 **R &R and Happy New Year!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 _ **Illusionary Reality.**_


	5. Trinity

**A/N: And I'm back with another chapter. The reviews I got last chapter were good, far better than I expected, and I do thank those of you who encouraged me and gave me the motivation to continue this! Of course I felt last Chapter was a double-whammy in originality for Fan Fiction. I mean, who has ever written a story where Kaguya of all people is trapped in the DxD world?**

 **In any case, this chapter will explain further on Sasuke's status... and it's going to be a rather pleasant surprise.**

* * *

 **+The Devil's Dark Knight+**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Trinity**

* * *

 **Elemental Nations**

Once Kaguya had lunged Sasuke into a portal, she had vanished with him, and Naruto had waited, planning to spring a trap that would guarantee them getting the woman once she eventually returned.

And he had waited.

And waited.

The seconds turned into minutes. The minutes turned into hours. Then, the hours had turned into days. The days had turned into _weeks_ and then the weeks had turned into _months_.

Neither of them had returned.

It had been two hundred and seventeen days since the Rabbit Goddess and Uchiha Sasuke had vanished from the world. In the thirty one weeks that they had been gone, Uzumaki Naruto had tried, constantly, to learn more and more techniques with his expansive shadow clone jutsu, techniques which would eventually, _hopefully_ , let him defeat the Rabbit Goddess.

Despite how vigorously he had thrown himself into training, he could do nothing else, because the Infinite Tsukuyomi was still cast on the moon, and he had tried freeing the numerous people underneath the technique, releasing them from the Shinju's roots, but it made no difference as they were all still enraptured by it.

So he had trained, and trained, and trained.

He would have lost himself into the constant training, had it not been Sakura who constantly had to bash him over the head to let him remember to sleep and eat.

Their sensei, Kakashi had been trying to figure out a way to improve his Kamui in order to see if he could find a way to bring back Sasuke, or at the very least find a way to shatter the Genjutsu cast on the entire moon.

Even the ever persistent Naruto had seemed to grow utterly impatient with the sheer frustration and incapability to do anything but _wait_.

As such, Sakura had found him, manipulating his Truth Seeking Balls in an attempt to find some other way to make them more deadly, while several shadow clones were working on his father's and the Nidaime's technique.

"Naruto!"

"Er- Sakura-chan?"

The medic nin sighed as she playfully bopped him over the head with her chakra enhanced strength, making all the clones around her start snickering at the original. She turned her gaze to them and they all wisely kept shut.

"You've been training for another eight days straight Naruto. You still need to eat and sleep or you're going to burn yourself out."

The blonde disengaged the chakra cloak around him as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, sorry Sakura-chan. It's kinda hard to know how time passes since –"

He stopped, and she understood. The Moon had been up ever since, as though through some weird manipulation of the universe, they hadn't seen a sunrise or sunset in what felt like eons.

Despite the bright light emitted by the ultimate Tsukuyomi to make the world appear as though it was constantly day, there was no actual 'heat' being generated. As a result, several places in the world had already frozen over from the lack of warmth, and it was only getting worse. Crops were withering and dying out, and the same could be said for herbivorous animals who were losing their major source of food.

There were only three conscious people in the entire world, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, so they could always manage to find food between the three of them. With everyone else caught in their own perfect illusions and visions of the world, they would probably never even realize it when their bodies eventually froze over from the ice age.

"Naruto… do you think he's…"

The blond son of the fourth glanced over to his pink haired teammate, who gazed up into the ever present moon, and he understood.

He found it odd how he finally started understanding her now that she was the only girl in the world to talk to.

"No way! Teme's too stubborn to die! If anything, he's probably giving her a run for her money!"

Sakura nodded, slowly. It would be pointless to verbally voice her disbelief, because Naruto was optimistic. He was always optimistic. Even through the freezing cold weather and the ever perpetual grim situation, he always had hope.

"Naruto… what if, what if they never come back?"

"They'll be back, teme's too stubborn not to–"

"But what if they _don't_?" she said, interrupting him "It's almost been a year Naruto. What if they _never_ come back?What then? What will we do then?"

Was this how they were to continue to live? To _die_? To either freeze or starve to death in a world where everyone was trapped in an illusion? Maybe this was part of the Goddess's plan to begin with? To separate Sasuke and Naruto and ensure that she'd never be sealed, and then let time to its thing. It would take years, but in the end, Naruto and Sasuke weren't immortal and they'd die from old age.

Could it be that they had already lost?

They had already lost, but just didn't realize it?

She glanced over to her teammate, expecting him to give one more reinvigorating speech about never giving up, to come up with a solution or a plan, to find a way to save the entire world despite the situation they were in. He never gave up, he never quit, he would take everything the world threw at him and bounce back, shrugging it off as he was ready to take some more. He was Uzumaki Naruto, and he had the most indomitable will of anyone she had ever met.

Yet, for the first time in all her years of knowing her teammate, he said the one thing she had never expected from him.

He said _nothing_.

Uzumaki Naruto said _nothing_.

This, more than the Shinju, more than Kaguya, and more than her own imminent fear of death, was when Haruno Sakura felt true, unadulterated fear.

She had opened her mouth to speak, but found no words forthcoming.

Until, all at once, she saw the dim eyes of Uzumaki Naruto revive with light.

"S-Sakura-chan… look!"

The girl turned her head and she gazed up into the ever present brightness that was the moon.

Then slowly, the visage cast on the moon began to crack.

Until all at once, the entire thing shattered.

For the first time in months, Haruno Sakura saw the stars.

~~~~~~~~~The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~

* * *

 **Underworld**

Twelve wings.

He had twelve bloody wings.

That was… _impossible_.

Devil wings weren't like that of angels which had multiple pairs to indicate power, so how, why, and what in the world had spurned forth this monstrous being that had _twelve_?

Admittedly, she had seen him or his sacred gear or whatever that weird creature was supposed to be absorb Kokabiel's soul. So it could be that therein lay the problem, and perhaps that was the reason that he had much more power than was possible.

Rias had given a very banal excuse to cut short their meeting, leaving Issei's introduction to the devil world to be handled by Kiba and Koneko, and then assigning Akeno to keep Sasuke in the school while she made an impromptu visit to the Underworld as fast as she possibly could.

As she strutted through the halls she knew led to the general meeting hall for the four Satans, she tried to calm herself as much as she could.

She wasn't freaking out.

No, she had to be calm, to be absolutely collected and calm as she made her way to meet with her brother and discuss recent developments so that she could get some answers.

She wasn't freaking out.

There was a potentially overwhelmingly powerful member of her peerage whose own strength dwarfed hers.

She wasn't freaking out.

He was also a complete wild card with a penchant for sudden violent outbursts, oh, and quite possibly possessed a Sacred Gear that could suck out souls and cast high-tier illusions.

She wasn't freaking out.

He had also killed a Cadre Class Fallen Angel on her turf, and one other less notable Fallen Angel, almost certainly guaranteeing that once it was found out, she would be blamed for re-sparking the holy war.

She wasn't freaking out.

Then all at once, her mind remembered his naked form, not in a sexual manner as she would have liked, but the fact that she had completely glazed over the weird tattoo he had had his lower neck.

A tattoo of a snake eating another. A tattoo of _infinity_.

She wasn't freaking –

Oh wait, she was.

Rias didn't even realize when her legs had begun moving on their own as all pretense of cordiality was thrown out of the window and she quite literally sprinted down the hallway.

She reached the end corridor, panting and out of breath only to surprisingly find her sister-in-law who gazed at her with more emotion than Rias had ever seen on the stoic woman's face.

"Rias? Why are you –"

"Where's Sirzechs-nisama? I need to speak to him, _now_."

Grayfia Lucifuge glanced at her with a weird mix of confusion, surprise and heavy concern as she tried to come to terms with what was going on.

"He's currently in a meeting with the Satans –"

"It's very important that I speak to him – to _any_ of them."

"They're rather occupied with an important guest –"

Rias didn't even listen to her anymore.

"Rias! You just can't barge in-"

She flung open the doors and was met with the shocked and surprised gazes of the four strongest devils in the underworld.

Had she not been who she was; the younger sister of one of them, the best friend/rival of the sister of another of them; what she had just done would have been tantamount to suicide.

Rias then and only then noted, that there was a _fifth_ member in the meeting room, and he _wasn't_ a devil.

"Rias?" her brother had either been too stunned, or too confused to use his usual affectionate term for her, and she was grateful for that slight miracle.

She needed a way to get her attention quick and fast, and the only thing she could think of before she further embarrassed herself, was to grab the familiar piece from her pocket, and slam in down on the table, drawing all eyes to it.

"What's the meaning of this Gremory-san? Why did you suddenly barge into here and drop a knight piece on the –"

Ajuka Beelzebub stopped mid-way, as his eyes turned back to the odd piece and looked at it.

"That's an Evil Piece."

"It _was_." Rias said.

"Is it broken?" Serafall had asked, looking confused.

"That's _impossible_. I designed them in such a manner that they can take a direct hit from _Sirzechs'_ power of destruction. They _can't_ be broken, at least, not conventionally."

"So why –"

"As interesting as this all is," the lone non-devil voice in the room spoke "I do believe we had a prior matter we were attending to?"

Sirzechs turned to him and nodded. "I apologize Azazel-san, we'll get back to the issue as soon as my sister leaves."

It was a hunch, but Rias was going to go for it anyway.

"Azazel-sama, you're here about the death of Kokabiel?"

The room suddenly seemed to have gone several shades colder as Azazel's eyes sharpened in her direction, and Sirzechs immediately gestured his hand to placate the man.

"As much as you flatter my sister with that assumption, I do not believe she is the one who killed Kokabiel."

"Really? Then do tell me how she is aware of this fact?"

All the gazes of the five powerful beings turned in her direction, and Rias felt a lump in her throat grow.

Her brother slowly nodded his head as he tried to encourage her. "Yes, Rias-tan, kindly tell us how you knew that Kokabiel was dead?"

"Well…"

Rias sighed internally. This was going to be one long story.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~

 _Words_ , Sasuke decided, were curious things.

In the wrong hands, words were utterly meaningless pieces of drivel. In the right hands, words were simply a method of transferring information from one source to another through the pushing of molecules of air.

In the hands that wielded _power_ , words weren't just words anymore. They were the fundamental shaping force that could either spark wars or bring about revolutions, if only they were uttered in a particular sequence, by a particular set of people, in a particular set of ways.

Power came in different forms and sizes, and the words of the powerful man could either be a harsh truth or an intense lie. The words of a king could either be chiefly utterances or callous laws. The words of a _god_ , on the other hand, could either be a declaration of divine providence, or an invitation to alter fate and spit in the face of destiny.

"P-please go out with me Uchiha-san!"

However, as Sasuke stood, atop the roof of Kuoh Academy, across from a girl whose head was bowed and arms extended forwards towards him, he found himself realizing that words were cumbersome.

For all the power that they possessed, a nimiety of words only served to depreciate the overwhelmingly power they were supposed to possess.

His father had understood this to an abnormally overly efficient level. The words he spoke cut to the chase without the needless beating around the bush that most conversations possessed. Whenever he did speak, it would be wise to listen, for whatever came out of his mouth was of grave importance and he would not repeat himself.

This was, amongst other reasons, been the reason he had aspired more than anything to please the man. He tried and he trained, and he knew he might not have been the utter prodigy of a shinobi like his elder brother, but he did his best anyway.

It was why there had always that spark of fire that burned in his stomach and made his cheeks glow whenever the stoic man had opened his lips to finally render upon him a complement. When Fugaku Uchiha said something, he meant it.

And his son was most definitely no different.

"Why?"

The girl, pink-haired as she was, recoiled as though physically struck. It was almost as though she hadn't expected him to question her reasons, her motivations, or her intents.

"B-Because I love you Uchiha-san!"

The cool autumn breeze picked up, and all at once, and the Uchiha could hear it all, he could hear as the girl's blood rushed through her body, as her heartbeat pounded like a vicious beast demanding to be unleashed from her prison, and rather than annoyance and confusion, he was struck with _curiosity_.

" _Why_?"

He asked, once more, his onyx black orbs striking directly into her eyes as he searched and searched and searched. He watched as she seemed to lose herself in the eyes, and took a step back, even as he heard her heart skip an entire beat before it began throbbing and pulsing faster.

Sasuke had never understood it. Even in his academy days when girls flocked to him for one mysterious reason or another, he didn't understand why they'd proclaim their love for him over banal reasons. He'd never understood why they would waste their precious time and energy deluding themselves that they had some sort of feeling or affection for him.

He'd never asked them, because he'd never cared and most of them were content with simply desiring the impossible and resorting to utterly irritating measures in an attempt to win his favor.

He did not personally care about this girl or her delusions, he knew full well that half of the female populace of the academy were enamored with him for one inane reason or another, but this girl, this one in front of him, she had been the first and the _only_ one to approach him and make her declaration.

Perhaps if she had been the tenth or the hundredth to approach him, he'd have dismissed her without a word and without a shred of emotion. However, to possess a certain confidence and be the first person had actually struck the Uchiha with a small amount of curiosity.

"B-because I-I just d-do! I c-can't explain why!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. That was… a first.

It wasn't his first time being confessed to. Admittedly, it was his first time being confessed to in this new world, but back in Konoha, he had turned down a dozen confessions more times than he could count. They would proclaim love for him, and then they'd give their reasons as because they thought he was cool, he was handsome, and all sorts of vanity endorsing remarks that made him realize that their worth was less than that of a headless cockroach.

"You love me?"

"Y-yes Uchiha-san! I do!"

"Other than my name, what do you know of me?"

Her lips opened, and they closed. They opened again, as moved, they kept moving, but absolutely no words came out of them. There was no answer. Anything she could mention would be banal haphazard guesses that would only confirm the fact that she knew nothing of him, that she knew absolutely nothing of him at all.

And how can you _love_ what you don't even _know?_

That was it. She gazed into his eyes once more, and Uchiha Sasuke stood, his dry onyx gaze watching slowly, even as her own orbs seem to water, and as her form began to shake. He never turned his gaze, even as he watched her teeth grit and her fists clench, until the first tear fell and the letter in her hand slipped.

She was gone before either had touched the ground.

The last Uchiha moved back to his seated position without batting an eyelash.

Silence was nonpareil.

"Ara ara… that was rather cold of you Uchiha-san."

Silence however, was not meant to be. The Uchiha idly noted the young woman climb down from her spot where she had watched the confession, and he barely paid her any notice.

"Hn."

For now, he was calmly resting once more on the roof of the Academy, and the only reason he was still even there was because he had caused a stir and no small amount of shock upon unveiling his wings.

Regardless, the girl – Rias, his mind supplied – had briefly brought the meeting to an end not long after that, and then she had the gall to leave before he could begin to pester her for questions.

She had supposedly, been on an ' _urgent summon'_ and had gone back to the Underworld, and Sasuke had no choice but to once more wait until she returned and he finally gained the answers that he needed.

His concern wasn't over the fact that he was no longer human, no, that hadn't concerned him as much as he would have thought. His concern lay with the fact that according to the glasses girl – Sona, his mind supplied – the only way to be brought back to life was through something called Evil Pieces, which would in essence bind him to whoever brought him back.

He _was not_ going to become anyone's servant.

"Ara Ara, look at this Uchiha-san. She even left the letter addressed to you, won't you at least open it?"

"Hn."

"But of course Uchiha-san, with such a face, your mailbox must be flooded with such letters like this. Ara ara, I wonder if you shred them or burn them."

"Hn."

"I believe you must burn them. You seem like the type to use fire Uchiha-san."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, but did not comment.

"Hn."

"Fufufu, perhaps you make a huge bonfire with the letters and roast over it? I'm sure food cooked with the crushed hopes and dreams of teenage girls must taste so lovely."

The ever saccharine smile on the woman's face seemed to always be in contrast with the words that came out of her mouth, and it was becoming clear to the Uchiha that she was not just going to leave even if he ignored her all day.

"What is your point?"

"Ara, my point Uchiha-san? Nothing of the sorts. I'm just trying to make civil conversation."

"Hn."

"Fufufu, but I must confess, I am curious Uchiha-san, do you feel absolutely nothing when someone pours out their affection for you? Do their words even reach your ears?"

Idly, Sasuke thought about it. He'd never truly been moved by words. He hadn't been moved to listen to Kakashi's words of wisdom and reason, even as he had told him how everyone he had ever cared about was dead, and the Jonin could do nothing to save any of them. He hadn't been moved by Sakura's desperate pleas for him to not leave the village, even as she had cried and begged and held him close, far closer than anyone ever had. And he definitely hadn't been moved by Naruto's constant declaration to him about bringing him back to the village.

At the same time however, he realized that the words only had power on him once he deeply cared about the person saying it. His father had that effect on him, and the only other person in the world whose words could move Sasuke had been Itachi.

It wasn't the fact that Itachi had murdered his family in cold blood that had spurned the Uchiha's murderous rage for his brother. It wasn't even the subsequent endless nightmare of witnessing it over and over again that sent Sasuke on the path of revenge.

No. It had been his words.

It had been Itachi's words saying that everything Sasuke knew as a lie. It had been his words affirming that he'd never actually cared about his family or the village or about him. It had been his words probing him in the back of his mind and calling him out on his ineptitude, and the mocking sick voice that had declared him too weak to be killed, that had rendered upon him a desire for strength.

If Itachi had simply killed the clan, trust him into Tsukuyomi and left without a single word, left without ever making an utterance, left without having to forever ingrain the idea of his brother killing his family simply to test the limits of his potential into his brain –

He would never have been left with such a tremendous thirst for vengeance.

All he would have been left with, would have been agony.

Agony and confusion.

"No." he said, answering the black haired woman's question.

" _No?"_

" _Actions_ tell me who someone is," Sasuke said "Words only tell me who they wish to be."

Because no matter how much he had wished to be the villain, Itachi was not, and would never be considered such in Sasuke's eyes.

Not after everything he had done.

Akeno glanced at him through the corner of her eye, before she brought her hand up in a faux attempt to stifle a giggle.

"Fufufu, so what does that say of you Uchiha-san?" she said "Someone whose words and actions seem to be undecipherable?"

The last Uchiha made an action that looked like a shrug but wasn't a shrug. Uchiha didn't shrug.

"Hn."

Akeno rolled her eyes at his response, and seemed to be about to make another comment, until she heard the bell ring, indicating that their lunch break was over.

The Uchiha stood, dusting his clothes as he seemed to make his way out of the rooftops, causing Akeno to shake her head sardonically as she watched him leave.

"Ara ara, tall, dark, handsome and mysterious. Do tone it down Uchiha-san lest I find myself the next person whose confession of love is so harshly rejected."

The Uchiha reached the door before he stopped.

"I never rejected her confession."

Akeno blinked. "What?"

The Queen of the Rias' peerage watched him leave as her mind wrapped around his cryptic words, before her eyes widened in realization. Sasuke had never explicitly refused the girl's proposal, nor turned down her confession.

She had left, assuming and inferring he had done both, and the Uchiha had made no move nor had any intention of correcting her misassumption and telling her otherwise.

"Ara, it seems there is _something_ more to Uchiha-san after all."

Akeno mused, her lips quirking into a smile as she noticed the floor suspiciously deprived of a letter.

"Something more indeed."

* * *

~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~

 **Kuoh**

 **Student Council Office**

Oddly enough, in the weeks that Uchiha Sasuke had found himself entrapped in this new world of his, there were moments upon moments when he'd do nothing but think. When his mind would fall into a series of introspections about everything and about anything.

Now, it had become worse with his transformation into a devil.

 _Everything_ was different.

His sense of smell had gone through the roof. He could pick out individual and distinct people from their unique smells alone, he could tell what ingredients had been added into a meal from taking a mere whiff, and he could differentiate the physiology of males from females easily due to their different anatomical features.

As amusing and good as it all was, the most astonishing feature for Sasuke was his sense of hearing.

His could hear distinct heartbeats. He could hear the heartbeats of people in his immediate vicinity, and if he tried harder, he could slowly hear the heartbeats of everyone present in the entire school.

Heartbeats weren't the only thing he could hear however. He could hear the contractions of muscles as they moved, he could hear the sound of a person's lungs inflating and deflating, he could hear the sound of the blood pumping in their veins and tell when it either quickened up or slowed down.

There was a strange, ineffable feeling to being able to hear the life organs of every living thing. Each person functioned differently, but he could tell, from certain cues about who felt what due to simply _listening_ to everything around him.

It was why, odd as it was, he hadn't just outright shut down the girl that had approached him. He could _hear_ the frantic heartbeats and the rushing blood, and the constant trembling of her hands. He could hear her very own body overcome with the emotion of fear, and all the anatomical baggage that came with it, and he had been intrigued.

"Uchiha-san? How did you get into my office?"

Sasuke turned to gaze at the black haired girl, and he could hear it, the sound of her heartbeat quickening, and the sound of her blood pumping; of her body seemingly preparing itself as it entered a fight-or-flight mode.

It was understandable after all. He did not wish to return to the classroom and now that his freedom spot on top of the roof had been compromised, he had decided to make due with Sona's office as his resting place.

"Does it matter?"

"You cannot just skip classes by breaking into my office Uchiha-san; it's illegal."

"Illegal?" he said.

"Yes Uchiha-san, illegal."

"Is it then legal to threaten students with a sword to their throat?"

She seemed to be taken aback, and she coughed into her hand what Sasuke assumed was chastisement.

"Be that as it may Uchiha-san, may I know what you are doing in my office?"

What had he been doing there? Ah yes, he had been _thinking_.

His mind was oddly clear, and with the luxury of so much free time on his hand, he had found himself doing it much more frequently than he would have liked. He found his mind wandering, going to long forgotten topics or things that he had no idea as to what spurned them to come forth.

Most of the time, it seemed that his thoughts travelled towards the battle and it's supposed conclusion, and each and every day he saw the mark of the crescent moon on his hand, he knew that Kaguya had yet to be defeated, and most likely the world as he knew it was gone.

Naruto was strong, of this Sasuke had no doubt. For all the blond dobe had his faults, his sheer tenacity was overwhelming and it would be a cold day in hell before he gave up.

So he had wondered, what was going on in the Elemental Nations? Had Kaguya eventually taken over the entire world? Was everyone he knew gone and lost in some infernal illusion, slowly to be turned into mere mindless clones?

Even if that wasn't the case, even if somehow, someway, Naruto had defeated Kaguya… what was there for him to return to? To go back and gain revenge for his brother was a ridiculously juvenile goal. If anything, doing so would only make Itachi turn in his grave.

So what was he to do then? To see if he could unite them as one and bring them peace, to end all the war and suffering and make it into something like this world, a technologically advanced world which was currently enjoying civil peace.

He'd introduce things like the internet, to freely spread information, like petroleum, planes and bikes, to advance transportation. There was much, so much he could envision, to be able to turn the world into something greater.

But… If Naruto _had_ somehow beaten Kaguya on his own, Sasuke had no doubts that the blond idiot would be touted as the Second Sage of Six Paths… which was actually accurate in a sense, and there was no doubt that he would work to achieve peace on his own terms.

So what then was left for him? Where did he stand in the hierarchy? The answer was clear.

He'd once more play the role of the antagonist.

The last war had been caused by an Uchiha – all for the ridiculous reason that his crush was killed. The Uchiha name had been dragged through the mud far too many times it had become lost within it. Even if he did somehow tried to revive the clan, everyone would either hate, fear, or despise them. The outcome would be predictable and Sasuke had no intention of letting history repeat itself.

The Uchiha were gone and they weren't coming back.

"Uchiha-san?"

The last Uchiha turned his gaze once more, and it dawned on him that once more he had zoned out. His mind and body seemed to view time in a much different sense that the time outside the world, and he had hoped that his transformation into a… devil, would be able to fix that slight irregularity.

"They say the quietest people have the loudest minds. Is that true of you as well Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke silently skimmed to the bespectacled girl who had taken to sitting across from him.

He could tell, that beneath that seeming calm mask lay a slowly boiling pot. She seemed to possess a form of hatred for him which she believed to be well hidden. It could have been, and the Uchiha would have never realized this, if only his senses as a devil weren't so advanced.

"Who would you believe to be stronger, someone overcomes fear, or someone who is without it?"

The girl seemed to blink at the odd question. "I'd believe someone who overcomes fear to be the stronger choice."

"Why?"

She adjusted her glasses with her index and middle fingers, slowly. "Well it's simple. The person who overcomes fear was able to act in spite of his own weakness, therefore gaining strength he did not previously possess. The person who is fearless however, has never truly tested his own limit, he has never faced his own personal conflict and triumphed. On the outside, he may be stronger, but inside, he is weak."

"Hn."

"Why the odd question Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke said nothing, and he decided to let her fill in his silence with whatever came to her mind. Of course, he deduced that it wouldn't be long before she came to the right conclusion, and understanding dawned in her eyes.

"Uchiha-san… would you be interested in joining me for a game?"

"A game?"

Sasuke noticed her gesture to the Chess Board, idly watching the pieces as she nodded.

"Do you know how to play Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke's only experience with such a game was with the Japanese variations of Shogi, and he had never actually played Chess before.

"No."

"I see. Well then maybe late –"

"Let's play."

She rose an eyebrow at him. "But, you do not know how?"

Uchiha Sasuke smiled, his eyes glinting in the light.

"I learn fast."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~~~

 **Dimensional Gap**

The Infinite Dragon God stared down at the Dragon of Apocalypse and watched as the massive beast had resorted to once more sleeping in her home, as though he was neither concerned nor bothered about the fact that a ludicrously dangerous being had just been set loose into the world.

Of course, he wouldn't care. As far as he was concerned, he had beaten he woman and she had no other choice but to bide her time and lick her wounds until she somehow regained her strength.

Or, the woman could simply wreak undo havoc upon the world without care.

"Baka-red."

" **Ophis, I've told you to stop calling me that damnit!** "

"That goddess… she's out there."

" **So?** "

"You're not going to do anything?"

" **Why should I?** " the massive dragon said " **Whether or not she enslaves all the monkeys on the planet or brings rise to an army of rabbits is none of my business.** "

"She's dangerous –"

" **As a decapitated head?** "

"She'll regenerate."

" **Not at full strength, and even if it was, I'd still send her packing.** "

"She could do a lot of damage –"

" **If you're so worried, why don't you find her and kill her?** "

Ophis said nothing, leaving the massive dragon to draw its own conclusion, which was the accurate conclusion.

" **Oi! You don't care about what she does at all! You're just using her as an excuse to get me to leave!** "

"No."

" **You're not fooling me Ophis.** "

The Dragon God of Infinity let her expression fall into one of slight dismay as her ploy failed, and instead, she went back to her original plan of having the Khaos Brigade called in to chase off the Dragon of Apocalypse.

Her mind was drawn to the young man that she had sent down to earth, and she wondered what he had been up to, and decided that now would be the best time to go retrieve him. Before she did so however, she needed to find out what exactly was going on with her Brigade… they seemed to have been undergoing certain shady like activities as of recent, and they made very little sense to her.

Ophis shook her head. It mattered not. They all had extremely shady reasons for joining in the first place, and what they got up to in their free time wasn't any of her business.

Instead, she willed a snake into existence, and then she sent it forth to find out just where her mysterious new member was supposed to be.

What she found was nothing short of amusing.

* * *

~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~~~

"Again."

"Uchiha-san, I think we've had enough games for one day."

" _Again_."

Sona let herself sigh as the chess board was re-arranged. Oh, Sasuke was right, he was a quick learner, and he had immediately gotten the grasp of the game as soon as he had been introduced to it.

Technical aspects and techniques such as castling and the en passant had left him stumped for a while and led to a few losses, but once she used a particular technique against him, she couldn't use it again.

She wasn't turning down his constant requests for more and more rematches because she was tired of beating him or wanted to save his pride, but rather because he was actually getting more and more challenging to defeat, even for a chess master of Sona's caliber.

At first, she had won against him multiple times due to him not possessing knowledge of the game mechanics, but once he absorbed that, it became an issue of him not winning because of tactics and strategy.

And he was no slouch.

Sona had deduced that he had either of course fought in several battles, or was just one of those rare talented geniuses who excelled at everything they did, because his ability on the chess board was absolutely nothing to sneeze at.

And so, after her ninth consecutive win, she found herself playing on the defensive. She found it harder and harder to outmaneuver him or corner him or trap him or deceive him. It was more or less that he had suddenly gained the ability to predict what she was doing or how she was going to play before she played it.

It was both stunning and extremely offsetting.

At the very least, he had understood the concept of Rating Games quite easily, and he had taken to the roles of each piece like a fish to water.

And of course, he had used the opportunity to quiz her.

"What is it called?"

She rose an eyebrow, until she felt him call upon his energy and observed as they so genially obeyed. It was almost as though he had years upon years of manipulating energy within his body, to have been able to gain such a control so easily.

Sona watched, entranced as the waves and tendrils of this energy danced around on his arm like tiny little fireflies, producing a varying number of colorful effects.

"Magic."

She said as she played, moving a white knight into an offensive square where it checked his black king.

"Magic?"

She could almost taste the skepticism in his voice.

"More accurately it's termed Demonic Magic."

"Hn."

Sona refrained from shaking her head. She personally understood the need for fewer words to make more meaning, but honestly, she wasn't sure if the Uchiha was antisocial or asocial. Or maybe he was a weird mix of both.

"What can it do?"

"Anything." Sona adjusted her glasses "It can do anything providing the person utilizing it has both the magical power, the will and the imagination."

He smirked and Sona found herself missing his stoic expression. His expression was almost as though he was a rogue mouse in a house; and she had opened down the fridge filled with cheese and forgot to place the mouse traps; all while the cat was at the vet.

"Anything?"

Sona didn't like the tone in which Sasuke had uttered the word, and for a full second she wished her Queen where there so she could have someone to confirm whether her trepidation was well deserved or whether it was a side-effect of paranoia. Though she was alone with the boy in her office for the meanwhile, having instructed Tsubaki to be on her own for now. After she had returned to her peerage from his… nerve wracking potency of his attack, she had _explicitly_ told them that they should not, _never_ try to attack the Uchiha or take any form of revenge on him.

There had been protests and questions, but she ended up shooting them all down. It was for the best, for now.

As such, she found herself in a form of unsteady alliance between herself and the Uchiha. She felt, that he was trying to give her some form of closure with Saji, but he did so in what was quite frankly, the oddest roundabout way possible.

The question he had asked her about fear, maybe it was in her mind, but there was the possibility that he was referring to her pawn. Saji had, once more, left the school the second the Uchiha had arrived.

Was he trying to tell her that she should have the boy just stand up to his fear instead of making him run away from it over and over and over again? If he kept running from it, he would only become a liability, and as much as Sona cherished the boy, she could not have her plans or her peerage or herself dragged down by anyone.

On second thoughts, the girl was reconsidering her revenge stint on the Uchiha. She was also slightly berating herself for not adding him to her peerage when she had the chance.

Speaking of which…

"Tell me Uchiha-san… how does it feel being a devil?"

The boy turned to stare at her, and then, for a second he seemed to muse over it.

"Loud. Bright. Strong."

She rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"I can hear more accurately and more precisely than a human. Lights are brighter than they ever were and I keep seeing different shades I never knew existed. Smells are stronger and deeper."

Sona pursed her lips. She knew about the sensory differences and enhanced senses that devils possessed, but what he seemed to be describing was on an entirely different level.

"Uchiha-san, can you describe what you hear?"

He glanced at her once more, detracting his gaze from their chess game as though surprised by the odd question.

"I can hear heartbeats."

Sona's eyes widened. Devils did possess enhanced hearing, but not to the level of being able to pick out the sound of distinct heartbeats when you were a few feet away!

"That's imposs-"

"Yours just quickened. Your blood started pumping through your body faster." He glanced at her, "I can hear the sound of your breathing, of your lungs inflating and deflating, of the expansion and contraction of your muscles, and everything in between."

Sona found herself feeling utterly naked even though she was fully clothed. She felt stripped bare and placed on a surgery table while being examined by cold steel scalpels. It felt… _violating_ , knowing that he could hear the inner workings of her own body while she herself would only notice them through conscious effort, or whilst they were in a heightened state. His hearing was far, _far_ above what should have been normal for devils, it was like his senses were improved eleven-fold.

Slowly, a small amount of dread began to seep in.

"What about your sense of smell? What can you smell Uchiha-san?"

The Uchiha seemed to close his eyes for a second, before he took two firm sniffs of the air.

"Upstairs, in the third class down the long hall, a student just opened a can of raspberry juice underneath his desk. Two more floors up, the nurse accidentally spilled antiseptic on her uniform. And downstairs to the corridor, there is the smell of arousal; two boys are peeking into the girl's bathroom."

Sona was finding it difficult to retain her calm demeanor. He could smell just as good, or perhaps, even better than he could hear. Those enhanced senses were lethal on their own… but _together_? It would be impossible to be able to hide from the Uchiha's senses unless you could alter your unique scent at will, and stop your blood from flowing and your heart from beating.

"And your eyes? What do you see?"

He glanced at her, and once more the odd feeling of bareness returned.

"Everything."

Maybe it was the utter confidence of which he had uttered the sole word that sold it for her, or perhaps it was the sheer conviction beneath those onyx orbs that made her decide not to question it, and that made it clear that she needed no elaboration.

Sona merely nodded, not trusting her voice to not betray her. Her mind was whirling. It would be very hard, if not downright impossible to try and harbor ill-intent towards him without him telling from the tiniest fluctuations in her anatomy.

So what was she to do then?

Sona pursed her lips slowly. There was a part of her, still adamant for slight revenge, but she was a logical person first and foremost. Was it truly going to worth it to wasting valuable time, energy and resources to attain a juvenile goal?

"Checkmate."

She blinked, staring down at the board as her eyes owlishly realized that she had been playing with her mind engrossed in thoughts.

And so, her white king lay on its own, trapped behind a layer of her own three pawns as she was cornered on both sides by two black knights.

For whatever odd reason, he seemed to favor his knights.

His expression seemed to have sunk into one of a smug, satisfying smirk, and Sona just felt that it would not do to get overconfident.

"I see. Well played Uchiha-san, so that brings your record to… nine losses and one victory."

His smirk deflated faster than a popped balloon.

"Hn."

"I am impressed Uchiha-san, I never knew you had such a mind for tactics and strategy."

"What does this game have to do with strategy?"

Sona rose an eyebrow at the odd question. "Quite a lot, how to move your soldiers, how to properly plan your attacks –"

"No."

"What?"

For once, Sona watched as the Uchiha's eyes seem to morph into a darker shade, as though he was speaking from an odd sense of experience.

"In a real battle, your soldiers can not always follow your orders; the odds are never equal, your opponent's moves are unknown..." Sasuke said as though recollecting from memory.

"…And there are no turns."

Sona was aware of most of these conditions that separated the game from the real world circumstances. She was aware of the fact that your opponent could always have a trump card, or the fact that the battle would not always be between an equal number of forces fighting, as one side may potentially have more numbers, while another may have fewer numbers but more elite soldiers.

War and battles both in real life were not like in Chess. There was no equality, there was no reason, and it could be spontaneous, unexpected and utterly demolishing. Rating Games were meant to be the exception, but even then, Rating Games were never equal.

Her concern however, was with the slight anger, annoyance and bitterness in which the Uchiha had pointed out this fact. It was almost as if…

"Uchiha-san… did you fight in a war?"

He was about to open his mouth to respond, only for Sona to blink as his eyes narrowed and he jerked up from his seat, only to instantly fall to the ground, seemingly asleep.

Then all at once, Sona realized that she was no longer the only person in the room.

* * *

~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight - Revamped ~~~~~~~

 **Underworld**

Rias knew full well that once he woke up, Uchiha Sasuke would be beyond pissed at the fact that he had been abducted without warning and without cause, but she convinced herself that it had been for the best.

There was no telling whether or not that weird creature would appear again at random when he was in danger and suck up everyone's souls with reckless abandon.

As of now, she sat in a room with the unconscious Uchiha strapped to a table, and present in the room were her brother Sirzechs, her sister-in-law Grayfia, and the Satan, Ajuka Beelzebub.

Oh, he was _definitely_ going to be pissed when he woke up.

"So let me get this straight…" Rias said, massaging her eyebrows "He's _not_ a member of my peerage?"

Ajuka had examined him with some sort of weird drive and zeal that made the Beelzebub look quite intimidating.

"He is, and at the same time he's not."

Everyone in the room rose their eyebrows at this.

"How?" Rias asked, vocalizing what they were all thinking.

"Well, it's more or less that _you're_ a member of _his_ peerage."

For a whole second, Rias felt her heart stop.

"W-what?"

"He's… well this is the tricky part. He's an independent Knight. He's the first fully independent _ultimate_ -class Knight I have ever seen." Ajuka said "Your knight Piece was used as part of the catalyst for his resurrection. However, the evil piece was never fully absorbed into his body, so he is in essence, a Lone Knight completely free from any boundary to a peerage or king."

Everyone in the room seemed to take in this new information with no small amount of surprise.

"Is that even possible?" Sirzechs had asked, staring down at the boy.

"It is now. " Ajuka said, his head shaking in disbelief and awe "Fascinating, all the elements that a Knight would possess can be found within this boy, yet he doesn't have that connection as he would have expected to have."

"Why do I feel that there is a 'but' coming?" Sirzechs said.

"And this is the tricky part." Ajuka placed his fingers on his head sighed "Rias, your devil piece wasn't the only thing he used to resurrect him. Before he absorbed your piece, he'd apparently absorbed quite a huge amount of your soul."

The room seemed to have chilled considerably and Sirzechs eyes sharpened.

"W-what does that mean?"

"You are bound to the King piece. So he has aspects of the King Evil Piece attached to him as well. The most apt way of putting it is that he possesses half of your soul, as such, he has the powers and privileges granted to him as a King, even though he isn't 'fully' one."

"T-that means-"

"Yes. He is the King of your peerage just as much as you are. This is why I said he's a member of your peerage, and not so at the same time."

It was in essence, the first peerage in existence that had two Kings.

It was also entirely legal, because they were two halves of a whole rather than separate entities, and Ajuka was having a field day just imagining how anyone who played a Rating Game with Rias would find themselves unable to win unless they checkmated _both_ kings on the board.

Oh, the idea alone was quite tempting, and being the strategist that he was, Ajuka would sorely like to play against such odds.

"Is there a way to undo this?" Grayfia had finally spoke up, and the Beelzebub found himself frowning.

"Not that I know of. Souls are extremely tricky things to handle, one wrong step and you can end up corrupting the soul and twisting it beyond recognition." He said "And I do believe it would be better for Rias to have half of her soul than none at all."

The Lucifer, Sirzechs was muttering under his breath and slowly cursing at the sheer complexity of it all.

Rias on the other hand, was strangely serene about it all. So he had half of her soul… it wasn't all bad. She could deal with that… it wasn't like there were any –

Her gaze sharpened as she turned to Beelzebub.

"Are there any… _side-effects_ I should be aware of?"

"Well…" upon seeing Ajuka cough into his hand, she knew something was wrong.

"He is quite _literally_ your other half. So you might find yourself constantly drawn to him."

Sirzechs and Grayfia exchanged a look. " _Drawn_ to him?"

"You mean I'll- what, _fall in love_ with him?"

The concept was utterly bizarre, and Rias found the dread filling up in her stomach growing more and more. It was only confirmed when Ajuka nodded slowly.

"In a sense, yes. Your soul will constantly yearn to complete itself, and even though you can consciously choose to ignore this desire, you will only be doing yourself harm in the long run."

Sirzechs seemed to have heard enough for one day, and he seemed to be rather _angered_ by the development. "You are absolutely _certain_ that nothing can be done to remedy this? Even should he be killed, will Rias' soul not return to her?"

Rias tried to comprehend it. Kill… Sasuke?

"Oh no, I would highly advise you not to do that."

Everyone turned his gaze to the genius Satan who had created the Evil Pieces.

"Why? What would happen?"

"Their souls are connected in such a way that if one is damaged, so is the other."

There was a collective raise of eyebrows.

"So we're bonded?"

The Satan seemed to have some difficulty explaining it, before he once more sighed.

"Yes and no. Half of your soul is in his body, but so is the soul of a Cadre Class Fallen Angel. If some ill fate should beget you, he still has a fall back of sorts. However, the reverse isn't the case."

The room's temperature reached below freezing.

Rias slowly wrapped her mind around it all "That means–"

"It means that if Uchiha Sasuke dies," his expression turned grim.

"So do you."

Rias and Sirzechs' eyes widened, but before they could question it, they were interrupted by a massive surge of power that came from the Uchiha's body.

Two _crimson_ orbs snapped open.

And the room was engulfed in flames.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **The action's going to be kicked up a notch next chapter!**

 **Because Sasuke doesn't take being abducted very well... a** **nd the devils may just have shot themselves in the foot.**

 **Anyway, to those of you trying to understand the twisted logic of what is done here, this is it explained in simple Pokemon terms. Mostly due to the fact that it was while playing Pokemon Black that this idea came to me.**

 **Imagine your opponent used Destiny Bond on your Pokemon. Now, you are both linked together and if he dies so will you. Then immediately after using Destiny Bond, your opponent uses Self-Destruct.** **However, the brilliance is that your Pokemon has** _ **both**_ **an ability and an item which prevents 1-hit K.O.s. Ergo, your Pokemon survives with 1HP while the opponent's own goes down the drain.**

 **Regardless, I do hope this went over as well in my head, and I have so many ideas with where to take this.**

 **Kindly Read and Review.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	6. The Four Devils

**_A/N:_ Ah, and I'm back. What a wonderful feeling~! I've been busier than usual lately so update speed might slow down to about once or twice a month, but in any case, here's a chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for. Because when shit hits the fan... shit hits the fan. Anyway a part of this was inspired by a comic I read some time ago, never remembered who wrote it or where it came from, but I did remember the message.**

* * *

 **\+ The Devil's Dark Knight +**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **The Four Devils**

* * *

How utterly convenient had it been for him to have regained some control and amount of his chakra the moment he needed it most? To have found himself stuck behind enemy lines and in a perilous situation, and then to mythically regain the ability to solve his problem with as much as the blink of an eye?

Of course, Uchiha Sasuke was never that lucky. It hadn't been _luck_.

 _Something_ had granted him some form of reprieve from his seal and sent the chakra flowing down his system again, and with that chakra, came the familiar lull of activating the Sharingan.

His eyes snapped open as he felt the familiar form of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan come into his vision, and it was as though the time of the world had slowed down infinitely.

No. Time hadn't slowed down infinitely.

Time had _stopped_.

His eyes, could see the world as though time itself had stood still, and it was utterly amazing, every single thing came into his vision, and he took it all in and memorized every single little detail in his sight with the clarity of an ultra large flat screen high-definition television.

The difference was like night and day, as though he had been viewing the world in monochrome before, and now, he was seeing color for the first time.

Then, he tested the strength of his techniques. He willed forth a _small_ spark of black flame to come forth –

The building exploded.

~~~~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~~~

 **Underworld**

 **Agreas**

Agreas was the pinnacle of research for the Underworld and for devils. As it was currently being managed by Ajuka Beelzebub, the man responsible for the development of the Evil Pieces system, it had rapidly bloomed into a technological marvel that easily made some of the world's greatest human inventions look like the work of cavemen striking rocks against each other.

The facility was of such great import that it was an entire island which floated in the sky of the underworld, and it held several tourists and visitors on a day to day basis. Of course, they were not privy to some of the Island's more sensitive and hidden locations, one of which was the laboratory belonging to none other than the Beelzebub himself.

So they had no way of knowing or expecting the fact that a person of mass destruction was upon the Island.

A person of mass destruction who had been abducted without his permission or will, and as such, considered anything and everything within his general vicinity as a threat.

So it was quite the scene when an Island floating in the sky roughly twice the size of the city of Tokyo abruptly exploded.

Then there was fire.

Rias had seen various forms and kinds of fire in her brief few years in existence, but she had never seen any such flames like these. Fire, like anything else, was a tool. It could be used to light the way or to bring forth warmth and heat, and similarly it could be used to warm up food and cook delicious meals.

Rias did love delicious meals. Perhaps a small part of her preferred the unique taste and blend of the Japanese cuisine to any other part of the world, considering that she had tasted various foods from all over.

Maybe when she was done she'd see to it that she would travel to France once more for a visit, other than the food the sheer atmosphere and everything about the place was absolutely wonderful. Of course she wasn't sure which monument she liked best, the Eiffel Tower or the Statue of Liberty… wait, that wasn't in France… was it?

"RIAS!"

Rias blinked.

Why was her sister-in-law wearing a bikini? And why were they people in daffy duck costumes behind her?

"Rias, listen to me, this fire… it's not normal. The heat is causing you hallucinate. Focus."

Oh, that was right, she was getting delirious from the heat.

It was utterly absurd, she had seen fire before, and she had dealt with it in several varying levels, but she had never seen black flames before.

Such magnanimous black flames with the weird smell of dusty water, turning everything to ash.

The heiress of the Gremory Clan laughed as she stared at the pillar of flames that was slowly consuming everything and anything in sight.

"Pretty…"

It was pretty, to watch destruction.

The island was burning.

Everything was burning.

From where she sat, up onto the horizon as far as she could see, there was only fire.

She watched as Grayfia tried to quench the flames with her abilities, but her ice turned to steam the second she manifested it. The heat was far above what even her own powers could manage.

The incandescence of the black flames seemed to glow more eerily than she had thought possible, they emitted a dark light that seemed to take upon the very nature of what light was and shredded it into a quintillion pieces before snuffing it out of existence.

Everywhere was hot, everything hot, her school uniform had barely survived against the heat and had already flayed away into shreds of fabric which barely protected her modesty, and she kept sweating more than she thought possible.

The black flames seemed to surround them, and Rias watched on in delirious glee at what she had assumed would be her final resting place, before all at once, the flames stopped.

Then like a ghastly apparition returning to the beyond, the flames vanished.

And all at once, she felt a sharp pain on her arm and the feeling of crackling lightning against her neck.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~~

 _Rage_ , Sasuke noted, was a double-edged sword. It was a lethal weapon against enemies, but it was twice as lethal against yourself. It had taken him several years to learn this of course, but this didn't change the fact that there was a violation of his own personal rules and boundaries which made him feel that there needed to be an outlet of release.

Contrary to what most people felt, to Sasuke, anger wasn't a negative emotion. After all, the things which could cause you to be angry were always things that went against your personal values or beliefs, or people who had crossed boundaries and lines that they had no right to even see in the first place.

His mind was saying that it was futile, that it would be best for him to just let it go and then end things on civil terms, seeing as how he needed information more.

His 'heart' agreed, and said it would let it go once four burnt corpses were buried, the shovel was tossed into the ocean and he was riding on his bike off into the sunset.

And so, in the aftermath of the black flames of the apocalypse, he found his target, sweaty and barely clothed as she was and he grabbed the arm of the red haired girl, caring little for how the sick pop he heard as he had accidently dislocated it, and he placed a sword made of pure lightning chakra against her neck.

He ignored her scream of pain.

"RIAS!"

Sasuke turned to spot the other members of the room who had emerged, all in similar tattered clothing and sweaty, and his eyes connected with that of the red-haired man, his mind rapidly making deductions based on physical similarities.

"Stay back or your sister dies."

The man seemed to stall his attack for the briefest of seconds, as Sasuke's sharpened weapon drew a small amount of blood from the woman's neck whilst shocking her all at the same time.

Sasuke didn't know why, but his entire body was shaking, he could hear the beating and pounding of his heart even as it threatened to burst forth out of his throat. He could hear Rias' frantic heartbeat, and even as the fire alarms blared, and the situation looked grim, he found himself feeling dry-mouthed, and no matter how much he gulped, he couldn't seem the swallow the perpetual lump which lay in his throat.

Ah, yes, it was the adrenaline. He would blame the extra moist mouth on the surge of adrenaline which flowed through his body, but did not lubricate his throat properly enough. It was, after all, the most logical answer he could possibly bring forth at that moment.

"Coward! You'd take a woman hostage?"

Sasuke turned to the only other woman in the room, his cold crimson eyes boring into her with all the dispassionate empathy of a feudal lord who had stepped in dog shit.

"A kidnapper speaks of chivalry? How amusing."

Rias squirmed in pain, but if anything Sasuke only kept his hold on her tighter. It was odd, feeling the invasion of privacy as the girl's sweaty, barely clothed body was extremely close to him, for what had been the second time he had recalled. Unlike the first time, she wasn't holding him out of fear of falling off a bike, no, he was the one in control of her every action, her every movement, her every breath. He had total control of every firing neuron in her brain and every single living cell in her body, and should he wish it, he would end her existence with but the flick of a wrist.

His throat felt dryer and his Chidori Sword flared.

He didn't know why he felt so odd toward the girl, he had no qualms about breaking her second arm just to make sure she didn't try any stupid stunts. If anything her grunts of pain seemed to fill him with more disgust and annoyance and hatred than he had thought possible.

Then, oddly enough he realized why.

Quietly, and softly enough to no one else could hear, he uttered four simple words that made him realize why he had to hold back the tremble of his hands as his makeshift blade pressed against her neck.

"I _died_ for _you_."

As stupid as it was for him, for a trained shinobi, much less Uchiha Sasuke of all people, to have had the benefit of the doubt for someone, only to be proven wrong… it was utterly damning.

He had believed the young woman was someone in this world worth his while, someone who possessed a weird mix of intrigue and sensuality to whom he would not mind being acquainted with.

However, rather than explaining to him the events that had surrounded their rather odd meeting, the second she feared his power she had instantly ran with her tail between her legs to her superior officers, and she didn't have the damned common courtesy to even so much as utter him an explanation.

To not so much as utter an explanation to the very person who had, on some whim of fate, saved your life, and instead throwing him to the dogs when the going got tough?

She was _trash_.

"Uchiha-san I-I –"

" _Shut. Up_."

It was taking all of Sasuke's willpower to keep the weapon settled firmly on her neck and not just slit her throat outright. He needed to think rationally, in his experience, hostage situations usually never ended well, for either the hostage or the hostage-taker. He was in the open, in an unknown location, surrounded by three enemies of which he did not know their abilities or their potential attack power, and as he spoke, reinforcements could possibly be on the way.

He had the upper hand for now, and he had dislocated the girl's shoulder so they knew that he meant business and that if he wanted to he could easily kill her, so he needed to think of a way out of this situation and he needed to think of one now.

Of course, the sheer notion that he, of all people, had been abducted, was one that grated on Uchiha Sasuke's nerves more than he would like to admit. With his newly enhanced senses, he had been able to _hear_ and _smell_ the assault coming before it did, however, he was unable to _react_ in time to stop it. It was like the limitation he had previously had on his Sharingan, in which case the eyes would be able to predict and track his opponents' movements, but if he was not fast enough to evade or counter, then he could do nothing but watch himself get beaten in slow motion.

"In this order, tell me: your names, where we are, and why I was taken." Sasuke said, "Try to stall and she dies. Move an inch and she dies."

The atmosphere seemed to feel like ice.

"You won't kill her," the green haired man said, "She's more valuable to you alive than dead."

Sasuke broke her left thumb.

She let out another scream of pain and the three devils flinched.

"No stalling," Sasuke's eyes narrowed "I may need her alive, but that doesn't mean I won't break every bone in her body if I have to."

The last Uchiha heard the breathing of the red-haired man rapidly increase and tendrils of power began surrounding him.

"Hurting Rias – You _will_ pay!"

He broke three more fingers, and watched as the man flinched back with each one he heard break.

"I _don't_ respond to threats. I _make_ them." Sasuke said, "You have thirty seconds to answer before I decide to start working on her other hand."

The blare of the alarms seem to only get louder over the mind numbing silence.

"Uchiha-san let's not get hasty here," the green haired man said raising his hands in surrender "I'm Ajuka Beelzebub, he is Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' brother; and that's his wife, Grayfia Lucifuge. You're in Agareas, which is where my personal facility in the Underworld _was_ located."

"Ajuka-sama, are you actually compromising with this animal?!"

"There is a time and a place for pride Grayfia, and this is neither."

Sasuke gazed into the cold eyes of the man, Ajuka, and he noted that the man was far more dangerous than his casual appearance would indicate. His heartbeat was as steady and calm as though he were simply reading a book rather than facing off a hostage situation, and the Uchiha immediately knew that he was the most deadly person present.

"Why was I brought here?"

"Because Rias was afraid of you, as she had every right to be," Ajuka said walking forward with his hands in whatever was left of his pockets "Your very existence is an abnormality, you possess power beyond what we could expect, you killed a Cadre Class Fallen Angel while you were _dead_ , you possess the mark of one of the most dangerous beings in existence and you just _burned down an island_ , yet, you hide under the guise of a common school boy."

Two things caught Sasuke's attention, the first being the death of a fallen angel, and the second being the mark, the weird tattoo that had been sealing his chakra away. However, his expression gave nothing away as he was content to let Ajuka continue.

"Do you see the picture now Uchiha-san? My colleagues and I sincerely apologize for the way we kidnapped you, but of course, I sorely doubt walking up to you and asking you to come to a lab to be examined under a microscope so we could dissect your secrets would have ended any differently."

Sasuke glanced towards the man blankly. He understood of course, that he would eventually be taken somewhere for some interrogation. If this were the Elemental Nations, and some foreign, unknown entity with a lot of potential power for destruction had appeared seemingly out of thin air, he would have been instantly dragged to Torture and Interrogation where they'd either lock him up, or find a way to use him as a weapon.

So, from a logical standpoint, Sasuke understood why they had so abruptly abducted him. He _understood_ , but this didn't mean he liked it, nor did it mean he was going to forget about it any time soon.

"Now do tell me, is there anything else you would like to know Uchiha-san, before you go off breaking anymore of Rias' bones? I do believe she's rather attached to them."

Ajuka's smile was downright syrupy.

"What's this about a Fallen Angel and a mark?"

"The name of the Fallen Angel you killed is called Kokabiel. He was a Cadre Class commander of the Grigori, the Fallen Angel organization, and of course, they are most likely calling for your blood as we speak." Ajuka said blandly, "There is a mark on your body, its purpose I cannot tell, but it is the symbol of the Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis."

It wasn't the first time Sasuke had heard the name, and judging by the reactions of everyone, it seemed that the Dragon God was indeed a known and feared figure. He remembered that Kokabiel, the Fallen Angel who had killed him, had invited him to join an organization created by said Dragon God… and now, he found out that she was the same person who had locked his chakra?

He needed answers, and now, he had a name.

"Where do I find her?"

"I'd advice you against that course of action –"

" _Where?_ "

Ajuka let out a sigh. "She is known to reside in a place called the Dimensional Gap."

For now however, his anger had been slightly subsided, and his mind worked out a way to end the hostage situation. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be attacked the very second he let Rias go, which meant she was the key to his escape.

"Stay back, all of you."

Ajuka seemed amused, and it reaffirmed Sasuke's opinion of the man being extremely perilous.

"Tell me Uchiha-san, how do you honestly believe this situation will end?" Ajuka said, his tone almost one of sheer curiosity "You are holding the sister of the Lucifer hostage, you are in a location of which you know nothing about, in a realm different from earth, with no means of escape."

As though proving his point, Sasuke's enhanced hearing began to pick up the sounds of guards rapidly approaching their location.

"For now, let's make a simple deal Uchiha-san." Ajuka said, "We got off on the wrong foot, so if you could just return Rias and refrain from hurting her any further, we can be able to sit down and talk."

Sasuke could tell from the man's voice and from his heartbeat that he wasn't lying. Or at the very least, he believed himself to be telling the truth, and though he was clearly not inclined to believe him, his options as to how to proceed were somewhat limited.

"You want to sit down and talk?"

"Yes."

"Funny how you now realize that such an option exists."

"Uchiha-san, we have _apologized_ –"

"Because all it takes to rectify mistakes are _apologies_."

Sasuke paid close attention to the man as he seemed to let up his hands in surrender.

"All right Uchiha-san. Tell me, what do you want?"

Sasuke thought over the question. There were a lot of things he wanted, he wanted to go home, he wanted to find out if the Naruto or if Kaguya were still alive, he wanted to find the being that had locked his chakra, he wanted to unlock his chakra. There were too many things he wanted, too many things he wished he could attain, but for now, from these people, here and now, there was only one thing he wanted from them.

"I want you to leave me alone."

* * *

~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~~

 **Kuoh**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Occult Research Club**

Akeno walked back into the Occult Research Club and managed to let out a small sigh. Rias had hurried off to the Underworld, and not long after, the Four Satans drop in unannounced and abruptly abduct Uchiha Sasuke from Sona's office. The day seemed to stretch on and on, and she was extremely glad that the school day was finally over.

Neither Rias nor Sasuke had returned however, so she could only hope for the best and that they were able to find the source of the problem and fix the situation. For now, Issei had been slightly left in the dark about what was going on truly, and though it was not the reception the pervert had been expecting, it was the one he unfortunately had to settle for.

On entering the club, she noticed something odd, Koneko was sitting with her legs crossed and her cheeks were visibly flushed, even though her face remained in its perfect stoic appearance, there was no mistaking the slight pink hue on her face.

Hyoudou Issei on the other hand, seemed to be groaning as he held his stomach on the chair. Akeno could guess what happened, but she decided it was best to let it go for now.

"Koneko-chan, where's Kiba?"

"He had some school business to take care of sempai."

Akeno nodded slowly, before she turned her gaze to the Hyoudou.

"Hyoudou-san, how are you adapting?"

"You mean after being upstaged and forgotten in favor of Uchiha-sempai?."

Akeno blinked.

"Ara ara, Hyoudou-san, you almost sound jealous."

"I am."

The rather blunt declaration hit Akeno by surprise and she found herself wondering if she had misjudged Hyoudou Issei.

"I mean, it's hard not to be jealous of the guy right? He's got the looks, the money, and all the girls in the school fawn over him yet he barely gives them the time of day. Hell, I heard Katase confessed to him and he flat out turned her down." Issei seemed to look up with a longing look in his eyes "If I got confessed to, I'd be jumping for joy and thanking the stars. But I'm sure the cold bastard barely even knows the name of the person whose heart he broke."

"Fufufu, my Hyoudou-san, aren't you being a bit hasty about judging Uchiha-san? He may surprise you."

The boy shook his head.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Akeno then recalled the words he had said earlier, and felt it was better to nip it in the bun now.

"Hyoudou-san, you weren't forgotten and upstaged –"

"It looked like it. It felt like it. I mean, you all zoned out and went Uchiha-this, Uchiha-that after he brought up those wings."

"I'm sorry if it felt that way to you Hyoudou-san… there was a rather… _delicate_ problem which needed to be taken care off."

"It's fine… actually, it makes this easier… I wanted to ask you for a favor Akeno-sempai."

"Ara ara, a favor?"

The boy approached, and then all at once, he bowed his head as formally as possible, and Akeno had never see the pervert bow to _anyone_ in her entire life. Neither had she heard that he had performed such a feat to anyone else… so why was he doing it now? What in the world was serious enough to warrant him actually humbling himself to grace her with such a request?

"Akeno-sempai, will you be willing to take my virginity?"

She blinked, the words seem to fly over her head until she managed to put them together and had to stifle the warmth that was radiating on her cheeks.

"W-what?"

"Will you be willing to take my virginity?"

Akeno had to restrain her eyes from twitching as she managed to put on the 'sweetest' smile she had.

"Fufufu, that's a rather brazen request Hyoudou-san."

She realized that the boy's head was still bowed, and that we was indeed patiently waiting for an answer. Wait… he… he was actually being serious?

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that Hyoudou-san." She said, amused, with her eyes twinkling in mirth as she turned to Koneko "Why don't you ask Koneko-chan –"

"I already did."

Akeno blinked, turning to glance at the girl who had looked away.

"Y-you did? What did she say?"

"She called me a pervert and punched my stomach."

Akeno managed to let a small smile of merriment escape unto her lips as she could just picture the scene, and it sounded exactly like something Koneko would have done.

"I'm afraid I can't fault her Hyoudou-san. Why would you even ask that question?"

The boy seemed to fidget in place, before he let out a sigh, and Akeno saw a look in his eyes that she didn't believe possible.

"I'm just thinking, before I die today, I would at least want to make sure I don't die a virgin again."

There were certain alarm bells which began ringing in Akeno's head.

"You're not going to die today Hyoudou-san"

He _laughed_.

He actually laughed, and Akeno found herself feeling somewhat concerned.

"Hyoudou-san?"

"Sorry, it's just…" he shook his head "Those were the exact same words I told myself yesterday."

Oh. _Oh._

"Are you… feeling alright Hyoudou-san?"

"I _died_ Akeno-sempai." He said "If I was able to just forget it and act as though nothing happened after that, I'd have to be seriously messed up."

As much as Akeno didn't want to admit it, she knew that he had a very valid point.

"I still remember it. The blade… the laughter… the taunting words…" he shook his head. "There and then my entire life played back and do you know what I felt watching it?"

"No."

"Stupid. I felt _stupid_."

He shook his head. "I mean, can you picture it? Imagine on my tombstone, written: here lies Hyoudou Issei, a pervert who was killed on his first date. What would that say of my entire life? What would my parents do after losing me? What?"

"I –"

Akeno didn't know how to answer the question. When she thought about it however, she realized that if Rias hadn't brought the boy back to live, he would have had a rather sad and pathetic tale, he would have lived an utterly unfulfilled life and would have died filled with more regrets than she could even possibly imagine.

He was an unrepentant, slightly annoying pervert who had spent his days idly trying to peep at the naked forms of women and having some of the most ludicrous of goals… but he was still human. He wasn't scum, he hadn't ever tried to force himself on anyone, and he had never committed vile crimes or atrocities.

There were over a million people in the world much more evil than this boy who deserved to die.

"I mean… there is nothing special about me." He said, "I come from a long line of regular people. There is nothing extraordinary about my dad or my mom and there was nothing extraordinary about their dads and their moms or their parents before them."

Issei sighed.

"There are no prophecies or legends about my coming. I don't believe I'm destined to do great things. Even if my parents were to have died, I'd be left with little money and possessions. There are no great riches waiting for me, there are no secrets about me."

He stared at her, for once, his brown eyes displaying an odd level of introspection and depth that Akeno never expected to see.

"I am me and nothing more."

"Hyoudou-san…"

"So I thought, I felt I could believe…" he said scratching his head.

"That there is no path set out for me, so anything I accomplish, anything I become… whether it was a monster, or prince charming or a knight in shining armor or even a pervert…"

He seemed to have a melancholic smile on his face.

"I believed it would be truly my own."

It was stunning to Akeno, who had expected very little of Hyoudou Issei, to realize the boy had a side to him in which she had never seen before. Even Koneko had been listening raptly, despite how she made it seemed that she wasn't interested in what he was saying.

"And it will be."

"No. Not anymore." Issei said, shaking his head "If my own life isn't mine anymore… my own _species_ isn't mine anymore… what more my actions? What more my dreams?"

"Hyoudou-san… what are you saying?"

"I want to go out there and do the things I have always been too afraid to. I want to explore all that the world has to offer, to drink and eat and laugh my fill. I want to go out and make love to as many women as I can, I don't care if I'm called a sleazebag for it, and I want to do it because I chose to."

More alarm bells began ringing in Akeno's mind.

"I want to party hard, make mistakes, and do crazy and stupid things. I want to fall in love, feel love, fight for it, relish in it, and hope that I never lose it. I want to _live_ , so the next time my life flashes before my eyes, I won't feel like my existence has been worth _nothing_."

Then, under his breath, he muttered "I don't want to die again, filled with regret."

" _Issei_ … you can't –"

He bowed.

"Thank you Akeno-sempai, for taking care of me. And I also wish to thank buchou for bringing me back to life. Without her, I would never have this second chance."

"Sempai…" Koneko spoke up at last "You can't leave… you'll be declared a stray devil… you'll be hunted no matter where you go."

"And I will happily live it, knowing that the decision was my own."

Akeno watched almost unable to speak as Issei walked up to Koneko, and kissed the girl on the forehead.

Koneko froze solid.

Akeno watched as he reached the door, his hand reaching for the knob as he turned to Akeno.

"You're not going to stop me?"

The Gremory Queen shook her head.

"Would you let me?'

Issei smiled. "No. No I wouldn't."

Akeno watched as Hyoudou Issei left the clubroom.

For the first and the last time.

* * *

~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~~

 **Underworld**

 **Agreas**

Three devils stood in the ashy remains of what was once a great and thriving city, and two of them felt a great amount of anger and irritation towards the third.

"Ajuka, what in the world were you thinking?"

Sasuke had declared that he wished to be left alone, and to that effect, he would be declared an independent devil. Of course, he didn't take Ajuka's word for it, and had instead decided to take Rias as his hostage until he was certain that the Beelzebub had upheld his own part of the bargain.

"Calm down Sirzechs, Rias isn't in any danger."

"Not in any danger? Ajuka-sama, did you see what we saw? He dislocated her arm! Broke her fingers!" a feminine voice said with no small amount of anger.

"The first was clearly an accident made to look deliberate, the second was just a show of force for us to take him seriously."

"That doesn't make him any less dangerous! He has my _sister_ hostage –"

"A hostage which he does not truly require and would most likely slow down his attempt to escape. He won't kill her; that would be entirely redundant. He won't injure her any further, for it would be an utterly unnecessary display of barbarity. From the way he looks at her, it's clear that she's in no risk of sexual assault either, so as I said, she isn't in any danger."

"Am I really to believe that?"

"Sirzechs, in all the years we have known each other, have you ever known me to be wrong?"

There was a long stretching silence.

"I can still send Grayfia to find him –"

Ajuka punched him. _Hard_.

The Lucifer blinked, staring at his best friend as the sudden attack had sent him to the ground, and watching as even Grayfia had been too stunned to react.

"This is _particularly_ why it was best for me to handle the situation! All of this is happening because we listened to you, and _kidnapped_ the boy – and look at where that led us! Ash!" Ajuka said, gesturing to the rising smoke and crumbling buildings.

"Sirzechs I understand that you love your sister, but when it comes to protecting her, you stop _thinking_ and just do whatever it is that you feel can end the situation quickly! That _only_ ends up escalating things and making it worse!"

Sirzechs stood up, slowly massaging the bridge of his bleeding nose.

"I'm sorry… I just –"

Ajuka shook his head. "Forget it. We have more important things right now to do than point fingers."

Ajuka sighed. This was a sign that a storm was coming, an indication of a great change that had already begun spinning and that the wheels of fate had been set into motion.

Something was going to happen. He just didn't know what.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~~

 **Underworld**

 **Unknown Location**

Four.

For some odd reason, Uchiha Sasuke had always despised that number, and not due to any inherent connections to the numbers relation to death, but rather, because of how he could find the number connected to his life even when he wasn't actively trying.

He came from a family of four. He had originally belonged to a four man cell. He had betrayed his village with the help of four shinobi. He had set forth on his quest to find Itachi in a team of another four shinobi. He had participated in the Fourth Shinobi World War… and on and on it went.

For that matter, the Original Sharingan had four stages, the first three where it was the ordinary sharingan, then the forth when it evolved into the Mangekyou. Then, to attain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, you needed to implant two other eyes into your own eye sockets.

Regardless, the most annoying set of fours he had met so far, would belong to the team of the Satans, and of course, the four individuals who had been present when Sasuke had awoken from his kidnapped state and promptly set their world on fire.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the weird seal on his neck hadn't been removed, it had only been weakened. He had gained access to his Chakra as a result, but he had wrongly assumed that he had all his chakra back, and then he consumed all the chakra available to him, leading to a mild case of chakra exhaustion.

Fortunately, the portion that was unlocked was now available to him once he fully recovered, and it was better to have half a loaf of bread than none at all. Strangely enough, he couldn't activate his Rinnegan yet. He had always known that the Rinnegan was slightly chakra demanding, but simply trying to activate it drained his available reserves at a ridiculous rate than he had believed possible.

Of course, if his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was now strong enough to see time stopped, he didn't even know what sort of powers his Rinnegan now possessed that made activating so chakra intensive.

Regardless of his current chakra-less state, Sasuke managed to come to a stop at a cave, finally dropping his hostage off his back.

Staring at her, he loosened his Kuoh Academy tie and rolled the tie up into a ball, before he gestured it to Rias.

"Bite."

She glanced at him, and he picked up that her eyes were still misty from the pain of having carried her around with her dislocated arm but she was wiser than to refuse. She slowly bit onto the ball of a tie and Sasuke shook his head.

"Harder."

She bit into it as instructed, and not a second too soon as Sasuke socketed her arm back in place.

Thankfully, her scream was muffled by the article of clothing, but it seemed that she had endured more than enough pain for one day, and she eventually passed out.

He propped her against the ground as thoughts ran through his head. So she had been scared of him, no, she was _terrified_ of him, despite trying to put up a brave face the entire time, there had been an overwhelming amount of terror deep seated within her.

Of course, it was to be expected, he was powerful, and with that power came the awe and reverence that he had so often longed for. Fear was an attribute that was to be followed, and he had forgotten, that your allies could fear you just as much as your enemies, if not even more.

 _Was_ she his ally?

That had so far remained to be seen.

Sasuke instead turned his gaze towards the exit, he ought to begin his search for his target, the Dragon God, and from there on, it was only a matter of time for his chakra to be fully unlocked before he then eventually found his way home.

Most likely the man, Ajuka, had already acquiesced to his demands and granted him his own personal anonymity, which was just fine by Sasuke's standards.

Not that it mattered, despite his chakra being as it was, his goal for now was to leave this weird, twisted dimension and head back to the Elemental Nations.

This dimension was far too complicated for his own liking.

Sasuke's mind did however recall a few things that the man had been saying, when he realized something.

The Fallen Angel… that ten-winged being who was responsible for killing him. The man who had been spouting all sorts of nonsense about joining some form of brigade, and the man who had been responsible for the death of the pervert Hyoudou Issei. There was only one problem however…

He did not remember killing him

He was certain that he had not killed the man. After he had taken the man's attacks, he had blacked out. For all he knew, he had assumed that Rias had been able to escape as quickly as she could, because he sorely doubted she would have been able to match him in combat.

So what had happened on that night? More so, why was his Sharingan so strong and his flames even stronger? There were so many questions he had, and it seemed the more answers he got, the more questions would pop up.

That left him with his goal of eventually finding out what was truly going on, and he would either find out from Rias, or from this Dragon God who he believed had something to do with all of this.

He began walking out of the cave, only to pause as he heard the girl seem to utter out a few words in her sleep.

"Sasuke… I'm… sorry…"

Sasuke stopped, staring at the form of the girl in confusion. Why was she apologizing to him? Even in her unconscious state, she was apologizing to him? Was it because she felt guilty for not telling him the truth before reporting to her superior officers? Or was it because she felt guilty that she was the reason that he had been kidnapped? Or that she was the reason he had died in the first place? That if she had not appeared in the middle of the battlefield when she had, he would still be human?

He didn't know. He didn't know what she was apologizing for, nor did he even know why she was apologizing, all he knew was that she was.

But of course, as he had told Ajuka, apologies don't solve problems. They don't undo all the damage and harm and chaos that had been caused by the actions of the repentant party.

An apology was more or less a formality, a trait of one who sought _redemption_ , a way to cleanse the personal soul. People didn't apologize because they were genuinely bothered by the amount of pain they had caused to others, they did it because they sought to alleviate the amount of pain which was they held burdened upon themselves. They did it to hear to comforting sound of acceptance and know that their misdeeds had been forgiving, so they could begin to move forward.

And all at once, Sasuke realized why he had rejected Ajuka's apology.

And once more, he found himself questioning his motivations for returning to the Elemental Nations.

" _Redemption…_ " he almost scoffed at the notion "…how quaint."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~~~~

 **Underworld**

 **Gremory Territory**

"One hundred and fourteen grievously injured and billions lost in infrastructural damages and scientific projects, and you're saying we do, _nothing?_ "

Sirzechs Lucifer was in a rather precarious position as he massaged his forehead.

"Was anyone killed in the fire?"

"Thanks to Serafall-sama, no one died. But –"

"Then we do nothing."

"But –!"

"We. Do. Nothing." Sirzechs said, "The Satans have made their decision Agares-san. Now, is there anything else you wish to discuss for the meanwhile?"

The man let out a series of grumbling guttural sounds as he left the Lucifer's office, leaving the red-haired devil to sigh as he fell back in his seat.

It seemed to be one thing after the other, and the entire Underworld was buzzing about the destruction of Agreas as well as the Black Flames that had completely swelled up the island and could be visible for miles around, as long as anyone had been looking in the direction of the island.

There was no sweeping it under the rug, and of course, it hadn't taken time for the entire Underworld to begin buzzing about the potential arrival of a new Super-Devil, or that there was a devil with a new potentially powerful bloodline that had emerged.

The Satans had tried retaining information from the public, but news spread faster than those black flames, and in time, almost every clan head of the remaining 72 Pillars had begun sending them letters one after the other, each trying to see if they could attain this new devil, and hoping that whatever power the devil possessed was genetic, meaning that they could eventually end up elevating their ranking and status even further through marriage contracts.

Uchiha Sasuke had, in the span of _a day_ , become the most eligible bachelor in the entire underworld.

Then, it got out that he was responsible for the death of a Cadre Class Fallen Angel.

He had gone from most eligible bachelor, to becoming an Urban Legend, with different wild tales and rumors spreading about how he had attained such a feat.

Sirzechs considered it ironic that within a single day, he had gained more political clout than most devils could ever dream of achieving in all the years of their existence.

Of course there were still so many questions left unanswered… who _was_ Uchiha Sasuke? Sirzechs had looked into his record, and though it was _extremely_ convincing, it was beyond clear to him that it was faked. Everything was fake, from his ID to his medical records, maybe even his age was faked for all he knew.

Then, there was the power that the boy possessed. Black, flames. The only beings in existence he knew of to be able to produce black flames were gods… more specifically, the Shinto Goddess Amaterasu. Of course, Ajuka had felt the same, and they had checked, but they found nothing, Uchiha Sasuke was not some demigod child of the Goddess. Everything about him said that he had been a perfectly normal human.

But… that was impossible.

Normal humans couldn't do what the boy could do, normal humans or newly-reincarnated devils didn't have that much power.

Their only clue was Ophis' tattoo which lay on his lower neck. It possibly meant that he was blessed by the Dragon God of Infinity, as Ophis was known to bless people who caught her fancy.

The question was… where in the world had he stumbled open the fancy of one of the strongest beings in existence? And how?

For now, Sasuke and Rias' location remained unknown, and even though Ajuka had eventually convinced him to go on with the rest of the deal and declare the Uchiha an Independent Devil, they had neither seen nor heard from either of them. Sirzechs was left in a spot that had him concerned for his sister, but at the same time, he needed to avoid doing something rash once more.

So he was going to work in faith.

Sirzechs however, was certain that his friend, Ajuka, was aware of certain things about the Uchiha, but he was keeping it to himself. Ever since his lab had been destroyed, he had dedicated all his time to rebuilding it, and Sirzechs knew that when his friend threw himself one hundred percent into his work, it meant he had discovered something that intrigued or excited him, and he was trying to hide it.

"Lucifer-sama, there's someone here to see you."

Sirzechs sighed. "Who is it?"

"It's… Riser Phenix."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight – Revamped ~~~~~~~~

 **Kuoh**

 **Present Time: 7:47 PM**

 _Faith_ , Asia felt, was a truly beautiful thing.

It was the personal consternation and strong willed belief of a young blonde nun that everything which happened in the world happened for a reason. There was a divine plan set in place for each and every person, and every setback, every disadvantage, every ill-fated moment was all part of the test, all part of the process to make you become the greatest version of yourself.

This belief didn't stop her stomach from growling loudly in protest at it being the seventh day she had gone without eating something tangible.

She sighed to herself, and felt her hands grasp around the silver cross which lay on her neck and uttered a brief prayer to the heavens. The son of man had fasted for forty days and forty nights, a mere seven days without food was just another way of testing her perseverance. She was sure, somewhere up there, the father and his angels were watching over her, that they saw her for who she was, for all the good she had done, and in spite of being persecuted, that her heart was always in the right place.

She had been to the church, expecting to find some sort of solace or shelter with the Fallen Angels there, but she had been unable to find them. They had all left, scattered to the winds, and now it left her homeless, wandering the streets of Kuoh as she tried to find a decent place to stay.

However, a lack of food and water was becoming her undoing as her vision became misty and the world began spinning on its axis. Her legs became cooked spaghetti, metaphorically and literally, as she began hallucinating on the various forms of food she desperately wished she could eat.

She had even begun hallucinating things that made absolutely no sense to her, as she blinked and noticed a severed head hopping around in a trash can.

The hallucination looked so real, as the muddied hair of what she had assumed was a pure pristine white even moved so realistically.

The head turned to her and she stared into the veiny bulging orbs of the eyes.

"You there, girl, your assistance is required. You may aid me."

Asia blinked. The catholic nun shook her head and let out a long sad sigh.

"Mou… I'm so hungry I'm starting to imagine things."

She moaned, her stomach letting out another growl as she made away from the figure, only to blink when the severed head barreled straight into her and knocked her down onto the floor.

"I am not a figment of your imagination girl! I am as real as you are, perhaps even much more so!"

Asia shook her head, and then tilted it as she stared at the weird object. Surely, she had just fallen down because she was dizzy, there was no way this could be real.

Her fingers rolled over the head, pinching the cheeks and softly patting the head.

"Should you appreciate the use of your hands, you would restrain from petting me lest you lose them!"

Asia was beginning to think that she wasn't just hallucinating.

"I am not a stray dog to be picked up on the whim of others! Neither am I some sort of toy to be meant to be used for fancy! The sheer arrogance of the being who attempted to use my mouth for coitus astounds me!"

Asia tilted her head in confusion. Then she pinched her own cheeks, shook her head twice and then stared, once more confirming that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Y-you're r-real!"

"Did we not just establish that? Are you unable to comprehend simple information, or is there another reason for this incompetence?"

For whatever odd reason, Asia felt insulted. She didn't let it show, instead she managed an uneasy smile as she tried to understand what exactly was going on.

"Ano…"

"I am beginning to believe you might truly be mentally inept."

"E-eh?"

"I just questioned your intellect. Twice now girl, and yet you sit there and smile like a blithering hyena. Why is that?"

So she _was_ insulting her. Intentionally too it seemed.

"Ano, you just seem… angry, s-so I understand." Asia said, gently clasping her hands together "People say and do mean things when they're angry, but it doesn't mean they aren't good people. They're just having a bad day."

The severed head seemed to stare at her with those white piercing eyes and Asia didn't know why she felt so nervous.

"You girl, you intrigue me. You are the one of the few to have come across me and not run screaming in fear of my tremendous power."

' _I don't think that's why they were running though._ ' Asia thought as she let out another awkwardly forced smile.

She wasn't scared because she had been a member of the Catholic Church, she had seen exorcists exorcise stray devils and other forms of supernatural beasts, or even cast out demonic possessions, and on the list of scary things, the angry talking head of a (possibly) blind woman was not on her top ten.

"In any case girl, hurry up and aid me. My regeneration has slowed to a stiver of what it previously was due to the interference of that accursed liz- dragon. I require food and a place to recuperate, for all I know he may still be hunting me."

"I don't have any money… or any place to stay either…"

"What?" the severed head seem to get angrier "Of course, I finally meet a person who is not afraid of my power, but she seems to be in a sorrier state than I am."

"I'm s-sorry –"

Asia was treated to the feeling of a rather nasty head-butt.

"Ow!"

"Don't apologize! Where is your backbone? Your spine?"

"E-eh?"

"You are kind, which is good. An ideal trait for a woman, an even more ideal trait for a mother."

"A m-m-mother?" Asia felt her cheeks heat up at the praise.

"However, a nimiety of kindness is the same as meekness, and meekness equals weakness. A weak woman is a terrible mother, a terrible mother brings forth terrible children, and terrible children do terrible things."

Asia nodded, slowly, her mind trying to wrap around the idea of what the woman was saying, even if she didn't understand it exactly.

"Now, take me to your greatest healers. The state of this world looks much more advanced than mine, surely you should have healers capable of restoring lost body parts."

"Ano… doctors… can't do that."

"They _can't_? Then who can?"

"I c-can heal people with my Sacred Gear… Twilight Healing. B-but I've never tried to r-regenerate a b-body before."

"What? You could heal all this while and you are just _now_ informing me _?_ "

"W-well,"

"Just get on with it!"

"H-hai!"

Asia brought forth her hands, a familiar green glow lighting it up as she placed it down on the head, working on the neck, seeing as how it seemed to be a good place to start from.

She didn't know what she was doing, or if she was even doing it right, until she noticed the woman's head began moving.

"Yes… with this, my regeneration can begin."

Then rapidly, from her neck, a circulatory system began to form.

It was one of the creepiest, but most enchanting things the nun had ever seen in her entire life. It was odd, as she watched another circulatory system seemed to form, one in which she had never seen before, and one in which she knew not the purpose.

Regardless, the worked together, and soon, bones began to grow, a full skeleton emerged, and it was rapidly covered over with muscle, tissue, skin and flesh.

The mud seemed to fall of her hair, washed by some unknown force, and similarly, her face cleared of all previous dirt and grime.

Asia felt drained as the entire process was over, but once it was, she found herself staring at one of the most beautifully enchanting being she had ever seen, standing with all the might and exoticness of a woman, all the foreign unparalleled strength and power of a queen, and the matching ephemeral inexplicable quintessence of... a…

Deity.

The naked woman strut forth, her long hair falling around her, as she paid no heed to her bare form, if anything, relishing in her perfectly unmarred beauty.

"You have my gratitude girl, and for that, you shall know my name."

It suddenly occurred to Asia that she was not in the presence of a mere mortal woman.

"I am the Progenitor of Chakra."

The shy nun felt her heart leap to her throat at encountering an aposiopesis of all womankind.

"The Mother of the Sage of Six Paths."

She was in a state of limerence, utterly and completely inveigled by the mellifluous voice and the iridescent body of the being that lay before her.

"I am Kaguya Otutsuki."

Asia stared, enthralled by the woman, and as though proving her power, she opened forth her hand, gesturing towards her, and within it, Asia found a brilliant red apple.

"Your assistance is… greatly appreciated."

As her eyes stared down at what would possibly be the first thing she would eat in days, Asia ignored her wet cheeks and her blurry eyes in favor of kindly accepting the gift.

"Thank you."

Faith was a truly beautiful thing.

It was a beautiful thing indeed.

 _~~~~~~ The Devil's Dark Knight - Revamped ~~~~~~_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: The diversion from canon could not be any clearer from this point on... And yes, I do indeed follow a numerological naming system for the story's chapters - each chapter having a theme corresponding with it's number. Regardless, do tell me what your favorite parts of this chapter was.**

 **R &R!**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
